


The Halloween Camping Trip

by smallpersiankitten



Series: Must Love Animal Series [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Halloween, Horror, Reader Is Not Frisk, Swearing, later nsfw parts, monster...real Monsters, my mom survived surgery and I'm so happy right now, seriously lots of fucking swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpersiankitten/pseuds/smallpersiankitten
Summary: You work in Sunset Animal Hospital located in Sunset City, just an hour or so away from Mt. Ebott. Yes, THE Mt. Ebott. The one where the monsters all came from. Your interaction with them had been fairly minimal until the day that two skeletons walked through your hospital doors....BUT...That's not where you are now. Now you find yourself in the backseat of a jeep, heading off into those very woods around Mt. Ebott for an impromptu Halloween camping trip. Sure, your skeletal date is coming with you, so maybe this weekend won't be so bad. Certainly, nobody's ever heard of anything bad happening to those in the woods on Halloween...right? (I still have a tumblr: http://smallpersiankitten.tumblr.com/ See a cool undertale photo or have some you want to share? Share it with me. SFW and NSFW are perfectly fine)





	1. Whose Idea Was it to Camp on Halloween?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Must Love Animals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440320) by [smallpersiankitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpersiankitten/pseuds/smallpersiankitten). 



> If you're reading this, Congrats! You made it to the Side Story! And if you have no idea what I'm talking about, uh, welcome! You may want to read Must Love Animals first as the characters are the same in both! So, if you haven't already, here's the link: 
> 
> [**Must Love Animals**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6440320)
> 
> Anyways, I am going to be writing several chapters for this story and hopefully have it finished by Halloween. Of course the main story will be updated as well. It may be a bit slower as my mom is now recovering from surgery! I also had not one, but two laptops break on me. So third time's the charm, right? Haha, I'm fucked.

“This is one of the dumbest things I’ve ever done,” you muttered in the car seat. 

“Oh come on, I’m sure you’ve done much dumber things,” Undyne shouted helpfully from the driver’s seat. 

“Okay, maybe this isn’t the dumbest thing I’ve done…but it’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever done on Halloween weekend!” You insisted. No really. This had to be one of the dumbest, stupidest things you had ever agreed to. And even though, you’re not sure if you were entirely sober when you agreed to it. Who was dumb enough to go camping on Halloween? Even if it was three days to Halloween…hadn’t horror movies taught you anything?! 

Well, at least you weren’t the only idiot. You glanced out the back window to see a familiar red convertible trailing Undyne’s jeep and you waved at it. The two skeleton brothers waved back and you couldn’t help but smile. Alphys sat in the passenger seat of the jeep, rapidly scrolling through her phone. Due to her internet prowess, she was also cursed with the knowledge of horror stories and Halloween. Especially in a forest. Bless her lizard heart, she was looking up various methods on how to defeat any type of Halloween ghoul, ghost, werewolf, vampire and zombie that dared to show its face on your trip. 

“Did we pack the silver? And the stakes?” She asked worriedly. 

“Toriel packed us some silverware and the steaks are in the ice chest,” Undyne reassured the scientist. 

“Good, good.” Oh man, you were fucked. 

The sound of an obnoxiously loud horn would have made you jump in your seat had you not been hearing that same damn horn for the last hour or so. You looked to the right to see a Hummer Limousine cruising next to you, sporting the most gaudy paint job you had ever seen. How could three letters take up the entirety of such a large car? Regardless, Mettaton loved to travel loud and this vehicle seemed rather perfect for him. 

“Is he honking his horn again?” Undyne groaned. 

“Yeah, let me turn on our walkie talkie,” Alphys acknowledged, fishing out the walkie talkie from one of her bags.

Ah yes. Mettaton had insisted on each group procuring their own walkie talkie. Alphys flicked hers on to the right station and Mettaton’s voice crackled through. “Testing, testing, can Team A hear me? Over!”

“Alphys pressed down the speech button. “H-hello, yes, we can uh, hear you. Why are we not using cellphones?” She paused. “Oh, uh over.” 

The line crackled again and this time your ears perked at the familiar higher pitched voice. “Walkie talkies are more authentic!” You could hear Papyrus avidly support.

“tin can is right,” Sans’s voice added over, “plus, reception might not be so good. easier to pick up shorter wavelengths than have to rely on satellite assistance.” 

“Yes. Like my brother said. Wavy satellites are not very reliable. Over.” 

Papyrus meant well, but you could just feel Alphys roll her eyes yet say nothing. Mettaton’s voice was quick to fill the silence though. “Yes! Plus, I can’t think of anything more appropriate for a Halloween camping session than walkie talkies! Over.” 

You pulled out your phone and shot a quick text to Sans. “No Tori and Frisk?” You typed. 

Your phone vibrated quicker than you would have thought. “nah. tori chaperoning a class camping trip.”

No doubt that would be the safest camping trip ever. Who would even try to mess with a large goat monster who could shoot out fire from her hands? Not to say, you weren’t feeling safe surrounded by monsters…it’s just, you could think of many other ways to spend your Halloween weekend. Like eating candy. Mmmm. Candy. 

“Oh Alphys, make sure your girlfriend remembers to pick up our special guest. Over.” 

“Special guest?” You asked. You hadn’t remembered any special guest. Judging by Undyne’s face, neither did she.

”What is he talking about?” She asked Alphys.

“Uh, well Mettaton said one of his employee is a paranormal investigator and was looking for a new case.” The car was pulling off the freeway now and approaching the start of less traveled highway to the Forest.

“Paranormal investigator? I don’t know anyone like that,” Undyne shrugged. 

You did. And you were really hoping you were wrong. “I do.”

“Who?” Undyne looked ahead when you didn’t answer. “Oh what the hell?! No. No! NO!” 

Approaching the monster, in all of his muscled, slimy glory, was Aaron the merhorse. He spotted your car and grinned eagerly, making sure to wave just right to emphasize the shadowed tones of his biceps. Undyne was already getting ready to accelerate away.

“Un-undyne, we can’t just leave him,” Alphys groaned, rolling down his window. 

“Why not?” Undyne asked as Alphys depressed the speaking button on the walkie talkie. 

“Er…” Whatever reason, Alphys was about to come up was made moot. Aaron quickly hooked an arm over the passenger door and looked into your car with a wink. 

“Hey there, cuties! ;)” Aaron greeted. “Did you come from heaven because I just fell out of the sky? ;)”

Alphys blushed profusely and tried to sink into her seat. Undyne’s eye twitched angrily and you gaped at the Monster. “That-that doesn’t even make sense.” You finally managed. 

Aaron spotted you and he seemed rather startled. “Woah! You guys already caught the ghost girl? ;)” 

“Oh my God, not this again. I’m NOT a ghost,” You argued. 

Aaron hesitated. “That seems like something a ghost would say if she didn’t want people to think she was ghost. ;)” 

“Are you getting in or not?” Undyne demanded, her finned hand hovering above the button to roll up the window.

Aaron gave you the once over before opening the back doors and climbing in next to you. Oh God, he was touching you. “Well, just in case, I better come with you guys in case she is a ghost. ;)” 

“IS HE IN MY CAR BECAUSE HE’S PART FISH?!?!” Undyne yelled at the limousine nearby.

“Trust me, they’re not going to be the ones need protecting if you don’t get your tail off my thigh,” You warned, feeling his tail rest on your thigh. 

“IF SO, THIS IS RACIST!” 

“Oh come on, muffin cake, don’t be like that. This is the perfect chance to get to know each other. Plus, I can do some pretty nice things with that tail ;)” 

Everyone jumped as this time Papyrus’ horn went off. Alphys looked to see she still had the speak button depressed on the walkie talkie. “Uh oh oops. Uh over.” She quickly depressed it.

“Hello, uh yes! I think it would be great if I got to know you better too, Aaron! And I also can’t wait to see what nice things you can do with your tail! Over” You cringed at Papyrus’ voice. Aaron shifted and withdrew his tail uncomfortably. 

“Uh yeah, sure…I guess. ;)” 

“Come on! Come on! The sunlight won’t last forever! Let’s get going! Over!” Mettaton’s voice rang out. Undyne swore under her breath and shifted her car into gear once more, beginning the ascent into the wooded hills. Aaron shot you a wink and you groaned. This was going to be a long trip.


	2. Setting up Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so supportive!! I love each and everyone of you!
> 
> The story continues! :D

“Finally! Away from the pressures of society and constraints of technology and civilization!” Mettaton declared as he rolled out of the car. 

“What are you talking about?” Burgerpants asked, walking after his boss. “We just passed a grocery store 5 minutes ago.” 

“Hush.” 

Well, despite the still somewhat closeness to “civilization” as far as you knew, you were actually quite impressed with the spot. You guys were really in the woods. You hopped out of the car and looked up at the sky. “Hey, is it going to rain this weekend?” You asked, noting some darker looking clouds on the horizon. 

You stopped in your tracks as Aaron slithered up in front of you, putting a muscled hand against the car to prevent you from opening the hood. “No worries, baby, I’ll keep you warm! ;)” Yuck.

Before you had a chance to say anything, a familiar figure stepped between you both, wielding two red and black checkered blankets. “Fear not friends! If anyone grows cold, I have brought warm fuzzy blankets!” Papyrus tossed one to Aaron who had to back up to catch his before turning to you. You shot him a grateful smile and he grinned back at you. He tried to hand you the other one but you held up a hand. 

“Do you have enough for yourself? I don’t want you to get cold during the night!” You insisted. 

“Pfft.” Papyrus wrapped the blanket around your shoulders. “Skeletons do not get cold! And even if we did, I have a hoard of this blankets in my trunk!” He reassured you. 

“Thank you, Papyrus.” You hugged the skeleton and he flinched. You backed away immediately. “Did I do something wrong?” 

“Oh no! No, not you.” He extended one arm and rolled up the black lining that covered the bones. A cute glittery kitten bandaid was on his arm. 

“Oh, wow. Are you okay?” 

“Of course! I got to meet the stars of Mettaton’s new show and I accidentally got bit.” 

“You were bit?!”

He sighed. “Trust me, it’s something you get used to when you’re in such fine physical bony perfection such as myself.” Ah. Well at least his pride wasn’t damaged. “It seems I will never be free of dogs wherever I go. Such is my fate.” 

“Okay, well, I won’t hug you?”

“Nonsense! That just means I have to hug you more until the scratch no longer bothers me!” He returned the hug doubly so and you couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Save the cuddling for after we get the tents up,” You heard Burgerpants snicker as he walked by you both. The hug was quickly broken and you shot each other an awkward grin. Right. You probably should get camp ready. Especially if it did rain.

~~~~~

“You’re rather short aren’t you? Go plant this video camera under that hole of that log.”

You looked at the camera in confusion. “Camera?”

“Yes, it’s a handy little device that records videos that you can play on the air right away or save for later.”

“I know what it does! Why do you want me to hide this one?”

“Not just this one. These as well.” Your eyes practically bulged out of your head as Mettaton presented a bucket filled with small go pro cameras. He handed you a couple more cameras. “Get to it, chop chop.”

Sans took the opportunity to wander over at this moment. “hey there. doing a little surveillance there, kid?”

“What? No.”

“you got a lot of cameras for someone not doing some video taping.”

You shook your head. “These aren’t mine. And besides Mettaton has like a whole bucket of these-” You turned and pointed only to gape. “Wheres your bucket?”

Mettaton shrugged innocently, no longer holding a bucket. “What bucket?”

“You just had a bucket full of cameras in your hands.”

“Hello human! Wowie! That’s a lot of cameras! Are we going to film a movie?”

“No.”

“Lori was interested in setting up cameras around the camp.”

“I WAS NOT.”

“Like a reality TV show?”

Mettaton lit up. “I was thinking more like a documentary.”

“Ah ha! See! It was his idea!”

“Nonsense. I was just picking up on your good directing sense.”

“Fuck off. No, Papyrus.”

Aaron slithered up behind you and you jumped when he spoke. “Cameras! Alright. I was wondering when those beauties would show themselves. ;)”

“Aaron knew about you planting secret cameras?”

“I what? No.”

“Those are the secret cameras? ;) I see. Can’t blame you for wanting to get even more footage of me. Hoping to catch me in the nude? ;)”

Your face went beet red. “Oh my God, no.”

Papyrus looked between you curiously. “Why would she want to see you in the nude?”

“Ladies just can’t resist the six pack and hair. ;)”

“Please resist even though I have neither of those things,” Papyrus instructed you.

“There’s nothing to resist because I’m not!”

“Hey punks, why are you all standing here?” Undyne asked as she walked up.

“The human is trying to plant secret cameras so she can get footage of naked Monsters.”

“What the hell, Lori?”

“That’s not what’s going on!”

“Don’t worry it’s for a documentary,” Papyrus assured her.

“I don’t care what it’s for, I’m the only one seeing my girlfriend naked.”

“Undyne, why was Alphys going to get naked?” You asked suspiciously. 

“Uhhh.”

You made a bleh face and shot her a dirty look. “Dude, we’re sharing a tent. Were you both seriously gonna try to bone when I’m going to be right next to you?!”

“You guys have bone attacks?” Papyrus asked eagerly. 

“they sure do, pap. it involves a lot of touching and licking.”

“That’s seems rather odd. I prefer to thrust with my bones.”

What you wouldn’t give to die right here, right now. “Lori, are you familiar with Pap’s thrusting bone?” Burgerpants snickered. 

“I don’t believe she is. We have never sparred.”

“Let’s get back to getting footage of the naked women ;),” Aaron gleefully exclaimed. 

SMASH!!! Everyone immediately backed away as the cameras you had been holding in your hands one second was dashed ruthlessly to the ground with a savage blow. All of you stared at the electronic mess before turning your eyes to Undyne who was still panting from her sudden vicious assault. She realized she was quickly the center of the attention and coughed awkwardly. 

“Yeah, uh, so no cameras. Okay?”

Everyone nodded somewhat worriedly. Sans seemed to be the only one grinning. “that’s just smashing.”

“SANS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you guys dressing as for Halloween? Or what did you want to be if you didn't have the time?


	3. Romantic Rendezvous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright we're still going! Having to do this on mobile so comment response time sucks. I'll probably dedicate this week to this story before returning to the main one. Cause Halloween rocks!!!

It was a nearly an hour after the uh, camera incident that you were able to touch base with Papyrus again. Which honestly surprised you. Sure, you both weren’t anything official yet, but you were dating. And having kissed each other, you probably should at least talk more than a few minutes. Preferably alone. Although that might be impossible with this group. 

Thankfully the opportunity presented itself unexpectedly. You sat inside the small tent, straightening out your sleeping bag when you heard what sounded like a rapping on the tent entrance. “Uh, come in?” You called out. The entrance was unzipped and Papyrus tentatively attempted to enter. 

Attempted. You watched in mild amusement as the skeleton’s battle body got stuck on the edges of the tent entrance. Finally, after his third try at getting further than his chest into your tent, you decided to put him out of his misery. You scooted over to him and booped him in the shoulder. “Hi there!” 

Papyrus chuckled. “Ah, hello. It appears that your tent entrance is not large enough to accommodate my stature.” 

“It probably would if you took off your battle body,” you teased. 

Papyrus blushed and glanced backwards. “Right now? Our friends are still here.” 

“I’m kidding, kidding,” you comforted him. Although the fact that he seemed to consider disrobing did give you pause. Would you find him sexy despite a lack of skin? Would a naked Papyrus look like one of the skeletons you saw in the Halloween store? Did you have the balls to ask? No you did not.

“I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me?” Papyrus asked. 

“I thought you had wanted to cook dinner?”

“Yes. Apparently, Alphys wants me to relax and not worry about cooking for everyone tonight which is very thoughtful of her.” Sure it was. She was probably more thoughtful about everyone elses’ stomachs but Papyrus did not seem to pick up on this possible fact so you kept it to yourself. 

“That is very generous of her. Hang on, let me get the walkie talkie.” 

“Ah. No need. Sans let me hold the walkie talkie since the reception is rather spotty.” 

You nodded. “Alright, back up so I can get out.” It took some maneuvering but he was able to back of your tent and you scooted out after him. You squinted your eyes. Wow. The sun was already setting? “Wow, the sun’s already going down.” 

“That’s alright. I have a flash light. Let us depart.” 

“Depart?” 

“Yes, for a quiet, totally inconspicuous walk in the woods?” Papyrus smiled, gesturing toward a rather dark, sinister part of the forest. 

You stopped dead in your tracks. “Hold up.”

“Yes?”

“Yeah, there’s no way in hell we’re going in there now.” 

Papyrus appeared taken aback. “Why not?” 

You shook your head. “Haven’t you ever seen a scary movie?” 

“Eh…does Fuzzy Bunny Goes to the Dentist count?” 

“No.” You pointed to where he wanted to walk. “Seriously, this is just asking for trouble.”

“Trees do not ask for trouble. They are trees. Flowers can but not trees.” 

“What? No, no. Listen. In horror movies, someone always thinks it’s a great idea to go into the spooky forest without telling anyone.”

“Correct.”

“What do you mean, correct?”

“Eh, I did not tell anyone we would be going for a walk.”

You stared at the skeleton who seemed rather perplexed by your distress. “Hold up, you wanted to take us to some unknown location close to night time and NOT tell anyone where we would be going?!” 

Papyrus glanced around but both of you did not seem to draw any attention yet. He leaned in, some color alighting on his cheek bones. “I was thinking that this could be a…romantic rendezvous?” He suggested. 

“Good lord, you wanted to make out in the forest?” 

Papyrus made a face. “Well, when you put it like that…” 

This Monster. This Monster that you were seriously considering on starting a long term relationship with. He wanted to take you into the forest at sunset, without telling anyone and make out/possibly screw with you. Could this scream horror movie any louder to you? 

You sighed. “Okay, here’s why we’re not going to do that.” You held up a finger. “This is exactly how a horror movie starts out. Some young couple in love leave their friends-“

“In love?”

“Don’t distract me,” you tried to quell the blush you felt on your own cheeks, “they leave their friends without telling anyone to go do lewd things in a scary place. And that’s when the Monster…er, the evil Monster attacks!” 

“There’s an Evil Monster around here?”

“Or a zombie or a werewolf or something supernatural and bloodthirsty. And scary movie rules state that if you go off alone to do sexy things, you’re going to be the first to die…well, you probably won’t die cause you’re a virgin.”

“Thank you?” 

“But I’ll be killed instantly,” you added.

“That would be rather unfortunate.”

“You think?”

Papyrus hmphed and looked toward where he pointed. “Well, alright, but I really was looking forward to it.”

You gave him a quick hug and he sighed but returned the gesture nevertheless. “Thanks, Papyrus. Trust me, I’ll find us a safe, less life threatening way for us to make out,” you winked at him. 

The skeleton coughed and choked slightly at your words. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus means well. He really does. >.


	4. Campfire Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M GONNA FINISH BY HALLOWEEN! DAMMIT! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!

“Dear, I really don’t mean to be rude, but you wouldn’t happen to know how to cook anything else besides ramen?” Mettaton asked hopefully. 

“U-uh, yeah, well kinda. I can make udon. And order pizza!” Alphys admitted before slurping up a noodle. 

Alphys had made soup. A whole potful of ramen to be exact. While you thoroughly enjoyed the salty deliciousness of this packaged food item, it appeared that your sentiment was not shared by other members of your party. 

“I can feel the salt eating away at my stores of creatine, ;)” Aaaron grumbled. 

“that’s a big word for you there, bud.”

“Go big or go home. Like these guns! ;)” The serpent monster challenged, flexing. 

Undyne glowered at Mettaton. “Hey. This is pretty good soup! She’s never made camping ramen before!” She argued. 

Mettaton waved his hands defensively. “No, no, dear. I wasn’t trying to insult the Doctor. I just think maybe someone with more experience cooking over a fire should cook next time. Such as Burgerpants here.” 

Burgerpants blinked at his boss halfway through his bowl. “Huh?” 

“All MTT employees in the food service cook on only the finest of ovens with the hottest of flames.” 

Burgerpants started to snort. “If by ovens and flames, you mean microwave, then sure. I’m a master chef.” 

Papyrus stood up with a resigned sigh. “It’s clear to me now that I should have been more forceful earlier insisting that I cook.” A collective shudder past through the group. 

“aw, bro, your cooking is really famous.” 

“Yes, my cooking surely does have a lasting effect on people. Sometimes for days!” Papyrus announced proudly. Oh, he had no idea.

Aaron seemed like he wanted to say something but a discreet warning look from Sans silenced the Monster and he cleared his throat instead. “So, uh, who’s sleeping with who? ;)” 

Alphys pushed up her glasses, the light from the campfire flickering over the lens. It was dark now and although the moon hadn’t quite shown its face yet, the fire cast flickers of light and shadow over the monsters, illuminating them enough to see each other. “W-well,” she began shyly, “Undyne, Lori and I we’re going to sleep in that tent over there.”

Sans nodded. “yeah, me and pap are in that one by the edge.” 

Mettaton lit up quickly. “Burgerpants, Aaron and myself shall sleep over in the last one.” 

“But, like, if you girls feel cold at all, you can totally come to me and I’ll keep you warm. ;)” Aaron suggested with a wink. 

“Ugh. Yeah no thanks,” Undyne gagged, draping a scaly arm around both you and Alphys. “We’ll pile together if needed.” Although it probably wasn’t her intention to suggest that you would all sleep together, Burgerpants and Aaron certainly understood it as such and elbowed each other.

“Well,” Papyrus suggested, holding up their walkie talkie, “If anyone needs anything or has to go, please let everyone know. Lori says if we don’t, then an Evil Monster in the woods will come and take you away.”

There was a dead silence among the group. Your eyes widened. Fuck.

Alphys chuckled nervously. “Uh an e-evil monster?” 

You spoke up. “Or you know some deranged psycho ghost that kills people.” 

Mettaton crossed his arms. “Most ghosts are not deranged, thank you very much.” 

You groaned. “Haven’t you guys seen scary movies?” There was a murmur among the Monsters and you tried to make the next few sentences sound completely reasonable. “Okay, well, humans like to make movies to scare each other. And a lot of these movies have a bunch of people like going into a spooky haunted house or the woods after they’ve been specifically warned not to. And then they’re hunted down one by one by another human with supernatural powers or some evil creature.”

“heh. sounds rather chilling,” Sans chuckled.

“How do the humans die?” Mettaton asked curiously, notepad and pen in hand. You eyed him suspiciously. 

“Huh?” 

“Like, what leads to them dying?” 

“Oh. Uh, it depends. Sometimes some idiot suggests they all split up to cover more ground and the monster uses that to pick them off one by one. Or someone goes into the basement of a clearly evil house and no matter how many times you yell, ‘Don’t go in there!’ they do and they get trapped and the house eats them or they die some horrible way. Or you stumble across some secret statues and formations and accidentally disturb a cult gathering that want to sacrifice you to their pagan god. Or you find out one of your friends was the killer the whole time and you find out too late as they cut you up into itty bitty pieces and eat you.” 

There was a strained chuckle amongst the group. Burgerpants scratched behind his ear. “Humans sure are inventive.” 

You nodded with a half smile. “Yes, we are really good at scaring the shit of each other. However, I didn’t say there was actually an evil monster or something up here. It just feels like if this was a scary story, there would be one lurking in the shadows.” 

“That’s because there is a monster,” Undyne spoke seriously. Your smile froze.

“What?” You asked. 

Papyrus nodded and patted you on the back. “See, you were correct. Don’t be so hard on yourself next time.”

“Wait, no, what do you mean there’s a monster?” You pressed, ignoring Papyrus’ supportive gesture. 

Undyne scoffed. “Oh come on, I’m sure you guys know.”

Aaron shifted uncomfortably. “Uh…;)”

“I never heard of o-one.” 

Undyne’s eye widened and she broke into a bemused grin. “You guys really don’t know about the…Feral Monster?” 

You could feel yourself tensing as Undyne leaned closer to the fire, the flames illuminating her fangs as she grinned at you all. “No-no,” you admitted.

“You’re lying,” Burgerpants muttered. 

Undyne’s ear fins popped out slightly at the comment but she ignored. “You nerds really don’t know, huh? I guess I better tell you.” She took a deep breath and began: 

“When Frisk freed us from the Underground, it was a great day for everyone. Freedom at last, right? But one Monster. Well, they got used to living in the shadows. Surviving on the remnants of dusted monsters. Regular food did not provide nourishment. They were always hungry. Always. And sometimes, the hunger would get to be too much and they would kidnap a Monster and eat him piece by piece until he was gone.”

“i bet i’d taste pretty funny.”

“Sans! This is not the time for that!” 

“With the rest of the world now open to them, they tried to blend in back with the world. Surely they thought they could finally sate their never ending hunger. And they did, until nightfall. At night, nothing could substitute for their cannibalistic habits. Except for the flesh of humans. Most of the time, they could resist the urge, but once in a while, they could not. Of course, in this world, it would only be a matter of time if they kept freely eating Monster and Human alike before they would be caught and punished. So they decided to travel back to Mt. Ebbot. Specifically, the forest around the mountain. The place was restricted anyways, no one was supposed to travel there. So if a wayward traveler were to disappear every so often, well, no one would suspect a thing.”

“Surely we could talk with them and convince them that there are tastier things?”

Undyne cackled, “That’s just it, living alone in the Forest, they no longer possess the ability to speak or understand each other. Their appearances become warped with the dark magic surrounding this area, unknown to families and friends. They have turned into a Feral Monster, nothing more than mindless, blood and dust-thirsty animals that seek out foolish travelers who dare enter the forbidden part of the Ebott Forest. Foolish travelers…like us.”

You’re not sure when you had pressed yourself so tightly into Papyrus but you suddenly became super aware of your surroundings at that last statement and sat back up. “What do you mean like us?”

“We’re in the Forbidden Part of the Ebott Forest.” 

You stared at Undyne, trying to figure out if she was fucking with you. You really couldn’t read a tell on a fish. So you laughed instead. “You’re lying. I mean, if this was a restricted area, there surely would have been a gate or something we would have had to go through.” 

“Why did you think tin for brains sent Aaron up here earlier? After all, somebody had to cut an entrance through the gate,” Undyne added. Mettaton stopped writing. Burgerpants froze mid lick. Aaron shrugged.

You stopped breathing. “W-what?” 

Undyne nodded. “Oh! I almost forgot the best part. The bite.”

“Bite?”

“Oh yes. With having lived so close to such a strong magic source such as Mt. Ebott, if the Feral Monster bites you and you live…well, you’d probably wish you didn’t.”

“…why?” You rather liked living. Living seemed like a good thing. 

Undyne flashed her sharp teeth. “Because when the moon goes up, you transform into a Feral Creature.”

“Bullshit, that’s a werewolf!” You protested, trembling more than you would have liked for being so close to the fire. “You just described a werewolf!” 

“You guys call them werewolves, eh? Heh. Maybe that’s where your legend came from.” Undyne leaned in and you found yourself edging closer to the fire. “But for all we know, the Feral Monster is already here, watching us from trees surrounding the camp. They’re probably already planning on how to drag away their first victim into the darkness, never to be seen again.” 

“You’re so full of shi-“ Something grabbed your shoulder and with that you screamed.

You lurched forward, stepped forward roughly and fell to the ground with a hard thud. Everything hurt. The only thing you could hear was your heart racing a million miles a second. But gradually you could hear laughter. Undyne’s laughter. 

“OH MY GOD!!! GWAHAHA!!” She practically snorted. “Man!! That was so great! Way to go, Papyrus!” 

“Papyrus?” You pushed yourself off the ground enough to turn and look. Sure enough, the skeleton had been behind you, his hand still outstretched. Undyne high fived the outstretched hand with a sinister grin. 

“Uhh.” 

You glared at him. “You dick! I can’t believe you did that!” Papyrus had the audacity to look surprised. Ass. 

“Th-that was really scary, guys,” Alphys spoke up, shaking. Apparently the scary story did not bode well with her either. 

Undyne glanced over at her girlfriend. “Ah, come on, Al, we we’re just joking,” she insisted.

Alphys stood up and helped you up. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

“Yeah, let’s,” you grumbled, following the scientist to your tent. 

“Alphys! Come on, babe!” 

“Don’t b-babe me!” Alphys snapped at Undyne. Undyne took a step back, her smile faltering. Woah, Alphys was as mad as you. Guess neither of you were really into scary stories.

“Let us know when you guys are done being jerks!” You added, although it definitely seemed way less effective than Alphys. You climbed into the tent after the scientist and shut the flap. And by shut, you really meant, struggling with the stupid zipper for a few minutes before finally sealing the entrance with an indignant ZIP!

You both sat in the darkness of the tent for a bit before Undyne called out. “Well, fine! You guys are a bunch of scaredy cats! I’m gonna go sleep with the skeletons!” 

“Fine!” Alphys called back. 

“Eh..If Undyne’s sleeping in my tent, can I sleep in yours?” Papyrus called out.

“NO!” You yelled back. 

“What about me? ;)” 

“Get lost, Aaron!” Alphys and you both shouted. 

Alphys groaned and flopped down onto her sleeping mattress. “Oh man, I shouldn’t have said that.”

You put a hand on her shoulder. “No way, they took that joke way too far. And if they can’t even say that they’re sorry, then screw them.” 

“Maybe you’re r-right,” Alphys agreed. 

“Yeah, so let’s try to get some sleep, okay?” You suggested, burrowing into your sleeping bag. 

“Y-yeah.” It was quiet for a moment. “Uh, Lori?” 

“Yeah, Alphys?”

“That scary stuff you said before…that doesn’t really happen, right?”

Yes. “No, no. It’s just in the movies…uh, does a Feral Monster actually exist?” 

“No-no, I don’t think so.”

“Good.”

“Well, actually, Undyne’s not totally wrong.”

“How so?”

“We do have werewolves.” 

It took you far longer than you would have liked to admit before you finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, NSFW coming up next chapter.


	5. (NSFW) When You Gotta Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW, although technically not entirely, so I'll separate the NSFW parts like I usually do with the ***  
> So if you don't want to read the NSFW, just Ctrl/Command + F the "***" and skip past it. 
> 
> (KallicaTheNerd, this chapter exists solely because of you.)
> 
> That being said, the main story, Must Love Animals, is being continued, it's just I really am trying to get this one finished before Halloween. Next update for Main story is tomorrow!

Oh my god, you had to pee so bad. You just woke up with the incredible urge to pee. And judging by the lack of sounds aside, you knew it wasn’t morning and you silently cursed yourself. Fuck, it was still night. Ugh. Maybe, you could get Alphys to keep an eye out for you while you went to the restroom. It wasn’t far from here. “Alphys,” you tried.

A snore was the only response you received and you swore again. Dammit. Then again, if she had woken up, what were you going to say? Oh hey Alphys, mind watching me pee in case those monsters I said don’t exist come and eat me. You spotted the walkie talkie in the corner of the tent and contemplated what to do next. Could you possibly ask over the frequency if someone also needed to go the restroom? Or er, if they would be willing to accompany you? You depressed the speaker button and managed out an “Any” before you became quiet. Did you really want to wake up the entire camp to announce you had to pee? Stupid, stupid. 

“hey kid, see you outside.”

That deep voice, you knew it anywhere and a slight shiver ran down your spine. Ah, Sans was awake. With the amount of sleeping Papyrus said he did during the day, you shouldn’t really be surprised that he di not sleep until late. You shot another glance at your “roommate” but she didn’t budge. You slipped on some sandals and stole outside. 

God, it was eerily quiet. You barely had enough time to glance around before your world suddenly spun into a blur of colors. You suppressed a startled shriek as the blur ended as quickly as it began. “What-what the fuck was that?” You gasped, clenching your stomach. Holy crap, did you feel nauseous. You gagged once but managed to keep it down. 

“huh, it looks like you’ve been practicing with that gag reflex.” 

Your eyes darted up to see a familiar short skeleton. “Oh my God, Sans, what the hell did you do?” 

“we took a really fast shortcut,” Sans chuckled, sticking his hands into the front of his hoodie. 

That was all the answer you were going to get. You surveyed your surroundings as the nausea faded away. “We’re not in the camp anymore?”

“nope. we’re close to the restroom,” he noted, gesturing to the small wooden building near you both. 

“How’d you know I had to go?” You asked. 

“you’ve been crossing your legs and wiggling in front of me since i saw you…unless you’ve been wanting to do something else?” 

Despite the cool temperature outside, you could feel a heated blush color your cheeks. “Uh, well, er.”

Sans waved his hand. “go ahead and take care of yourself, then we’ll both go.” 

Right. You nodded and sped into the building. You were surprised to find a family style toilet room. With a working lock! Wow! How lucky were you? The toilet thankfully was not disgusting and you quickly did your business. You spotted hand sanitizer and quickly applied it, letting out a sigh of relief. 

“you done taking care of business?” Sans called through the door. 

“Yeah, I’m done.”

“your hands clean?”

You made a face. “Of course!”

“good.” There was a knock on the door and you opened it curiously. Sans eyed you in such a way that you almost regretted opening the door.

Almost.

***

“So…do you need some help taking care of yourself?” 

“well, if you’re volunteering.” The next thing you knew, you could hear Sans’ low chuckle close to your ear as he placed gentle bites against the nape of your neck. You couldn’t help but let out a small moan. God, you really needed this. You were already tense from the scary story. Maybe this is why people fucked in horror movies. To take off the tension? Well it was working. 

But..seriously what the fuck was wrong with Undyne and Papyrus scaring you like that? Remembering Papyrus made you hesitate as Sans lifted up your shirt. Was this wrong? To be making out with the brother of your date? Then again, your date wasn’t really acting like a date. And since nothing was official yet…

Your hands reached underneath his short and stroked the bones of his rib cages, eliciting a groan as his tongue pulled and encircled your nipples. You could feel the beginnings of a coil form in your stomach as he kept triggering your overly sensitive skin. Your fingers groped and pulled at his spine, trailing down toward his pelvis. 

“already going for home, huh?” he growled. 

“What can I say?” you breathed, “I haven’t sparred with a bone in a while.” 

Sans snickered genuinely. “don’t sweat it, i’ll have you thrusting in no time.” You could already see how this was going down. It was only a matter of time before Sans had pulled down your bed pants and fucked you senseless against the wall. You glanced at the wall. Oh man, you really hoped that wall was cleaner than it looked. Sans seemed to catch your apprehension and growled in your ear. “i’m going to wreck you so hard, I’ll make you filthier than the wall.” 

Oh God, that sounded both terrible and amazing. You spread your legs in anticipation as skeletal phalanges began to pull your band down. The tips of his fingers teased your entrance through your underwear and you mewled at the friction. Your own hands fumbled clumsily in the dark, managing to pull out his blue dick and pump it. 

Sans hissed under the sudden stimulation and those fingers that had been caressing your folds suddenly shoved you into the wall. You were slightly dazed at the change until you could feel the head of his prepuce nudging your entrance. You probably were not entirely wet enough yet but damn it you didn’t care. “Fuck, fuck me,” you begged.

“magic word?”

“Fuck me…hard?”

“close enough.” 

***

You both came to a dead stop as the building suddenly shook. You gulped. “Sans, please tell me that was you about to rock my world?”

“fraid not.”

The building shook again and you quickly separated. “Crap, crap, what was-“ Sans quickly shushed you and you immediately shut up. Just in time to hear a low growl. “Sans.”

The skeleton was way ahead of you. The world shifted again and you found yourself back in the camp. Sans casually stood next to you, as if you both didn’t just almost have sex, hear some scary monster and teleport back in a matter of minutes. “What the fuck was that?” 

“probably a squirrel or something.”

“A…squirrel?” 

“yup.”

You stared in disbelief at the skeleton, your heart still beating rapidly from both arousal and confusion. “I don’t even know what to say.”

“well, most people say good night at this point.” 

“Good night?” 

“there you go, see ya tomorrow, kid.” He waved at you. You mechanically walked back into your tent and shut the flap. You tried to settle down and sleep. Maybe you didn’t have an overactive bladder, but damn it now you were horny as hell. Tomorrow was another day. It took you even longer to fall asleep this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of you motherfuckers said it was a clown...fuck you so much. Clowns are scary. >.


	6. What the Hell Happened to Our Camp?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, this is the fastest I've ever typed! I WANT TO GET THIS DONE SO BAD!!! :D

“What the hell happened?!” Those were the first noises you awoke the next day. You sat up, blinking blearily into the dim tent. Alphys still appeared to be out like a light, so you yawned and crawled out of the tent.

Bright sunlight temporarily blinded you as you left the cozy tent and stepped out onto the dirt. It took a moment for your eyes to focus but when you did, you found yourself parroting the first statement. “What the fuck happened to our camp?” 

The campsite, for lack of better words, had been thrashed. The folding chairs you had sat on the night before had been tossed, the firewood broken and scattered. Hell, even the ice chest of food you guys brought had been broken into. Most of the food was either crushed or mangled in such a way to make it inedible. So much for breakfast.

Undyne was standing in the middle, looking around in disbelief as Papyrus tried to clean up the mess. A low whistle next to you made you realize that Sans had walked up next to you. “wow, i missed a party last night.”

You yawned again. “Did you guys do this?”

“What? No way!” Undyne insisted, “We woke up to it like this!” 

“Dudes, like, you really need to keep it down. This body requires a consistent 8 hours of shut eye, ;)” Aaron slowly slithered out from the robot host’s tent and paused. “Woah, dude. Did I sleep through a rave or something? ;)”

“A rave?” Mettaton’s delighted modulated voice crackled through his speakers as he followed the burly serpent monster out. He looked at the surroundings. “You’re very rude not to have woken me, Burgerpants,” he scowled at the cat monster sitting down near him.

“We were attacked last night!” Undyne argued. 

“Attacked?” Alphys stepped out, blinking sleepily and rubbing her eyes. “What got attacked?” 

Everyone looked at each other oddly. How could she miss the absolute destruction of your campsite? She had to be blind or... “Alphys, where are your glasses?” 

“My glasses?” Alphys gasped and darted back into the tent. 

You looked at Papyrus who actually appeared quite upset. “Papyrus, you didn’t hear anything?” 

“Of course!” Papyrus admitted, “But I heard nothing! It completely boggles me!” 

“AH NO!” You turned around quickly to see Alphys stumble out. In her claws, she held a broken pair of glasses. 

“Ah shit.” 

“maybe it was a near sighted bear,” Sans suggested. 

“A bear?! Really? I didn’t think bears lived on this mountain. Did you know this, Burgerpants? Burgerpants?” Mettaton stared down at his assistant and peered down at him. “He’s dead asleep.” 

“Yo pussy cat! ;)” Aaron boomed, shoving the cat against his arm, startling the cat monster awake. “Do like bears live around here or something? ;)”

“Ow! Dude! My arm! Fuck!” Burgerpants yawned/yelled. You couldn’t help but notice how exhausted he actually looked. His fur was rather unkempt and his clothes appeared wrinkled and covered in dirt. He scratched at his head somewhat aggressively and shot a dirty look at the snake monster.

“What’s wrong with your arm? ;)” 

“A fucking mosquito got me or something. What do you want?” 

“Do bears like chill around here? ;)”

“What makes you think I would know this?” 

“I dunno. You’re a cat, don’t they like descend from bears. ;)”

“…leave me the fuck alone, Aaron.” 

Alphys hesitated. “A bear? I guess, it could be a bear,” she admitted, walking up close to the destroyed ice chest. “I mean, it’s the only thing that makes any sense.” 

Papyrus brightened at the news. “A bear eh? Ha! Simply an overstuffed living children’s toy! Clearly no match for the Great Papyrus!” 

“You’re going to fight a bear?” You asked incredulously. You knew your date, eh…well technically he was still a prick for last night…so did you really want to call him your date? Ugh. Well either way, you knew he was strong but you’re not sure how much damage he could cause to an animal that could bend a car door in seconds. 

“Of course! In a battle of culinary prowess!” Papyrus pointed to the ruined food. “You see, the bear is clearly in search of a worthy opponent. This is a challenge to me to produce a meal using the ingredients of the forest for which I will present to the bear and he will be pleased.” 

You stared at the skeleton. You had no idea what to say. Thankfully Burgerpants had your back. “Okay, I mean this is in the best way possible…how much weed are you on and where can I get some?” he asked.

“Weed? Ha! Spaghettore Papyrus does not use weeds! Only the freshest herbs such as rosemary and lilac petals!” 

Sans looked absolutely proud of Papyrus. “way to go pap, go befriend that bear. maybe he’ll give you a bear hug of friendship?” 

“Agh!” 

Undyne shrugged. “Well, uh, Papyrus is right.”

“Really?” 

“Well, not sure about the bear part, but we definitely should try to forage a bit if we want to try to cook something later.” 

You shook your head. “No way, you don’t know what a lot of this stuff is. Look!” You pointed to a bush nearby sporting some berries. “How will you know if these are poisonous or not?” 

“Trial and error?”

“Okay, Alphys, give me the keys. I’m driving to the grocery store. That’s only a few minutes away!” You enunciated.

“Y-yeah, let me get dressed and I’ll come with you,” the dinosaur monster agreed. 

“I saw a lake this way!” Undyne announced, “Let’s go troops!” 

“Yes, Captain Undyne!” 

“eh, sure thing.” And with that, she led the bone brothers off into the forest. So much for a good bye or anything huh?

“You know, this never would have happened if we had installed those cameras.” 

Mettaton who had come approached you now with a devious glow. “You think cameras would have stopped a bear?” You asked skeptically.

“No, but we could confirm it was a bear instead of…something else.” He answered ominously.

You stared irritably at Mettaton. “Fuck you. The Feral Monster doesn’t exist.” 

“But zombies, werewolves and vampires do?” He inquired.

You stopped talking. “Just, I don’t fucking care. Do whatever you want. It’s not like this is even my trip.” 

“Splendid! Aaron, Burgerpants! Come! Let’s get working!” Mettaton and Aaron immediately took off toward the limo, only for Aaron to have to double back for Burgerpants who had snoozed off again. 

“Alright I’m ready to-uh, is it just us?” Alphys asked, squinting her eyes. 

“Yes, it’s just us. Come on, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphys is blind, there's general discord in the group and everyone has their own plan. I can only see this ending well.


	7. Foraging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a sweatshop laborer. >.<
> 
> ~~~~~ = Scene/POV change

“See! Isn’t this great?” Undyne announced as she stood on the bank. “Just us and the wilderness, using our combat skills to survive!”

“It sure is, Undyne! Say, what do you say the name of this lake was?”

“Crystal Lake or something. The sign was kind of scratched out when we passed it.” 

“Crystal Lake….what a pleasant sounding name!” 

“Ugh, yes, wish the name actually fit the place,” Undyne grunted, looking into the water. “The water is so murky here.”

“heh, you could probably hide a body in there and no one would know.” 

“Eh, it’s not THAT deep. Maybe a kid’s body or something. Oh wait! It gets deeper. You guys better stay on the bank there,” Undyne warned. 

Papyrus sighed. “Are there waves? I’m sure I could come out if there were no waves.”

Undyne relented with a groan. “Fine. Hang on, I’m going to tie a rope around our waists in case you fall into a sinkhole or something.” 

“You are a very good friend!” Papyrus thanked as his bestie approached him with a piece of rope. “Do you want to come, Sans?”

“i’d lake too if you’re shore.”

“Ugh! Nevermind! Just try to make a net or something, lazy bones.” Papyrus groaned. He took a step toward Undyne but the moment his boot connected with the water, he froze. 

“what’s up, pap?”

“I-eh-changed my mind.”

Undyne shot him an odd look but shrugged. “Okay, that’s fine.” 

“so, how are you going to catch the fish?” Sans asked curiously. 

“With these!” Undyne cheered, pulling out a blue glowing spear. “NGAH!” She screamed, throwing it straight into the water. She pulled it back out. “Damn, missed. I can’t see anything in the water.”

“you guys could probably still catch the girls if you want?” Sans offered. 

Papyrus bristled. “We’re not coming back empty handed.”

“That’s the spirit, Pap! We just need to get an edge on these fish.” She scouted the area and pointed. “Hey, there’s a bridge over there. Maybe you guys can go on that and help me spot fish.”

Sure enough, there was a dinky wooden bridge attached to their side of the lake. It did not look well maintained and some of the wood planks seemed to bow from use, but otherwise it seemed intact. Surprisingly, it extended to the other side of the lake.

The two skeletons approached the beginning of the bridge. There was yellow tape over the entrance of the bridge and a hastily made sign was planted in front of it. “Bridge out of Order Until Further Notice,” Papyrus read. 

“huh. cool.” Sans then proceeded to walk onto the bridge.

“Sans! Wait!” Sans stopped.

“what?” Papyrus hesitated. Well, the bridge appeared to still be standing even after Sans clearly ignored the warning. 

“That bridge doesn’t appear that stable.”

“well, it’s about as stable as the one we had in snowdin. probably wouldn’t drive on it.” Sans pointed to the otherside. “plus, i’m sure those guys on the other side probably have to cross somehow.”

Papyrus squinted and looked at the other side. “Wowie! It’s a whole other camp!” He exclaimed. Wooden log cabins resided on the other side of the lake. There appeared to be some activity but as to what exactly, neither could tell for sure.

“maybe they’ll have fishing supplies,” Sans finally suggested.

“If you’re sure.” Papyrus ducked under the tape and walked after his brother. The bridge shook slightly but did not creak or rock much to Papyrus’ relief.

“Hey you dorks done sight seeing yet? Hurry up!” Undyne yelled as she swam further out into the lake. 

“We’re right behind you-figuratively speaking!” Papyrus announced as he hurried over the bridge. Sans leisurely strolled after him, humming a shark related tune as he watched Undyne swim in the water. 

They got to a little more than halfway by the time Undyne stopped. “Alright, I’m going to dive down here and see if I can see anything. It’s less murky over here. You guys try to catch them as I toss them out.”

“Absolutely.”

“heh, flying fish.”

Undyne dove down into the lake. It was quiet for a few moments. 

“Sans!” 

“what pap?” 

Papyrus looked at his brother curiously. “I didn’t say anything.” 

“huh, must have been the wind.”

“Papyrus!” 

“What?”

“hmm?”

“Did you say something?” 

“nah.”

“I swear, I thought I heard someone call my name. Do you think it’s the bear?”

“Hey! Guys! Turn around!” The skeletons glanced at each other before turning around. To their surprise, a small rowing boat full of children wearing green and brown matching outfits floated before them. In front of the boat stood a very familiar child. 

“Oh hello Frisk!” Papyrus greeted warmly. 

“ahoy there, kid!” Sans saluted with a grin, “what you up to with your crew?”

Frisk beamed and pointed to a fishing pole in the boat. “We wanted to go fishing.”

“Wow! Are those skeletons?” One crewmate exclaimed.

“Nah, they’re just adults in costume.” Another answered him.

“…those are really good costumes then.” 

Clearly a greeting was in order. Papyrus smiled at all the children who watched with rapt interest. “Greetings, humans! I am the Great Papyrus, Royal Guardsman in training! And this is my brother, Sans.”

“sup.”

“You’re Sans?” A little girl asked from the back. 

Sans cocked his head at her curiously. “yes?”

“Oh! Camp Counselor Toriel told us about you.”

Sans stiffened slightly and a blue tinge dusted his bones. “uh, oh, really? wow. don’t believe everything ya hear, kids.”

“She says you tell good jokes.”

Sans snickered. “alright, maybe believe that.”

“She’s lying,” Papyrus spoke with a deadpanned expression.

A yell from behind the skeletons caught their attention and they immediately turned to see a massive cod flying in their direction. Papyrus rolled out of the way and Sans seemed to dodge the aquatic creature. Unfortunately, this cleared the path for the fish to soar through the air and land right in the middle of the childrens’ boat. There was a pause and then the boat erupted into a chorus of screams, squealing and laughter. 

The boat rocked with excitement and, before Frisk could control the crew, rocked just enough for the small girl in the back to go overboard with a squeak. Papyrus reached out and steadied the boat before the lake could claim another child. The little girl thrashed and flailed. “Help! I can’t swim.”

“huh. neither can i actually.” 

“Sans!” The shorter skeleton cannonballed into the water with the gracefulness of a banana slug. Frisk tossed one of the paddles to the skeleton who immediately seized the now buoyant device and paddled to the girl. The child squeaked as Sans reached out pulled her to him and the paddle. 

“hey kid you okay?” The girl nodded with a cough. “alright, ya know how to paddle?” A shake of the head. “that’s alright, neither do i,” he spoke reassuringly. 

Surprisingly, even with water pouring out of his sockets, the girl relaxed enough to stop thrashing. Instead she looked rather glum. “I’m going to be in so much trouble.”

“can’t be too bad. probably better than sinking like a rock,” he suggested as they paddled the paddle to the bridge. 

“CHILDREN!” Sans’ head snapped up at the worried, familiar voice. Toriel was on the bridge, already reaching down to grab the small girl. Sans nudged her up slightly so the goat Monster could grab her easier and hoist her to the bridge. To Sans’ surprise, she then reached down and practically lifted him onto the bridge as well. Toriel immediately turned to the girl, towel in hand. “What did I say about going on the boat?”

“You said not to.” 

“Yes, I did,” Toriel sighed, wrapping the girl in a towel. She looked irritably at the boat Papyrus had moored to the bridge. “I told you we would all go fishing as soon as the other group finished their lunch. And none of you were wearing your life vests!”

“Sorry, mom.”

“The life jackets are itchy, Counselor Tori.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Toriel argued, already drying the girl who seemed very happy to no longer be the target of Toriel’s immediate mothering. “This is for your own protection. And if it hadn’t been for these Monsters, Cindy could have gotten hurt.” 

She turned to gesture to Papyrus and Sans only to double take at Sans. “Goodness, Sans, you look positively drowned.” 

Sans grinned, despite the drowned rat looking appearance he had obtained in retrieving the girl. “i dunno water you talking about, tori.”

There was a collective groan. “The taller one was right,” a child whispered. 

Toriel looked at the children. “Alright, everyone out of the boat. We’re all walking back.”

“Awww.”

Papyrus nodded. “Yes, you better do what she says. There’s a Feral Monster Bear around here.”

Before Toriel could protest, something shot out of the water and seized the back of the boat with a loud, “I’M GOING TO EAT YOU ALL!!!” The remaining kids who had not already disembarked, clambered onto the bridge in a flash. 

“I see Undyne is here as well,” Toriel noted as the fish monster finished climbing into the boat with a cackling laugh. 

“Bwahahaha! Oh man!” She giggled, climbing out, “You guys are shrimps!” 

Toriel shook her head and picked up the now empty boat from the water. She slung it behind her back as it was nothing. “Why don’t you all come back with us for now? I have some dry clothes you could borrow, Sans.” 

~~~~~

“Lighter fluid?” Alphys asked. 

“Check.”

“Marshmallows?” 

“Heck yes!” 

“Uh, ghoul juice?”

“No. It says grape jelly. And yes, I’ve got that too.” 

Nothing seemed more comforting than the jarring white light of a chain store grocery store after having the shit scared out of you in a spooky, dark forest. Nature was scary, dammit. In here, there was nothing terrifying about the clearly fake scream masks and flimsy witch hats that decorated the Halloween aisle. “Should we get some candy?” Alphys asked. 

“Hell yes, we should get some candy,” You agreed, eyeing a particularly large bag of one on a higher shelf. 

“Cool, uh, I’m going to grab a cart then, okay?” The dinosaur monster stumbled off as you debated on how to get the candy down without looking like an idiot. You attempted to jump, only to barely clear a few inches. You spotted a plastic witch broom and used it to poke the bag, trying to bump it down. Finally a good thrust, set the bag toppling down toward your face. 

“Crap!” You shut your eyes, expecting it to be bitch slapped by a bag of chocolate kisses only for nothing to happen. You peeked and saw someone had caught the bag before it could make contact. You followed the hands until you saw a familiar human male. “Jeremy?!” 

“Hi sweetheart!” He greeted affectionately. Damn, he looked like the guy from those paper towel commercials with his checkered shirt and beefy man muscles. “Looks like I came here in the nick of time.”

“Haha, yes, you did.” You took the bag from him and glanced around. “So what are you doing here? Seems a bit out of the city for you just for a pleasure trip.”

“Actually, I’m just hanging out here for a bit. Was doing some work for the children’s camp near here. They’re picking up a generator from me.”

“Children’s camp? Jesus, Jeremy. How are you a real person?”

“Heh, funny. How about you?”

“Well I’m camping up in the woods.” 

“Like in a tent?” He asked, his smile fading. 

“Yeahhh…why?”

“You do know that storm is coming right?” 

“Storm?”

Jeremy nodded and pulled out his phone, tapping on the weather forecast app. “They’re calling it Death by Halloween.”

“Charming.”

“It’s supposed to be one of the biggest storms this area has had in a while.” He bit his lip. “I mean, I know the kids would be alright, they’ve got storm gear and reinforced buildings, but I don’t think you should be camping without some form of protection. You might be good today but after tonight…I wouldn’t be up there if I were you.” 

“Ah. Crap. Good to know.” 

“I found a cart oh-oh! Uh,” Alphys had returned and squinted at Jeremy in confusion. “You look familiar.”

“Hi Dr. Alphys! It’s me, Jeremy!” The man introduced himself to the scientist, shaking her hand. 

“Oh yes. Sorry. I have no idea, I just thought you looked like someone I knew.” 

“Well you do know me.”

“Of-of course. Sorry, I’m a bit scattered without my glasses.” 

“I can tell.” 

You caught the scientist’s attention. “Hey Alphys, Jeremy says there’s going to be a storm heading our way.”

“O-oh. That’s not good. I didn’t pack any storm prevention. Just monster defense stuff.”

“Monster defense?” 

Alphys nodded. “Yes, I have some silverware and some steaks…oh, actually, I don’t have the steaks anymore because of the bear. We should get some more.”

“Woah, woah. Wait. Bear?! A bear got your camp?!” Jeremy gasped. 

“I don’t know. We think it was a bear,” You admitted, “All I know is something came by last night and fucked all of our shit up. Nothing irreplaceable and nobody got hurt, but none of us heard anything so it’s a bit…weird.”

“Wait, it’s not just you two, right?” 

“No. We’ve got Sans, Papyrus, Mettaton, Burgerpants and…Aaron.” 

“Mettaton is with you?” Jeremy asked, breaking into a grin.

“Yes.” He broke into a loud, relieved guffaw. “What’s so funny?”

Jeremy flicked to another app on his phone and showed it to you. “The Undernet App is blowing up with news about Mettaton’s Halloween Special. And there’s been hype that he’s going to do a live session with the Ghost Hunter Aaron to find a supernatural being.” 

“…That son of a bitch. He probably trashed our campsite,” You swore.

“That seems a bit extreme,” Alphys admitted.

“Uh, well, actually, he hasn’t actually submitted any footage yet,” Jeremy admitted. “He did update saying he would finally have video tonight.” 

Alphys and you exchanged looks. The likelihood of Mettaton deliberating destroying anything for the sake of ratings didn’t seem as likely if there was no method of him recording the mayhem. “So a bear is still on the table?”

“I suppose so,” Jeremy admitted. “Listen, I’m going to be around for a few hours. Once I hand off the generator, I can pick up another one really easy in my rental truck. Why don’t I come up with you and at least make sure you’ll have some electricity worst case scenario?” 

“It’s fine. Don’t worry. I doubt we’re going to be there longer than this afternoon,” you grumbled. 

“Well, tell me where you guys are camped in case something happens.” 

“Alright, here we are, these coordinates.”

“Thanks, hey let me help you carry this stuff out,” Jeremy offered as you neared the check out lane. You looked at your stuff: marshmallows, peanut butter and jelly, crackers, chocolate, bread, lighter fluid…You felt like you were missing something. “You guys had to go here all by yourself?”

“Yeah, uh the rest of the group is trying to fish.” You were missing something. 

“Well, if I was your date, not saying anything bad, but if I was your date, I totally wouldn’t leave you alone to go fend for yourself. Grocery store chains can be quite terrifying especially if you’re stuck behind a couponer.” 

Date! Shit! Maybe things weren’t going to well between you two at the moment, but you really should make sure you got him something he liked…even if he was being a dummy. “Hold that thought!” You exclaimed, dashing away to the canned food section. 

Maybe this was silly and maybe he wouldn’t like it at all, but hell, it was worth a shot. Especially you were limited on what you could actually cook. You grabbed a can of round shaped spaghetti pasta in a can with tomatoes. Would you have eaten this normally? No. But if all you had was a fire and one pot, well, beggars couldn’t be choosers. You ran back to your shopping cart and tossed the can in. 

“Alright, let’s boogey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE STILL GOING!! :D


	8. Avoid Circles of Candles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAWR! Happy Halloween! I'm working super hard to finish this up.

“Oh my god,” Alphys gasped as you drove the car close to the camp. Even without glasses, it was hard to miss all the electronics lying over the campsite. You stepped out of the car, carrying the bag of groceries. 

Mettaton spotted you and waved. “Good, you brought the doctor back! Alphys, you’re a whiz at surveillance. Will you help me set this line up?” Alphys glanced at Aaron who sitting on a rock, flexing into a small mirror. 

“How come Aaron can’t help?” 

“He’s beautiful on camera but useless with them,” Mettaton stated matter of factly. Someone was missing. 

“Where’s Burgerpants?” You asked. 

Mettaton huffed. “I don’t know. He’s been acting edgy all day and I’ve been catching him sleeping on the job. Last I saw, he went that direction,” the robot gestured toward the Forest. You sighed. You probably should track down the feline Monster. 

“Alright, I’ll be right back,” You informed them. Nobody looked your way or acknowledged you whatsoever. So you walked away into the woods without them.

You realized how stupid you were about 50 feet in and, by that point, it was too late to do anything about it. You swore under your breath but continued to walk. Was it your imagination, or could you hear someone snoring? You walked toward the sound and pushed past a slightly trampled bush. You stared at a small cleared out spot. 

“The fuck is this?” Candles. There were a lot of candles placed all over this area. Different shapes and sizes. Why were there so many candles here? The candles seemed to surround a checkered tarp with strange colored leaves on it. They were rose petals. In the middle of nowhere. This was kinda creepy. You dared not take another step forward and instead remained rooted to the spot. The snoring was even louder and you glanced to your side. Burgerpants was dead asleep at the edge of the clearing and you rolled your eyes. 

“Hey, Burgerpants, wake up!” 

“Uhzz, I’m gonna have to talk to you…later,zz”

“What? No. Talk to me now.”

He snored and you poked him. It did nothing. “Woah! Dude! ;)” The familiar sound of Aaron’s voice made you look up. 

“Aaron? You followed me?” 

“Like, yeah, well what if you saw a ghost and I didn’t get it on tape? Speaking of which. ;)” He handed over a personal camcorder to your empty hands. “Alright, go ahead and start filming like I just found this place. ;)”

Eh. Fuck it. Sure why not? If there were really spooky things, they would probably pick off Aaron first. You obliged the merhorse and hit the record button as he donned a pair of sunglasses. 

“Hello beautiful people! This is Aaron, Professional Paranormal Investigator, PI! And today, we’re like gonna check out this cult site that my sexy camera girl followed me to. Say hello gorgeous. ;)” 

“Uh, hi?”

“Good. Now we got to be like real careful cause of the possible cult spooks that could still be here. ;)” In your head, you were already thinking of multiple ways to dunk the ever living shit out of Aaron but you kept quiet. Aaron slithered to the array of candles like a covert agent and you walked normally behind him. “These candles, not being the same size and shape. This means that there are so many cultists who like want to do scary things. ;)” 

He looked at you expectantly. “What?”

He put a hand over the camera. “I need you to make like the background dun dun dun when I find something. ;)”

“You know putting your hand over the camera doesn’t mute it?”

“Like, duh, yeah I knew that. ;)” He didn’t know that. “Just, we normally add it post but there’s no post. Just now. ;)” 

“Fine.” He removed his hand and crept toward the checkered mat. 

“The candles all around this which means this is the center of the cult energy, ;)”

“Dun dun dun.”

“Sweet. ;) And look at these strange nice smelling pieces of paper. They’re like a rose but if someone took all the petals off ;)” If you rolled your eyes anymore, you could bake them into bread. You ignored him at this point to look around. Burgerpants still slept. Probably his snoring would be broadcasted just as much as this façade of a ghost hunt. “And here’s a voodoo doll. ;)”

“Hmm.”

“Looks kinda like our camera girl. ;)”

“Dun du-what?” You swung the camera back to Aaron who was holding up some form of crude stick figurine. It was a girl, woven out of sticks and thread. You stared at it. “That looks nothing like me.” 

“It’s got a doctor stethoscope on it ;)”

“Oh not you too. It’s just a stethoscope! It doesn’t matter who uses it. A stethoscope is a stethoscope!”

“Look ;)” You looked closer. It had a stethoscope around its neck. Yup. That was a little stethoscope made of twine with the tiniest pebble set up to be the bell. It would have actually been somewhat cute if you weren’t shaking like a leaf.

“Oh my God...what the hell is this?”

A loud yawn broke you from panicking any further and you swung the camera to Burgerpants. He slowly rose to his feet, yawning and scratching at himself. “Man, I’m starving. I feel like I could eat a whole bus of kids.”

“Dun dun dun ;)” 

~~~~~

“Burgerpants, where were you last night? ;)”

How did it get to this point? Five minutes ago, you, Aaron and Burgerpants were staring at a cultist summoning mat. Now you were trying to gather up wood to start a campfire and ignore the interrogation going on behind you. Burgerpants shifted uncomfortably. “Uh, sleeping between you and the boss.”

“Can anyone corroborate that story?” Mettaton asked.

“Uh...you and him?”

“Hmm. You’re right.”

“But where were you when we were asleep? ;)”

“Uh...sleeping?”

“This is getting us nowhere,” you groaned, “Burgerpants clearly didn’t trash the camp.”

“He didn’t?”

“No. He doesn’t have the physical strength to smash the chest for one.”

“Hey” Burgerpants complained.

“Unless...” Alphys began. She put her claws to her mouth. “Actually. Nevermind.”

“What?”

“It’s nothing.”

Mettaton placed a hand on Alphys’ shoulder. “Dr. Alphys. You have the obligation as a doctor to help others...And the best way you can help is to tell us your theory.”

“Well...uh, maybe he is a-“

A large pile of trout slammed down in the middle of the monsters and Alphys shrieked. “DINNER IS SERVED, NERDS!!!” Undyne screamed as she smashed down the last fish at your feet. 

Your nerves were shot. You stared at the lifeless pile of fish in front of you. “Huh.”

“ALRIGHT!” Burgerpants cheered, “Now that’s more like it!” Without another word, he seized a fish and bit its head off. 

Undyne stared at Burgerpants in shock. “What the hell?!” 

“Mmwhat?” He asked between bites. 

“You just ate a raw fish!”

“Isn’t that called sushi?” 

Alphys pulled her shirt collar nervously. “G-guys, did anyone know that there was a storm?”

“Alphys! You’re an expert on human culture! Isn’t raw fish called sushi?”

“Uh-uh, well, er, it’s not exactly eaten like that.”

Well so much for that. You yawned. You were too tired for this. You walked over to your bag of groceries and plucked out a bag of chips. You spotted the hard cider you had snuck in and decided against it. You may have to pack up later if Alphys actually managed to relay the message that there was a storm approaching. 

“Alphys, you need me, I’m going to be in the tent,” you yawned. She nodded at you briefly before she started to argue uselessly against a very irate Burgerpants. No one else seemed to hear you over the arguing so you shrugged and crawled into the tent for a mini nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suspicious behavior? Nah, it's fine.


	9. Making Amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M STILL FUCKING GOING!! AHHHH!!
> 
> Maybe Nov 2nd, but dammit, this will get finished!

You woke up to the smell of fish. Grilled fish to be exact. You blinked around blearily and tried to stand up only for your hand to nearly land on a paper plate. You looked down curiously to see, well, grilled fish. And someone had deboned it for you too. “Huh.” You picked up the dish and spotted a small piece of paper underneath it. You picked it up and read: 

“HUMAN! I HAVE BROUGHT YOU A FISH DISH BUT UNFORTUNATELY YOU WERE DOING THE NAPPING THING THAT I STILL DISPROVE OF. HOPEFULLY YOU DO NOT ROLL ON THIS FANTASTICAL MEAL IN YOUR SLEEP AS YOU WILL THEN SMELL OF FISH AND MAYBE BE UNABLE TO READ THIS NOTE. PERHAPS WE COULD TALK LATER WHEN YOU ARE CONSCIOUS. –SINCERELY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS”

You couldn’t help but smile goofily at the note. “Daw,” you admitted. Yeah, a talk with him would be nice. Straighten out everything that happened. Hopefully he’d apologize and just MAYBE, you could find some safe alone time for the two of you. Preferably away from Mettaton’s constant surveillance. 

“Yo, Alphys, are you in here?” A voice asked as your flap opened. 

“Just me,” You called out between bites as Undyne stuck her head in. 

“Damn. Do you know where she is?”

“Probably stumbling around blindly,” you admitted. 

Undyne gritted her teeth at the comment but smiled as she spotted the dish in your hands. “Ha! Looks like Pap was able to bring you dinner after all.”

“Heh, yeah, it’s not half bad either.” 

“That’s cause he didn’t cook it,” she winked with her one eye. You laughed and she relaxed a bit more. “Hey guess who we ran into?”

“Jeremy?”

“Toriel and Frisk-Jeremy? You mean that guy you dated?” 

You blanched. Oops. You laughed awkwardly. “Fuck, sorry, I thought Alphys told you guys while I was sleeping? He was considering stopping by or something.” 

Undyne smirked. “Oh, Alphys did tell all of us. I was just curious to see what YOUR reaction was.” 

That, uh, that seemed slightly suspicious. You tried to ignore the odd feeling you had. “So you saw Toriel and Frisk?” 

“Oh yeah! Get this! You know that lake we found? On the other side is the Kid Camp where Tori and Frisk are.”

“Seriously?” 

“Yeah, I mean, it kind of sucks cause the only way to see them really quickly is to walk across a bridge that’s kind of uh, less than stable.” 

“That sucks.” 

“Uh, if you’re done eating, would you mind getting the smores together? Those marshmallows stick to my fins like nobody’s business. Plus Papyrus is still cleaning up after dinner and I told him I’d help out.” 

You felt a little bit guilty that you had slept through cooking and clean up and quickly climbed to your feet. “Oh man, yeah sure. I’m sorry. Is he mad at me?”

“Not exactly,” your chest clenched, “but don’t worry, it’s not at you.” Your chest unclenched and you cocked your head. 

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Oh nothing. See you outside, dork!” Undyne called as she deparated from your tent. Well shit, that raised more questions than it answered. And then you remembered what Undyne had said about your meeting with Jeremy: “Alphys did tell all of us”.

“Shit. Papyrus,” you realized. You groaned and exited the tent. Time to see what seeds Alphys had sown.

~~~~~

“Human?” You jumped slightly at the voice and glanced over your shoulder. Papyrus stood behind you, “Do you need help preparing the smores?”

“You can start unwrapping and splitting the graham crackers if you want?” You suggested hesitantly. He did not seem angry. He actually appeared quite pleased. Perhaps, Undyne had misread him.

“Easy!” He stood next to you and worked next to you. “So, did you see how many fish we caught?” He giddily asked.

You smiled gently. “Yes, uh, you certainly brought back a bucket. I’m glad you guys were able to see Toriel and Frisk.”

“Yes, it was quite a nice surprise to see the Queen and the young ambassador having a relaxing day.” 

You chuckled. “That sounds like a nicer surprise than what I had.”

“Oh. Eh, yes…” He coughed and looked away. “Alphys mentioned you ran into your ex date?” Well, he seemed to still be smiling, although the topic made him uncomfortable.

You tried to alleviate his reservations. “Jeremy? I guess I did run into him too. Actually that went really well, But, that’s not what I was talking about.” You took a deep breath. “I accidentally found a cult summoning circle.”

“…Pardon?”

“Well, that’s what we thought it was. There were candles everywhere and blood red flower petals smashed into the ground. But the creepiest part was in the center. On this black and red mat was this little voodoo doll…and I think it was supposed to be me,” you shuddered.

Papyrus stiffened. “I see.”

“It really freaked me out. I mean, I’m pretty sure it’s not cultists but seriously who would make a doll that looks like me?” 

Papyrus cleared his throat. “Perhaps someone who admires you?”

“Then I have a creepy admirer. Ugh. And those candles. They were probably going to light the doll on fire or something messed up like that.” 

“Ah.”

“Well, it probably has me less nervous than Burgerpants does,” you admitted. 

Papyrus lightened at that comment. “Mettaton’s assistant? He seems rather harmless.” 

“No, Alphys thinks…she thinks he’s a Feral werewolf…er cat.” Papyrus gave you a critical look and you waved your hands. “I know it sounds crazy, but you heard Undyne! She said that this place could wake up some Feral instinct in Monsters. Well, what if he was a werecat?!” 

“That would explain the red eyes and weird smell he gives off every now and then.”

“Er..actually, that’s something different,” You admitted. You sighed. “I know it’s silly and immature, but I’m seriously considering staying up tonight just to make sure nothing weird happens.”

Papyrus seemed to be thinking. “Would you like it if I had Burgerpants sleep in my tent?”

You gasped. “Are you serious?” 

“Sure. Plus,” He added as he scratched the back of his head, “I overheard Aaron and Burgerpants arguing earlier. He’d probably be more receptive to the idea.” 

You gave him a bone crushing hug before you remembered his arm. “Ah, sorry, sorry,” you apologized as he winced. 

“No, it’s fine. Undyne hit me with a snapper fish while we were teaching the kids to fish,” Papyrus chuckled as he hugged you back.

“I’m totally willing to forgive you for scaring me the other night,” you teased. 

“Well that’s very nice of you, but there is no need to apologize because I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

You scoffed and pulled away slightly. “Excuse me, but you totally were in on it with Undyne.”

“I am afraid you are incorrect. I was not in on it,” Papyrus insisted, pushing you back gently. 

“Really?” You asked, irked, “Well, if we’re going to bring up things that you supposedly didn’t do. You ditched us to go fishing!”

“To bring dinner for everyone since a bear cat thing destroyed our camp. WHICH, I cleaned up this morning.” 

“Well good for you, Mr. Hero. Meanwhile, I’m the one getting the supplies to even cook your stupid fish.” 

Papyrus huffed angrily. “I would have figured something out! You could have trusted me!” 

“Why should I? At this point, AARON has done a better job of sticking with me than you have!” Well, fuck, that escalated quickly now didn’t it?

The skeleton opened his mouth but shut it decisively. He crossed his arms and you swore he was growling. Finally, he spoke. “I am not happy.” 

“Yeah, well, neither am I.”

“No.” He whirled on you and towered over you. “I am REALLY not happy! I actually feel..upset,” he warned. 

You resisted the urge to stick out your tongue. “Well, don’t let me keep you here! Afterall, you didn’t let it stop you before.”

“I hope you have a good night…you, you nyeh!” Papyrus spat as he walked away. 

“Yeah, well I hope your night is just as awesome, you, you –ughhh!!!” You threw down a graham cracker and smashed it to bits with your shoe. Your eyes caught sight of the can of pasta you had bought and you quickly chucked it into your tent with a frustrated groan.

~~~~~

Alright, Persian here, I hate to do this to you, but I was unable to write the smore scene in time. With everything else, I just couldn't do it justice. Although it's basically explained below by the characters about what happened, it was a scene with a lot of passive aggressiveness that just made everyone uncomfortable. So nothing really crucial to the story which is why I cut it. Maybe when this story is over, I'll put it in the end notes of this chapter if I have chance. Otherwise, continue reading and ignore the woman behind the curtain. 

~~~~~

“Well, that couldn’t have been more awkward,” Alphys admitted as she pulled up her sleeping bag covers.

“I don’t really want to talk about it.” You felt rather crummy and not even the marshmallows made you feel any better. In fact, you felt worse, especially since Papyrus still asked Burgerpants to sleep in their tent even after your rather intense argument. And surprisingly the monster accepted the invitation. Apparently Aaron snored.

You were starting to wonder how Undyne was going to sleep there when you heard a gentle rap on the tent entrance. “Hey, Alphys, it’s me. Can I talk to you?”

“Oh, uh sure,” Alphys agreed and she crawled to the rent entrance. She opened the flap and looked in surprise at her girlfriend. Undyne looked,, well, sad.

“I wanna say sorry for how I’ve been acting lately,” she began, rubbing the back of her head.

“Uh ah you don’t have to, I guess it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not okay. Just lemme talk okay. Pap and I practiced this whole speech and I don’t want to forget anything.”

Alphys nodded. You glanced at the couple curiously. Papyrus and her practiced apologizing?

Undyne took a deep breath and continued. “I was a huge jerk the last two days. I mean like even though I didn’t mean to scare you, I should still still apologize. But I didn’t. And your glasses are broken and I didn’t stick around to help you make an even better pair of glasses. With reinforced armor and a self defense throwing dagger system in case someone tries to steal your cool new glasses.”

“Undyne...”

“And I want to just punch anyone who hurts your feelings. So I guess I gotta punch myself,” Undyne finished, “Alphys, I’m really sorry.” And with that, she pulled back her fist to sock herself in the stomach.

Alphys quickly grabbed her girlfriend’s arms. “Oh my god no, don’t hit yourself.”

Undyne stopped mid velocity and smiled at the scientist. “I'm sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry.”

“Uh, well, I mean it’s alright...can we...hug?”

“Even better.” Undyne hugged the smaller monster and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Undyne looked up and stared at the lower corner of the tent. “...is that a camera?”

“Wh-what?!” Alphys gasped, turning.

“That sneaky son of a bitch.” You gasped. Tucked within the folds of the tent with only the lens peeking out was a video camera. You flipped it the bird and threw a sweater over it.

Undyne scowled at the covered camera. “Well...I was also going to ask if I could sleep with you guys again. Burgerpants is being weird. Well weirder than normal.”

“How so?”

“He kept pacing the tent, muttering to himself. Ugh. Man I don’t know why Pap asked him into the tent in the first place.”

“Uhhh...it’s cause of me.” Undyne shot you an inquisitive look and you sighed. “Before we argued again, I told Pap that we thought that Burgerpants might be a werewolf.” Undyne bust out laughing. You groaned. “Or a werecat, I don’t know.”

“Listen we only had a few werewolf monsters and they got that stuff under control. Burgerpants is definitely not.”

“He keeps falling asleep mid conversation.”

“Eh, maybe that’s his thing.”

“He talked about eating a school bus of children.”

“Uh...” 

“And I found him near a summoning cult circle.”

“....yeah, okay maybe you have something...” Undyne tapped her chin. “Well why don’t we all take turns keeping guard throughout the night? And if one of hears something, they can sound the alarm.”

“That sounds like a really good idea,” you agreed.

“Cool, uh but just a heads up, Pap might stop by so don’t wake us up for him,” Undyne winked.

“Huh? Why?”

“He might come by later to apologize as well. Or not. I don’t know. He had a hard time practicing with me.”

“Uh, okay. Sure.” You admit your chest unclenched slightly. You really hoped he did. You wanted to well maybe apologize to him too...and give him the pasta can. You did care about him even if you really didn’t sound like it before.

“Alright lights out, guards! Alphys, you get the first shift.”

“Oh really? I-I’ll do my best.”

The couple made you smile and you bedded down. You started to doze off rather quickly. Screaming at loved ones really took it out of you.

“Hey Alphys?” Undyne asked.

“Yeah?”

“...cult circle?”

“Spooky place in woods covered in candles and little voodoo dolls of her. And flower petals.”

“Candles? Petals? Ooh. This sucks.”

“What?”

You couldn’t stay awake long enough to hear why.

~~~~~

You woke up as you felt yourself jostled. “Huh. Is it my turn?” You yawned, stretching and blinking. It was dark. Really dark. The only light you could make out was from the almost full moon. “Alphys?” You asked when your questions remained unanswered.

You felt around for the scientist and found the edge of her sleeping bag. You squinted at it and saw that the bag was incredibly full and filled with two monsters that were a tangle of limbs and scales. You couldn’t help but smirk.

Your ears perked up as you could catch the unmistakable sound of rain. Thankfully it didn’t appear to be raining that hard, maybe a drizzle at most. Maybe it would be okay until morning.

A snap outside caught your attention and you hesitated. Who was still up at this hour? What hour was it? Ooh. Maybe it was Papyrus. Undyne had mentioned he might come by to talk. You remained very still and strained your ears.

Another snap, this one louder. You bit your lip. Something felt off about all of this. You looked at the walls of the tent. Was it your imagination, or could you make out a large shadow. “Papyrus?” You whispered, “Is that you?” The shadow moved, growing larger. You could hear something knock to the ground.

Your eyes widened. Oh god. What if it was the bear? That fucking bear came back. Of course it would, you didn’t exactly bear proof the campsite, stupid. And you didn’t tell anyone else how to do so. Everything was still lying out in the ground as far as you knew. You looked to see if Undyne heard the noise but the warrior only snored and hugged Alphys. Shit. There was only one way to be sure. You crept to the entrance of the tent and very delicately, began to unzip the flap. What were you doing?! Did you want to die?! Yet curiosity compelled your fingers to keep pulling down the zipper until you could peek your face through.

The moon shone much more brightly out here, you noted. Drops of rain alighted on your nose as you squinted and looked around. Your eyes found the source of the noise and you froze.

It was a bear. A real living bear. You’re sure of it, even with its back to you, the small growls and grunts it was making were definitely bear noises. You never saw a bear this big before. Maybe it was a grizzly. Those were big right? Did grizzlies eat meat? You really hoped not. In fact you were hoping your stupid body would take the hint and withdraw back into the tent. Finally your brain hit your body with enough motor impulses to compel you to scoot back.

You let out a sharp pained gasp as your foot ran into something sharp. What the hell was that? You looked to see you had picked yourself on one of Undyne’s spears. You looked back out the tent and froze. The bear was facing you now.

And it wasn't a bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...shit.


	10. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hands are shaking but I'm still shooting!  
> To bear or not to bear? That is the question.
> 
> The answer is not bear

Never had you hit the deck so quickly as you did in that moment. You had already pressed yourself again the sleeping form of Alphys and Undyne before you realized that you left the zipper panel open. You seized your sleeping bag and threw it completely over all three of you. 

Alphys woke up with a start. “Huh-what?” You clamped a hand over her snout immediately.

“Shhh. It’s outside.”

“What’s outside?”

Before you could say you didn’t know, the sound of a zipper sliding down made you both freeze. Whatever it was, it was trying to open the tent. You could feel a low grumble that shook the ground you laid upon and you did your best to not even move and not even breath. Alphys remained petrified.

The grumble turned into a growl and you felt the tent shift as something large tried to force its way in.”I-i can see it, oh god.” She panickedly whispered. You risked a glance and saw the smallest tear through your sleeping bag. You didn’t want to look. So you remained there with your eyes shut.

You felt something wet and slimy drip onto your feet. Oh man. You really hoped that wasn’t what you thought it was. Judging by Alphys expression however it was. You were being drooled on. You guys must smell pretty good to whatever it was. A heavy heated wind began to engulf you. Whatever it was, it was right over you. You shouldn’t look. Don’t look. You looked through the hole.

Something monstrous and furry stood over you, salivating. From your close perspective all you could tell was it was big and not human. You shifted slightly. The smallest movement caught it’s attention and it’ head snapped toward you. Red burning eyes bore into you. A fanged snout opened and tows of sharp teeth revealed themselves each of them glistening. A long serpentine tongue threatened to loll out and taste you both. A heavily furred paw reached out to crush you where you lay. You screamed.

“NGAHHHHH!!” A blue spear shot inches past your face and narrowly missed the monster, tearing a hole through the tent. The feral creature snarled and snapped but backed away, pulling the tent down as it did. The structure collapsed around all three of you. Undyne struggled to stand and assume a defensive position as you flailed like a fish. The camp was soon filled with screaming and yelling as all hell broke loose. Undyne tore a hole though the tent and charged out with a battle cry.

“Where’d it go?!” You heard her holler. You climbed out after her. The monster was gone. Your eyes were immediately drawn to the aftermath as the rain started to pour down even harder. The campsite was completely trashed. Chairs and cooking materials had been obliterated. Supplies scattered if not out right destroyed. Aaron and Mettaton looked just as surprised and horrified as you did. The only thing left standing was Mettaton’s tent and…

“Where’s the other tent?” You asked. 

“What?” Undyne looked to where the skelebros’ tent had been. The tent was torn to shreds, scattered along the dirt. You found yourself running over to the scraps of tent.

“Burgerpants!” Mettaton yelled as he rolled after you. You fell to your knees and began to pull tent pieces off the ground.

“Sans!” Alphys called out. You ripped off a piece of canvas and stared at the familiar red fabric lying in front of you. 

“Papyrus?” Your voice wavered. You pulled out his red scarf and fingered the material as it began to grow heavy with rainwater. 

“Shit,” Undyne swore, kicking pieces of tent up. “Pap! Sans! This isn’t funny!” 

“Burgerpants! I swear to God I’m going to have a stern meeting with you if you don’t show up right now!” Mettaton shouted as the onpour increased. 

“Hey, uh, dudes, look :O” Aaron gaped, pointing towards the woods. 

Aaron’s voice was barely overheard over the sound of the onpour. Everyone turned to the woods and stared. The trees that had been standing straight for years had been uprooted and crushed. A path of broken trees cleared the throat and led deep in the darkness of the Forest. But what really drew the attention of everyone were the massive tufts of thick brown fur that clung to the shattered timber. 

“Oh-oh my god. I was right,” Alphys gasped, barely above a whisper. “Burgerpants is-is a-”

“A werewolf.” You finished with bated breath. 

Mettaton crossed his arms irritably. “Wouldn’t he be a werecat?” 

“Not fucking now, Mettaton!” You yelled irritably. 

“Where’s the skeletons? ;)” Aaron asked.

“Don’t you see? He-he took them…or..or”

Undyne stomped her foot down. “There is NO or. Those weenies wouldn’t go down without a fight!” She stood up and clenched her fist. She pointed to Alphys. “Alphys, stay here with Aaron in case they come back! Aaron, protect my girlfriend like you’d protect your manhood. Lori, you’re with me!” 

“Excuse me, but what am I supposed to do?” Mettaton asked. 

You glanced at one of the fallen trees and spotted the flash of a video camera. You pointed to it. “See if you can recover footage from the cameras! That IS why you planted all the cameras, right?” 

“I..yes. I, Mettaton will, comb through footage like my life depended on it!”

“It’s not YOUR life on the line…”

“Sans! Papyrus!” Undyne called as she ran down the path. You wrapped his scarf around your neck protectively and dashed after her, hoping you would find the brothers in time. Because the thought of your last words to him ending in an argument made your heart ache. 

~~~~

“Fuck, I got to start working out!” You panted. Your feet were starting to sink into the now muddy forest floor as you attempted to keep up with the fish warrior. 

“Come on! Doesn’t love give you energy to climb high mountains and cross low valleys?” Undyne hollered.

“Well yeah, but it says nothing but swamp mud!” You lamented.

You felt you had been running forever but it was probably 15 minutes. You both had been following the signs of destruction which so far had produced nothing fruitful so far. Now, you were leaning against a tree, gasping for breath as Undyne studied the terrain up ahead. “The path gets a bit unsteady up ahead, wait here, okay?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Undyne scouted ahead and you waited under the tree. The tree provided some cover from the rain that wavered between heavy onslaught and a pleasant drizzle. You ran your hands over your face and picked up the edge of his scarf. 

“Dammit, Papyrus, where are you?” You asked the scarf. The scarf said nothing and hung limply against you along with the rest of your soaked bed clothes. You shivered. “Sans, you better not be dead…you, you stupid, smiling jerk.” God, you hoped they were okay. The last thing you wanted was to come across a pile of dust. Would you even find the dust in the rain? It would probably melt and drift away. Holy crap, what if they had already been dusted and their dust was being carried by the rain down the path you and Undyne were following and you had been walking on their remains this entire time?

Your chest clenched painfully at this thought and you squinted your eyes tightly. “No, no, they’re alive. I know they’re alive. Dammit, just stop panicking and think.” You stopped talking and realized it was awfully quiet. Why hadn’t Undyne returned yet?

You forced yourself to stop panicking. She’s the Captain of the Guards. Surely she could handle a werecat! Right? You should go after her. You managed a few steps forward until your footing disappeared. You found yourself sliding quickly downwards down the decline of the forest, the rainwater having loosened a lot of the dirt that had been compacted together during the summer months. Ah. So this is what she meant by unstable. Well shit, hind sight’s 20/20 right?

You somehow managed to keep yourself from completely falling on your face as you finally came to a stop where a large boulder had made the ground more secure. You placed a hand against the boulder and let out a shaky breath. Yeah, your clothes had some mud on them, sure, but nothing was broken. And you still had Papyrus’ scarf. “Yeah, this could have been much, much worse.” 

A growl made every hair on your body go erect and your head swiveled slowly towards the sound. Burgerpants…or what was Burgerpants, stood before you, towering over you with a snarl. Now that you were head on, you could see the beast more clearly. It stood on all fours, threatening to bear down on you as it approached, its jaw hanging open, once again showing off those albeit pearly white but still really, really sharp fangs. Red eyes stared at you and a low growl rumbled in its jugular. You couldn’t help but notice, even as death stared straight you straight in the face, that it really did look more like a werewolf than a werecat with that whole snout thing…not that you were really an expert on that HOLY SHIT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE.

You gulped, pressing yourself against the boulder. “Burgerpants?” You asked, “Dude, is that you?”

The growl grew louder and the creature advanced menacingly. Shit, shit! All survival training you had ever seen or picked up from reality tv went right out the window at that moment as you saw the werecat’s jaw open wider, no doubt planning to make quick work out of you. You shut your eyes and looked away. 

“Get away from her, you dog!” Undyne’s voice rang out and you looked up to see the fish monster jumping above. She landed right in front of you, immediately casting a spear and holding it aggressively out toward the monster, er, the scarier Monster. Burgerpants snarled but made no attempt forward. Instead, a heavy paw shot forward within inches of your face. For a second you thought it had missed until you felt how suddenly bare your neck felt. 

Your hand flew to your throat. Papyrus’ scarf. You looked up to see Burgerpants dragging it back to himself, looking rather pleased. You flung a hand out desperately to try and grab it back. “You bastard! Give that back!” His only response was to throw back its head and howl. A loud, piercing howl. You quickly covered your ears and knelt down, Undyne soon following suit.

Mercifully the noise stopped and you risked a look. Burgerpants was gone. You shook Undyne who stood up, shaking her head. “Dammit, where did he go?” She swore. 

“I don’t know. He got the scarf!”

“What?”

“He took Pap’s scarf!” You repeated in a panic.

Undyne made a motion to talk when suddenly you heard Alphys’ voice. “Guys, uh, please respond, over!” 

“Alphys?” Undyne questioned, looking around. You were equally perplexed until you remembered that you had the walkie talkie. 

“The walkie-talkie!” You remembered, pulling it out of your back pocket. It did not get too soaked so you depressed the speak button. “Alphys, Undyne and I are here. Over!”

“You guys need to come back-there’s crk here crk ver.” The sound crackled in and out.

“Say it again, over.”

“Co-crk here crk over.” You and Undyne exchange glances. 

“Maybe Sans and Pap made it back?” Undyne suggested. 

You nodded. “God, I hope so. We have to head back…uh,” you glanced at the now slightly perilous incline you had fallen from. “If we can climb back up.”

“Only one way to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps we'll have some luck back at camp, otherwise Night #2 is going to end on a rather melancholy note. 
> 
> On a side note, I like to imagine the scene where the Monster enters the tent as the scene from The Lost World: Jurassic Park when the T-rex sticks its head in the tent. :D (okay, done now)


	11. The Blair Witch Copy Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly different form written for this chapter. You'll know it when you see it.

By the time you reached the camp, both you and Undyne were soaked to the bone. The rain had mercifully stopped when you were halfway up the hill, but the damage had been done. You shivered and sneezed while Undyne looked positively refreshed as you entered camp. It made sense since she was technically part fish..er, mostly fish. 

Alphys spotted you both and ran to you, holding a black and red checkered blanket. Undyne motioned to you and the dinosaur scientist quickly threw it over your shoulders. “Did they come back?” 

“N-no. But, someone else came,” Alphys explained. Your hope depleted only for exhausted curiosity to assume its place. You followed the dinosaur. “I-I tried to tell you on the walkie-talkie, but the rain is really uh, messing things up.” 

“Is it a Forest Ranger?” You asked hopefully. 

“Holy shit, Lori! You looked like a drowned rat!” Your eyes widened at the familiar voice and looked to see a familiar man running toward you.

“Jeremy?” You quickly found yourself enveloped in a hug by your ex date who was thankfully warm and dry (well, warmer and dryer than you). “What are you doing here?”

“I heard the storm was coming sooner so I came up to help get you guys out of here,” he explained, breaking the hug and putting his hands on your shoulders. 

“We can’t leave,” Undyne informed him.

“Why not?”

“Papyrus, Sans and Burgerpants have gone missing,” you tactfully explained. Honesty was not the best policy at the moment. How insane were you going to appear if you tried to tell him:

“Well, they think my assistant Burgerpants was bit by the Feral Monster living around here and has subsequently turned into some form of werewolf cat and carried off the skeleton,” Mettaton explained matter of factly. 

Jeremy stared agape at the robot. “I’m sorry, what?” 

Aaron nodded. “You see, dude, I'm a paranormal investigator and this just has supernatural written right over it.”

“You mean all over it?”

“Ah dont be hating. Sure. We got these tapes but we can’t play them. BP had our portable player when he turned into the bloodthirsty monster thing. ;)”

Alphys nodded. “I-i was thinking we could go to the summer camp across the lake and see if they have any computers we could play this oh. Anything I have has been done water logged.”

Jeremy nodded slowly. “You talking about that camp for kids? Yeah, I think they do. But there's no way in heck we’re going to be able to head that way until morning. That bridge on the lake has been closed since last week so we'd have to go the long route and I wouldn't recommend anyone driving it until they could see more than their hand in front of their face.”

You sneezed. “So what? We just sit here and wait until morning?”

“Pretty much, I'm sorry, guys. But you're not going to do any good for anyone but if you get hurt needlessly.”

A heavy weight settled on the group at his words. Even Mettaton seemed at a loss for words. 

“I suppose he's right,” Undyne finally admitted 

“Undyne?”

“Dammit, I know. But we won't be able to save anyone if we can barely stand up from exhaustion.” She sighed. “I guess we better try to get some sleep. We'll start again once the sun comes up.”

Jeremy gestured to his truck. “I got some room for your girls since your tent seems uh, no longer usable.” Even in the darkness you could make out your tattered tent. Not that it couldn't stand but if t rained again, you might as well be sleeping in a fish bowl.

Mettaton watched as the human male opened his back seats and you all followed him in. Exhaustion made everyone far less prudish and you soon found yourself sandwiched between a fish woman and a dinosaur scientist. Jeremy tossed another blanket over you guys and climbed into the front seat.

“You want me to turn on the radio or something?”

“No, but we should try the walkie talkie again!” You realized. “Alphys?”

Alphys nodded excitedly and pulled out the small device. She pressed down the speak button. “Hello! If you guys can hear me, uh, say something. If you-you want. Uh over.” 

Nothing but static responded to Alphys’ call. Not even Mettaton and Aaron responded. Undyne peeked through the car window. “Are they getting out of the tent?”

“What the fuck?” You asked, peeking out the window. Sure enough, the robot and merman left the tent. You rolled down the window and shouted into the rain. “What are you guys doing?” 

“Going into the forest.”

“Well, yeah, I mean, I get that, but why?”

“For journalism.” 

Undyne groaned and rolled over. "Fuck it, let them die." 

~~~~~

“Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3? We have sound?”

“We have sound?”

“Are we streaming?”

“Yes.”

Mettaton: Testing can you see me?

Aaron: Yeah, like can you see me? ;)

Mettaton: Yes. You look fantastic.

Aaron: Righteous ;)

Mettaton: We have sound.

Aaron: Yup. ;)

Mettaton: Is the camera live streaming?

Aarron: Looks like it. ;)

Mettaton: Wonderful. *faces camera* Aaron said there was a cult site around here that could hopefully offer us some clues as to Burgerpants’ recent transformation. Where is it?

Aaron: Uh, yeah we gotta walk this way. ;) 

Mettaton: I guess I better change forms. This terrain isn't the best for wheels. *Mettaton changes into Mettaton Ex Form*

Aaron: Right uh yeah, wow, you are a really pretty guy. ;) 

Mettaton: Why thank you!

Aaron: You have a boyfriend? ;)

Mettaton: Depends, who’s asking?

Aaron: Uh me? ;)

Mettaton: Is this it? *Flashes flashlight in front, revealing cult site.*

Aaron: Yeah, this is it. It’s by this log that looks like naked Shyren. ;)

Mettaton: I found it adorable that you don’t know what you’re talking about.

Aaron: Yup! There’s the little doll too. ;)

Mettaton: Doll? *Camera pans to show Aaron pointing to the little doll in the center of the site.*

Aaron: Yeah, the little doll that looks like the human. ;)

Mettaton: I see. Well, go get it.

Aaron: What? ;)

Mettaton: Go get it.

Aaron: But it’s a cult circle. Like, shouldn’t we not enter cult circles? ;)

Mettaton: Fine, I’ll do it. Hold this. *Hands camera to Aaron and walks by the candles.*

Aaron: No wait! ;O

Mettaton: *Reaches down and picks up doll* See? Come here. 

Aaron: Uh...okay, I guess. ;) *Follows Mettaton into the circle.*

Mettaton: This is the doll?

Aaron: Yeah. ;)

Mettaton: It’s kind of primitive but I can see the appeal.

*Both monsters freeze as a creepy loud unintelligble shout is heard.*

Aaron: Dude. ;O

Mettaton: Relax.

Aaron: Dude. ;O

Mettaton: I’m sure it was nothing...well nothing we couldn’t handle. 

Aaron: I knew it! I knew we shouldn’t have entered the circle! And we insulted their doll!! Oh man, like, dude, we’re going to be sacrificed to their pagan dogs! ;O

Mettaton: I’m sure this was...did you say pagan dogs?

Aaron: Uh…

Mettaton: It’s pagan gods. Come now, we cannot let fear blind our servos. I’ve come prepared. 

Aaron: Yeah? ;)

Mettaton: Yes. I have a map. *Pulls out crumpled map* I marked the location of the camp here. We can walk there. 

Aaron: Okay, okay. We can do that. ;)

*They begin to walk in a direction. Same creepy noise from before*

Aaron: Are we almost there? ;)

Mettaton: Yes. Just a few more feet South. 

Aaron: South? But, we're walking North. ;)

Mettaton: *Stops* What?

Aaron: Yeah, see this moss? Moss grows on the north side of the tree. ;)

Mettaton: How do YOU know that?

Aaron: I like to creep around trees a lot. ;)

Mettaton: Well, I’m for sure going South...unless…*Flashes light against monitor* it’s something paranormal altering our path.

Aaron: Paranormal? Like a ghost? ;)

Mettaton: Puhlease. Ghosts have far better things to do than terrorize strangers-uh, actually, wait. That's not entirely true.

*The creepy noise calls out again, this time slightly closer. It sounds masculine* 

Mettaton: Did you hear that? That sounds just like a witch!

Aaron: Aren't witches chicks? ;)

Mettaton: It all makes sense. Witches are notorious for messing with the path of innocent travelers! 

Aaron: No. ;)

Mettaton: What?

Aaron: No. ;)

Mettaton: What’s wrong?

Aaron: It’s the same tree! ;) *points to a tree in front of them*

Mettaton: What tree?

Aaron: The naked Shyren tree! ;O

Mettaton: The naked...tree?

Aaron: Oh my God! She brought us back to the cult site! ;)

Mettaton: I don’t see the site...

Aaron: Quick! She must be tracking us through the map! Give me the map. *Mettaton hands the map to Aaron who tosses it in the darkness* We’re safe now. ;)

Mettaton: Correct me if I’m wrong, but didn’t you say it was a log earlier?

Aaron: Oh you’re right...uh. ;)

Mettaton: You just threw away our map. 

Aaron: She’s messing with my mind, dude! *The creepy sounds go off again, only this time, much closer* Oh my God! I don’t know what to do! ;)

Mettaton: We need to keep going. We need to stay motivated.

Aaron: What’s my motivation at this point? ;)

Mettaton: You need motivation? Fine, here’s your motivation. You’re lost and angry in these woods and no one else is here to help us. There’s a witch out there and we just picked up one of her crass dolls. And now she’s chasing us. There’s no one here to help us. We walked more than 10 minutes and we ended up in the same place. There’s no one to help us. There’s your motivation!

Aaron: You’re a terrible motivator. ;)

Mettaton: Do you want to be caught by the witch?

Aaron: No. ;)

Mettaton: Then we have to keep walking back the way we came. 

Aaron: Okay, okay. Right. AHH! :O

Mettaton: What?!

Aaron: Look! This tree fell over! What could have knocked over this tree? Could it be the Witch?

Mettaton: Or, you know, the storm. But the Witch would make it more exciting, wouldn’t it?

*Start to hurry back the way they came, until they once again come to the Shyren log.*

Mettaton: That-that’s the same log, isn’t it?

Aaron: *nods wordlessly.*

Mettaton: Well...this is unfortunate. 

*Creepy noise is practically right behind them, super loud*

Aaron: Oh man, What is that?! I’m scared to open my eyes! I’m scared to close them!

Mettaton: *faces camera toward self* Blooky, sweetie, I just want to apologize to you. I should have stayed and helped at the farm. Or at least, told you to your face that I was going to leave!

Aaron: *panicked* We’re gonna die out here. ;)

Mettaton: And Burgerpants, even though you’ve turned into a viscous were cat, I still think of you as one of my best employees. 

Aaron: Oh my God, there’s so many things I haven’t done with my life. Like get a 10-pack ;)

Mettaton: And I realize that this might be my final broadcast and this is really all my fault, but perhaps we were fated to do so. Like a shooting star, burning bright into the night before disappearing into the darkness. 

*Creepy noises get ridiculously loud*

Aaron: *starts to openly weep*

Mettaton: And with this, I hope all my fans know how much I love them. I suppose this is good-

*Figure bursts into the clearing and Aaron screams bloody murder*

Jeremy: What the HELL are you guys doing out here?

Mettaton: Jeremy?

Jeremy: I’ve been calling for you guys for hours. What’s going on?

Aaron: There was this witch, dude and she was like using magic to have us walk in circles. ;)

Jeremy: That’s because you were walking in circles! Seriously! You passed by the car like 8 times. 

Mettaton: Really?

Jeremy: Yeah. I’ve been trying to shout for you guys but it’s hard for my voice to carry in the rain so I’ve been stuck using this shitty megaphone I found in the trunk. See? *holds out megaphone and shouts into it - producing the creepy noise.*

Aaron: *Begins to laugh and cry at the same time.*

Mettaton: I see…

Jeremy: Come on, I’ll take you guys back, you’re probably less than 20 feet away at this point. *The monsters begin to follow him back*

Mettaton: This...seems rather anticlimatic now doesn’t it?

Aaron: We lived, dude, we lived. ;)

Mettaton: I think this calls for something far more drastic and exciting for tomorrow. 

Aaron: Huh? What do you mean? Mettaton? Dude? You can’t just say cryptic stuff like that. ;)

Mettaton: I certainly can. It’s called *looks directly into camera* Foreshadowing, darling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this led to some comic relief...? If not, well, let's see what comes on the third day.


	12. The One Where Alphys Commits a Felony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE FAILED!!! *Sobs* and in doing so, failed all of you.
> 
> Alas, this story will be completed. Must Love Animals will be back full swing by Wednesday as I am also in the process of moving. (So I failed on that one as well)

“Are you sure about this?” Alphys asked from the passenger side of Jeremy’s truck. 

“Yes, I mean, we need to at least ask for help if not look,” you insisted, sniffling.

As soon as dawn broke, Undyne had immediately left the truck and scouted once more. She had returned within the hour, disappointed, angry and empty handed. And that’s when it had been decided. 

“Are you sure you want to stay here alone with these guys?” Undyne asked, shooting a shifty glance toward the robot and merhorse who had been awfully quiet since their adventure last night. “They’re not going to be much help if Burgerpants come back.” 

“Yeah, but you guys should be back way before nightfall. And even if he does come back before then, he’s going to come back as Burgerpants. Not the fucking werecat thing. And no offense, but I think I could beat the shit out of a ex-food service employee if I had to…or want to.” 

“True. Listen, they have a walkie talkie so if you need to contact us, you can and we’ll come right back.” 

“Hopefully, they have at least a VCR or a computer or something,” Alphys mentioned. 

Undyne gave you a hard look. “Alright.” A webbed hand grabbed your shoulder. “We’ll find them, okay? You can’t get rid of them that easily.”

You tried to say something, anything heroic or brave or insightful. Instead you just sneezed really hard. Because that’s how life works. Undyne waved a good bye and entered the truck.

Jeremy approached you last with a box of tissues. “Listen, seriously, call us for anything, okay? Promise?” 

“Promise.” With that, the human male entered the truck and drove away. 

It was quiet. Too quiet. You turned around to see Mettaton and Aaron had approached you. 

“We have a proposition.” You eyed the Monsters suspiciously. 

“What do you want?”

“How well do you know Burgerpants?”

“Not at all.”

“Ah. Well this will still work. We want your help in luring him out.” Mettaton cleared his throat and continued, “It's clear by the cult circle that you found him near that he must secretly be obsessed with you to have made the little dolls of you. So...if you act like you're finally reciprocating his advances, no doubt he would come to you. And then we can capture him and find out what happened.”

“Huh, and what happens if he comes out after dark and instead of the love of his life, he just sees a delicious flesh stick?”

“We'll cross that bridge when we get there.” Well, so much for that.

“What makes you think I would willingly do that?” You asked, stifling another sniffle in an attempt to make yourself look serious. It didn’t work. 

“If we capture him, he can tell us what happened to the skeletons.”

You bit your lip. “Alright, I'm in.”

“Excellent. Follow me this way. We’ll need to get you into costume.”

“Costume? What? How are we going to get his attention?”

“Have you ever seen the film King Kong?”

“...You’ve got to be fucking joking…”

~~~~~

The trio had almost made it half way, when Undyne slammed her hand on the dashboard. “Dammit, I just can’t sit here!” 

“Don’t hit it so hard! You’ll set off the airbags!” Jeremy yelled back.

“Pull over right now!” 

Jeremy looked wildly around. “Here? This is the middle of the forest.”

Alphys looked at Undyne in awe. “Undyne?” 

“My best friend and his bro are still out there and I mean, I’m no good with computers but you are Alphys. You don’t need me for that. I got to at least try to find them!” Undyne growled. 

Jeremy scoffed. “Well there’s no way in hell I’m pulling over-“ His voice stopped in his throat as he felt something cold press against his Adam’s apple.

“Stop. The. Car.” Alphys warned, pressing the weapon closer against his throat. 

Undyne stared at her girlfriend in absolute bewilderment and amazement. Jeremy gulped. “This is insane. You can’t be serious.”

Alphys pressed the instrument even harder against his throat. “Pull. Over.”

Jeremy quickly hit his emergency lights and pulled over to the side of the road. Undyne grabbed Alphys and passionately kissed her, her long tongue forcing itself inside of the dinosaur’s mouth in an effort to taste her. Alphys practically melted in her girlfriend’s arms. They finally pulled apart with a throaty gasp. Undyne nodded to Jeremy, unlocked the door and leapt out into the forest. 

Alphys collapsed into the passenger chair with a sigh, resting her “weapon” against her chest. Jeremy took it from her and stared at it. “Did you just carjack me with a monkey wrench?” 

“Y-yes, yes, I did,” Alphys admitted with a stutter.

“Love makes you do crazy things,” Jeremy sighed, putting the car back in drive and continuing the trip. 

~~~~~

Alphys practically threw open the door and ran, only to trip over the log that the truck had parked against. Jeremy quickly leaped to her aid and helped her back to her feet. “Are we here?” She groaned.

“Yeah, I think so. Excuse me, excuse me!” Jeremy called out to a counselor. “Is Queen Toriel here?” 

“Alphys?” The human and Monster turned around to see Frisk running toward them. 

“Oh Fr-frisk! I’m glad to see you! Do you know where your mom is?” 

“Uh, yeah, are you guys here because of last night?” 

Alphys and Jeremy exchanged looks. “Last night? What happened to you guys last night?” 

Frisk scratched his head. “Well, we all were outside to see the stars. Then the storm started and we had to go inside. But then around midnight, uh…well, my mom can explain better.” 

The child led them further into the camp. Jeremy glanced around. There were maybe about 30 kids or so and they all seemed excited. “Is it just me, or do these kids seem way more excited than they probably should?” He asked under his breath to the dinosaur.

“Uh-well, maybe a bit?” She agreed. They followed Frisk until he brought them to Toriel. She was sitting at a wooden picnic table, intently reading a large book in front of her. 

“Queen Toriel?” Alphys ventured. The Queen looked up, relieved. 

“Oh, hello. We were wondering when you would be able to come,” she greeted. 

Alphys nodded. “We-we were hoping you would let us borrow a computer or…did you say we?”

Toriel nodded. “Of course.” She turned her head toward a nearby cabin. “Did you find those books?” 

“yup.” Alphys and Jeremy’s eyes widened as Sans emerged from the cabin, carrying a stack of books. He was wearing a shirt that was far too big for him that sported the words. 'World's Best Mom' in glitter. He spotted the visitors and waved. “hey guys!”

“SANS?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we found 1 out of 3. Yay.


	13. How to Lure a Monster

You stood there in a short skirt and a school girl shirt. “This is so fucking demeaning,” You swore at Mettaton and Aaron as they held up a camera. 

“Hush, you need to practice what we rehearsed before we go live.” 

You rolled your eyes and looked up at the clouds that were threatening to darken any minute now. “I'm going to die if it rains,” you punctuated this with a sneeze and a shiver. 

“You get the sweater when we’ve had one successful attempt. And your backpack when you’re done.”

This whole process had taken far long than you would have liked. By the time the stars had come up with a script, setting and costume design, it was starting to get closer to late afternoon. Not that you were wasting time waiting on them. You took this opportunity to pack up the rest of the site, pausing only when they directly asked you a question or molested you in someway to acquire “measurements ;)” as Aaron put it. 

You couldn’t even call for help as the boys had commandeered your backpack which you had stashed your pajama pants, the walkie talkie, tissues and the pasta can. Maybe…maybe you would get lucky with that last one.

You sneezed and went to wipe your nose only for Aaron to grab your arm and pull it down. “Don’t smudge the make up. ;)” He reminded you. Right. The make up. The over the top, stage make up. Your eyes couldn’t pop any more than this without actually falling out of your skull and your cheeks were bruised with blush. You even had to be careful not to lick your lips otherwise you could smear the dark red lipstick that had splattered on you. 

And that setting you had mentioned. Yeah. They had taken you away from the site and managed to find another clearing. This one seemed slightly less creepy from the cult site, although the claw marks and crushed stumps really did not put anyone at ease. Hell, even Aaron stole a furtive glance around more often than you liked. The only one who seemed mostly unphased was Mettaton. 

“Action!” 

“Oh Burgerpants! Where aret thou? I am ready for the love and sexy making?”

“Yes!”

Keeping a straight face was impossible. “My body cells quiver with wanton desire and my ankles yearn for your advances.”

“Ah! I can feel the passion just steam in this woods.” 

You groaned and rubbed your head. “Okay, no, I’m not saying these lines. These are terrible.” 

Mettaton huffed. “These have been extensively researched to excite audiences.”

“By WHO?”

“Special focus groups.”

You stifled another sneeze. “This is NOT how you seduce a guy. Or at least one Burgerpants’ age.” 

Mettaton scoffed. “Oh please, are you suggesting you could do better?”

Your eyes narrowed. “Yes, yes I can.”

“Prove it.” 

Well, the glove was tossed now, wasn’t it? You almost bit your lip but you stopped yourself. If you were going to prove anything, it would work against you if you had lipstick on your teeth. Instead, you smiled. “I need music.”

“What song?” 

“Pour some Sugar on me.”

“We may get copyright claims on that.”

“Unless it’s used for education purposes,” You informed him. “And I’m educating YOU on how to seduce a Monster.” 

“…Aaron, play the song off your phone.”

“Uh yeah sure ;)” 

Suddenly your walkie talkie went off from your bag. Your eyes focused on it immediately. "Hey! Is someone trying to contact us?"

Mettaton shrugged, "I didn't hear anything."

"I bet she's just trying give up, ;)" Aaron teased.

You tensed. "I'll show you who's giving up what!" You found a particularly straight, narrow yet sturdy tree and hesitated. This is how people died in horror movies. Trying to attract the attention of the monster with sex. And here you were, placing your hands along the bark of the narrow tree. “Ready to have your minds blown?” 

The music started and you swung on the tree, looking directly into the camera only to freeze. Oh my God. What were you thinking? Trying to seduce someone who wasn’t even here. And it wasn’t even someone you liked it. You racked your brain. 

What if you were doing this for Papyrus? Would that help? Could you pretend he was here, alone, watching you? You tried to imagine how he would look, sitting there, sockets totally trained on you. You took a deep breath and swung around the tree again. 

This time when you faced the camera, your eyes were half lidded, your lips pursed and your chest pushed out, “Hello big boy,” you addressed, in a husky voice (thank you, cold), “Where are you off to tonight?” You asked the figment of your imagination.

You could just imagine his voice in your head. ‘Oh, well, I was thinking about heading to bed, it’s pretty late.’

You cooed. “You want to go to sleep already, but baby, I just got here,” you purred, curling a strand of hair between your fingers before slowly pulling your fingers out and against your lips.

‘Ah, I do not wish to be a bad host. Perhaps you would be interested in a puzzle?’

“I was hoping we could play a game, a special game just between you and me.” 

‘A special game?’

“Mmm, a very special game,” you punctuated each of these words with a pop off of your top, “I like to call it dress up,” You finished this statement with a final pull of your shirt, fully opening it up, revealing the tight spaghetti strap bed shirt you had kept on underneath.

‘W-wowie. Uh..’ He would try to turn away. He was too modest. 

“Oh, don’t look away, dear, this-this is all for you.” You pressed your body against the trunk as you slipped off the rest of the outer shirt. “The things, I want to do to you.” Oh, the things you really did want to do to that skeleton. 

Papyrus would blush but would ask. ‘Like what type of things?’ His voice starting to quiver with excitement. 

You wrapped a leg around the tree and leaned away from it. “So, so many things. I want to run my hands up your thigh,” You explained as your hands traveled up your thigh, teasingly lifting up your skirt slightly without showing anything. “Ohh! Why aren’t you touching me? God, you know how much I need your phalanges on me,” you gasped, pressing your hands against your chest. 

Shit, did you just say phalanges? Your imaginary Papyrus seemed to pick up on your words and he grinned at you. His smile only encouraged you to take this further and you giggled as you imagined him finally advancing upon you, kissing your cheeks. You tried to ignore Aaron whose tail had almost gone completely erect and Mettaton who had produced a fan for his servos.

“Ooh. You’re so forceful in your kisses.” You let out a moan and held a hand out to your lips, “I’m sorry, I just can’t help myself when I’m with you.” 

‘Please, don’t hold back,’ you could hear him whisper in your ear. You threw your head back to allow him to kiss your neck, shutting your eyes with wild abandonment.

A growl boomed from behind you and you immediately froze.

Aaron stared in shock. “Wow, that, uh actually worked? ;)”

“What?” You turned around shakily and caught a glimpse of glowing eyes. It growled again and you fucking bolted. “Shit! Shit! Shit! RUN!”


	14. Escape!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm operating on coffee, cats and uh..caterpillars!

Undyne leapt down from another rock and landed with a tuck and roll. She’s not sure how long she had been searching the forest but it must have been a few hours by this point. Only her actual combat and survival training had allowed her not to get totally lost by this point. 

She pulled out her walkie talkie. “Hey Lori, any news from camp? Over?” She asked. There was no answer. She sighed. Knowing Mettaton, he probably took out the batteries to make things more tense and dramatic. Perhaps she better be heading back. 

A rhythmic tapping caught her attention and her gills twitched toward the sound. It didn’t like anything she would normally hear in the forest and she warily approached its source. She paused in her approach and pulled out her walkie talkie. She chuckled as she shut it off. Man, that would suck if she had found herself in a tight bind only for her walkie talkie to go off and reveal her position. 

.--. --- .--.

The same tapping pattern continued and she followed it curiously until she came to a small log cabin. It was inocous enough, nothing sinister about it. The windows were a bit too high for her to reach and look into. In fact, there appeared to only be one door to enter and it was shut. Undyne pressed her fins to the door to listen. .--. --- .--.

Was that…morse code? She listened to the tapping again. It seemed to be saying…POP? She cleared her throat. “Uh…hello?” She finally ventured. 

“Oh hello! Did you get my SOS?” A familiar voice asked cheerfully.

Undyne cocked her head at the door. “Noo…You’re tapping out POP.”

“You’re joking!” 

“No, the S is …, not .---.” Undyne explained, rapping on the door to demonstrate her point. 

“Nyeh! Well, now I feel rather silly!”

There was no mistaking that voice. Undyne broke into a delighted grin. “Pap!” 

“Undyne!” The skeleton’s voice called from inside. “Have you come to visit me?” 

“Visit you? No! I’m here to get you back! We were worried about you!” Undyne exclaimed. 

“You were?” He sounded surprised.

Undyne lowered her voice. “Lori is really worried about you.”

Papyrus’ voice softened. “I-I see. Oh wow. I didn’t mean to make everyone worry. Especially the human.”

Undyne chuckled. “Well, she’ll sure be glad to see you. Come on out, and we’ll head back.”

“Absolutely! I-uh, oh dear. I actually can’t.” 

“What? What do you mean I can’t?”

“Well, for one, the door is locked and-“

Undyne kicked down the door in a second. The sturdy wooden barrier fell forward with a thud, revealing Papyrus mid speech. “Done.”

“And two, I’m not supposed to leave.”

Undyne walked into the room. “What do you mean you’re not supposed to leave? Is someone keeping you here?” She asked, immediately scoping out the inside of the cabin for a sinister trap. Instead there was just a table, a comfy couch, some snacks and a television. 

“Well, no, I don’t believe so,” Papyrus shrugged as he watched Undyne lift the couch to search for some form of torture or restraint. 

“Then what?” 

“They just said that I am not supposed to leave.” 

“Who’s they?” 

Papyrus opened and closed his mouth. “Eh, actually…I don’t remember.” Undyne looked at him worriedly. He groaned and looked around. “There was a note around here. At least I thought there was. It told me I should not leave otherwise something bad would happen…” He mused.

Undyne caught his hand, catching his attention. She didn’t like the sound of that. “What do you mean you can’t remember?” 

Papyrus hesitated. “I remember it was really dark. I remember a lot of shouting. And then…I think something dragged me. And then I woke up here. Ooh! But it’s not that bad! Look! The television was already tuned to the MTT station!” He exclaimed excitedly, pointing to the television.

Undyne’s eye twitched. “Oh was it now?” She asked dryly, “How convenient for you.” Something seemed awfully fishy and for once it wasn’t her.

“Yes!” Papyrus agreed, missing the slight venom in his friend’s voice. He brightened considerably. “That’s what they must have meant by something bad! If I had left, I surely would have missed the announcement from MTT that Mettaton was going to live broadcast soon!” 

Undyne open her mouth to share some of the venomous thoughts she had about the robotic host when the television screen flickered. She stared at the screen as a fluorescent ring began to burn into the screen. “What is THAT?” 

Papyrus scowled and gave the television a good smack. “Sorry! That dumb circle thing likes to show up when the reception is spotty! Ah there we go!” The ring quickly vanished and a blurry image came into view. 

Undyne squinted at the image. “I really can’t see anything.”

“Eh, it’s usually better than this. Don’t judge me,” Papyrus grumbled as he eyed the screen. 

“Turn up the volume, I think someone is talking.” Papyrus obliged and turned it up. The screen was beginning to come into focus, but the unmistakable sound of Mettaton’s crisp voice could be heard loud and clear. 

“Oh please, are you suggesting you could do it better?”

“Yes, yes I can.” 

Papyrus blinked in surprised. “That sounded an awful lot like the human.” 

“We may get copyright claims on that.”

Undyne nodded, already pulling out the walkie talkie and flicking it on. “I thought so. Hang on. Lori, hey, do you know you’re on tv? Over.” 

“Uh yeah sure ;)” Well, that was Aaron, ellipses and on. 

“Hey! Is someone trying to contact us?” Your voice called out.

Undyne put down her walkie talkie. “Huh, guess that is her,” she theorized, “We should probably head back to meet up with them before they accidentally film themselves walking into a hornet’s nest or something, right, Pap? Pap?” She looked toward her friend for an answer but saw his sockets were glued to the television. “Yo! Pap!” She called, waving a web in front of his face. 

Papyus blinked in surprise. “What? Yes, you were saying?” 

“What’s so interesting?” Undyne asked, her eye glancing over to the television only to do a double take. “Woah.”

The camera had focused now, revealing you in some type of sexy school girl outfit. Undyne couldn’t help but immediately think of those animes she had seen with Alphys and blushed. Damn, what she wouldn’t give to see her girlfriend in that outfit. Not that you weren’t too shabby yourself. You seemed rather unimpressed with the whole thing as you rocked back and forth against a tree. 

That all changed when you spun around the tree and faced the camera, your disinterested speech immediately falling into a sultry, smooth tone. “Hello, big boy. Where are you off to tonight?” 

Papyrus coughed, “I uh..well, I was going to sit here and-“ He stammered, looking rather flustered.

“You want to go to sleep already, but baby, I just got here,” You purred, batting your eyelashes. 

Papyrus appeared quite baffled. “Sleep? But, uh, you’re-“

“Papyrus, she’s not actually talking to you,” Undyne informed her friend. The skeleton, scratched the back of his cranium, an orange blush still bright on his cheek bones. 

“I was hoping we could play a game, a special game just between you and me.” Undyne gave Papyrus some space as he sat down. Your performance on the television altered him significantly and to be honest, she had the sneaking suspicion she shouldn’t really be here while he was watching this. 

“Why is she doing this?” He finally gasped. 

“Who knows? Maybe Mettaton has her thinking it’ll draw out the Monster,” Undyne scoffed.

“I like to call it dress up!” Papyrus immediately jerked his head away as your top came off.

“Ah! Wowie! Uh!”

“Oh! Don’t look away, dear. This-this is all for you!” Papyrus resumed watching you at your beckon, speechless. “The things, I want to do to you.” 

“What type of things do you want to do to me?” Papyrus squeaked, his gloved fingers beginning to finger his scarf. 

This was getting too much and uncomfortable for Undyne. “Ugh! Pap! She’s not actually talking to you! She’s acting!” She stressed, pointing to the screen as your fingers manipulated the hem of your skirt. “She could be talking about anyone or-“

“Ohh! Why aren’t you touching me? God, you know how much I need your phalanges on me!” 

Undyne’s voice died in her mouth at that line. Papyrus gripped the table in front of him roughly, threatening to splinter the material. His breathing was slightly ragged and Undyne found herself seriously regretting breaking open the door. 

“I’m-I’m just going to stand in the corner until you know, she’s done, okay?”

“Y-yes. Maybe you should,” Papyrus’ voice wavered.

“Ooh! You’re so forceful in your kisses!” A moan. “I’m sorry, I just can’t help myself when I’m with you.” Another sensual moan. Undyne could hear the wood beginning to snap in the table and she was about to start whistling or humming to drown you out. 

The sound of a growl grabbed her attention and she quickly turned around as Aaron’s voice said, “Wow, that, uh actually worked? ;)” There behind your figure was a pair of sinister, glowing eyes. Undyne did not admit she was secretly grateful for the interruption.

“Shit! Shit! Shit! RUN!” Your terrified voice shrieked and the transmission suddenly shut off with a scream, leaving the room with the only sound of static. 

“What the fuck?” Undyne finally broke the silence, “Why is Burgerpants there now?! He wasn’t supposed to change until night!” 

“Where was that?” Papyrus asked, the color successfully leaving his face as he stood up unsteadily. 

“They’ve got to be close to camp!” Undyne theorized. “Come on! You and me, Pap! Let’s go be heroes!” She exclaimed. 

Papyrus beamed. “Lead the way, Captain Undyne!”

~~~~~

You’re not sure how long you were in the tree for. Could be a few minutes, could be a few days. But there was no way in hell you were coming down anytime soon. Mettaton, Aaron and you hid amongst the branches of the tree, freezing your asses off.

“I don’t understand,” you whispered, “Dusk won’t be here for another thirty minutes. How could he have already changed?!” 

“Perhaps he is more motivated than I give him credit for,” Mettaton mused, “I should really think about raising his salary.” 

“If we survive. ;)”

You sniffled again and Mettaton shot you an irritated look. “Do you really have to do that? Burgerpants might hear us.” 

“Hey, I have a cold,” you angrily shot back, “which you made a helluva lot worse.”

You felt something slither close to you. “Like, I can help you get warm, ;)”

“It’s not that type of cold,” you argued.

Mettaton waved dismissively toward you both. “Fine, yes, get her warm, anything.”

Aaron shot you a smile and you felt yourself shudder…but more from grossness than arousal. His tail climbed up your leg and you suppressed a swear at him. His tail immediately shot back. “Woah, you’re warm already. I’m really good at my job. ;)”

“That would probably be the fever,” you informed him, already rubbing your head. You’re really surprised you made it up this tree with how miserable and dizzy you felt.

“Hush! I think it’s near us.”

“Like, how can you tell? ;)” 

Suddenly the entire tree shook ferociously and all three of you practically screamed like bitches as you tumbled out. Thankfully, the drop was broken by some sharp bushes and you and Aaron soon stood up, covered in only minor cuts. Mettaton whined as a rock dented his body, but otherwise, he appeared fine. 

Mettaton looked behind you both. “Not to alarm anyone, but we probably should continue the human’s earlier plan, yes?” Something inhuman shrieked from behind you and you once again ran.

Blind panic gave you adrenaline you didn’t think you had and you found yourself jumping over and dodging brambles, bushes and logs. You glanced around to find Mettaton and Aaron still following you. Well that was good, at least. The monster hadn’t caught up to you yet. 

The roar of incoming thunder startled you and your ankle twisted. The misstep, although minor, was enough to send you tumbling down and you assumed the fetal position in an attempt to brace for impact. You tumbled and slipped on the ground until your body landed on something soft. You rose to your hands and knees and stared down. 

It was the checkered cult mat-er, actually blanket, now that you actually felt it. You looked wildly around. Your crew members were gone. “Mettaton!” You called out. “Aaron!” You yelled. 

No answer. You tried to stand, only for your ankle to throb painfully. “I’m going to fucking die,” You told yourself. The monster may have already got the other two and no doubt you were next. The thoughts were confirmed as something was thrown from the bushes at your feet. 

It was one of Mettaton’s arms. You screamed. “Oh my God, Oh my God!” The bushes from whence it came shook violently, the growling almost deafening. You stood there in petrified shock. Something launched itself of the bushes at you and you cowered with a cry. 

Imagine your surprise when something landed on you. You blinked curiously and looked. It was a towel. “AND CUT!” You heard the familiar voice of the robot host yell.

Cut? Your eyes widened in shock as Aaron and Mettaton emerged from the bushes. “Cut? What do you mean cut?” 

Aaron grinned smugly at you as Mettaton explained, holding aloft his video camera. “This was the perfect shot. Surely seeing you in mortal peril will draw Burgerpants coming out if your strip tease didn’t. Well, provided he’s watching on the Undernet App or tuned in to MTT Live.” He punctuated this statement by reattaching his arm with a satisfying click.

Your mouth open and shut for several seconds as muted rage bubbled within your throat. “This…this was a scene!” You demanded. Wait. Did he say MTT Live? Whatever blood was in your face immediately drained. “Did you just say…live?! As in, everything up to this point-“

“Shot before a live streaming audience!” Mettaton finished for you. What the FUCK were you thinking?! Didn’t it clue in to you when he had the camera out that maybe he would actually film it instead of it being “practice.” Mettaton chuckled as you ran your hands through your wet hair. “I’m sure we’ll get some letters about it, but the absolute sensationalness of it will surely make up for-Ah!” Mettaton had barely enough time to dodge as you threw a candle at him. It thunked Aaron in the head but it didn’t do anything to him. 

“You made me think I was being chased by a monster for ratings?!” You yelled, tossing another candle. You were so dizzy it didn’t come close to hitting either of them

“And to lure Burgerpants out! ;)” Aaron offered helpfully. 

You stopped midthrow as you realized how dark it had suddenly become. “Guys…where’s the sun?” You asked. 

“It uh, is like going down. ;)”

“You mean it’s setting?! You guys are luring Burgerpants here and the sun is SETTING?!” You gaped, “He’ll transform any minute!” 

“Perhaps Beauty will conquer the Beast?” Mettaton suggested, “All we can do is wait and see.”

“Fine. Give me my bag so I can use the walkie talkie to tell Alphys and Undyne where we are,” you demanded. Aaron handed you over the communications device and you depressed the speaker button. “Hey, guys, it’s me, I’m stuck at the cult site with the two idiots here! Can anyone hear me? Over.” 

You waited tiredly for a response. Alphys’ voice soon crackled through. “Uh-uh, hey, yeah, we hear you. Uh, were you on television just a moment ago? Are you okay? Over”

You sighed and groaned. “I’m fine. Mettaton thought it would make for great television to make it seem like I was getting chased-”

“Hey! It was also to lure Burgerpants out OVER!” Mettaton called over your shoulder. 

“Ah! I’m glad to hear that. Toriel was very confused. Over.”

You blinked. “Toriel? Alphys, are you and Undyne still at the camp? Over.”

“Alphys is…she and her girlfriend carjacked me to let Undyne hop out half way to camp. Over.” Jeremy’s voice echoed.

“She has the walkie talkie though! Over.”

Mettaton whistled in appreciation as you processed this information. How were they able to talk to you if Undyne had the walkie talkie though. And if so, why wasn’t she responding? You focused on the more important question. “Well, were you guys able to play any of the tapes? Over.” 

“Most of them have been damaged beyond we have a few left that seem promising. Sans has been trying to blow dry some of the wet ones with a hair dryer. Over!” 

“Sans?!” You broke into a surprised smile. “Did you say Sans?! Over!”

“Yes, Sans is here. He’s been here since last night apparently. Stayed over to watch the stars with Toriel. Over.” Well that explained how they were communicating with you.

“And Papyrus? Over.” 

“He’s uh, not here. Over.” Your heart sank into your chest.

“I-I see. Well uh..”

“I’m TIRED OF WAITING!” Mettaton complained loudly before you could release the button. “If love and lust won’t draw him out, then jabs at his personal character will have to do!” You released the button as you stared at the robot.

“Is he going to taunt Burgerpants? Over” Jeremy’s voice asked. You pressed the button to answer but Mettaton did it for you. 

“Burgerpants! Sometimes I feel that your work ethic suffers because you only put 70% into your job! And maybe if you brushed your fur more often, it would have a much more glowy velvety feel to it like you always wanted!” You raised an eyebrow. This was Mettaton’s way of taunting Burgerpants?

Even Aaron seemed rather unimpressed. “That’s not very good, ;)” He chuckled.

“Oh! Well have at it! Tell me how to run my own employees then!” 

“Uh, okay, uh ;)” Aaron handed off the camera to the robot who you weren’t sure pressed record or not…but you wouldn’t have put it past him to be honest. “Hey BP, the only pussy ya get is yourself! ;)”

That was probably going to be more effective. You stifled a snicker. Mettaton appeared intrigued. “Well, that certainly does have more bite to it I suppose.” 

“And you’re named after how bad you smell! Burgers and butt! ;)” Eh, this was getting a bit dumb. 

“Well, that should be enough,” Mettaton began. 

“And the only reason a girl would like you is if she thought you were a real cat! Except people actually like real cats! ;)” You shifted uncomfortably.

“HEY!” The sharpness of which Mettaton suddenly barked caught you both off guard. The robot dropped the camera, marched over to Aaron and jabbed him in the chest. “I will not tolerate slander against an MTT employee.” 

“But you said-;)”

“Burgerpants is a very important part of the MTT family and I trust him completely to carry out my wishes. Even if I were no longer here!” Mettaton argued as the sun fully set. 

Aaron shifted uncomfortably. “Well, uh, you do got to admit he’s kind of a pussy. ;)” 

“ALRIGHT FUCKFACE! ENOUGH WITH THE CAT JOKES, YOU OVERINFLATED SACK OF HORSE MEAT!” All three of you jumped and turned to the yell. There in the beginnings of moonlight and rain stood Burgerpants, bedraggled, unkempt and thoroughly pissed. 

And to everyone’s immediate realization, not a werecat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnn!!!
> 
> On the plus side, Mettaton really values his employees, even when they could be trying to kill him. ;)


	15. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D I love all of ya'll and that's not the carpal tunnel syndrome talking!

“Come on, Pap! The sun’s setting soon! We got to hurry!” Undyne yelled as she sprinted ahead.

The skeletal Royal Guard in training had followed her movements precisely up this point and as they were within a few hundred yards of the camp site, this was not the time to slow down. 

Unfortunately, that’s exactly what was going on. Papyrus had managed to leap over one last large log before his knee sunk into the now muddy forest floor. His whole chest shook as he actually panted for breath. 

“Papyrus!” Undyne called, darting back to her friend who was trying to get back to his feet painfully. “Are you alright?” 

“Of course! Everything’s fine!” Papyrus reassured her. 

Undyne narrowed her eye. “You’ve been lagging, Pap,” she noted. Papyrus struggled to get to his feet and managed to do so with a final push of exertion. 

“Perhaps I should not have indulged in so many snacks,” He mused. 

“Hang on, you ATE the food that was left for you by the people who locked you in?” Undyne asked, her jaw dropping. 

Papyrus brushed her off with a smile. “Of course! It would have been rude to my host if I did not-ah!” He fell to his knees and shut his sockets. “My stomach hurts.”

Undyne paced anxiously. “They must have poisoned the food,” she realized, “That way you couldn’t leave the room. They probably would give you an antidote if you stayed!”

“I-I guess I shouldn’t have left the room. It was rather rude of me. I should have left a note,” He winced.

Undyne grasped him by the shoulders. “No! What’s rude is that they poisoned you in the first place, Pap! Oh man! If I hadn’t taken you out, maybe I could have hung around and beat the hell out of whoever did it.” 

“You’re a good friend. Please do not blame yourself! I probably would have tried to leave after watching that live broadcast, anyway,” Papyrus comforted. He gasped and shut his sockets. “Ow, ow, it hurts.”

“What hurts?” 

“Everything,” He groaned. He shot her an apologetic look, “Undyne, I really appreciate our friendship.”

Undyne took Papyrus’ hand and clenched it tightly. “Don’t say things like that Pap!”

“But it’s true. All the cooking lessons and training…”

“Pap, people only say that when they’re dying. And you-you better not die. Seriously, don’t do it. You and me, we’re so close! We’ll get there and I’ll find a way to fix this. Pap, don’t die! That’s an order!” Undyne demanded.

Papyrus didn’t seem to hear her. He sunk further onto the ground, unwrapping his scarf from his neck. “Can you give this to the human?” He asked raggedly.

“Don’t you dare take off that scarf! You put that on right now!” Undyne growled, forcing it back on her friend. “You’re going to wear that when we meet up with Sans and he’ll say we’re spinning yarn when we tell him what happens or something else just as stupid!” She managed to get the scarf completely back on Papyrus. 

The sounds of screams and shouting emanated from the direction of the campsite. Undyne swore. “Shit, shit. It’s already here.” 

“Undyne, you need to go,” Papyrus coughed. 

“I’m not going without you.”

Papyrus shuddered and clasped his arm. “Undyne, please go. Right now. Please.”

“Pap, I’m not leaving you alone with that thing.” He tried to speak again but it appeared to be quite painful for him to do so. Undyne cast a spear and stood in front of him. “Alright, you damned furry cat! Come at me!” 

And then it howled. 

~~~~~

“Burgerpants! Where have you been?” Mettaton practically squealed. 

Burgerpants grumbled and looked away, “Doing cool Monster things. And you!” He snapped, pointing to Aaron who backed away. 

“Huh, uh me? ;)” 

“You better watch what you say because when the moon comes out, I’m going to turn into a Feral Creature!” He threatened with a snarl. 

You stared at him in confusion. “What the fuck are you talking about?” 

Burgerpants huffed. “I’ve been roaming the forest in solitude, with no one to spend my lonely nights with, transforming at night without willpower into an untamed creature of the night.”

Mettaton gasped. “Wow…how mysterious and romantic.” 

Aaron nodded. “That does sound pretty cool. ;)” 

“Hold the fucking phone!” You yelled, walking right up to him. He started to hiss until you jabbed him in the chest. “You CANNOT be the Feral Creature.”

“And why not?” 

“Because the moon is out RIGHT NOW!” You informed him, pointing up into the sky. Sure enough, the moon was already ascending into the sky, sunlight completely vanished from this world. 

Burgerpants’ eyes widened. “Shit.”

Everyone got really awkwardly quiet. Mettaton rubbed his processor. “Ah, Burgerpants…would this have anything to do with a girl, would it?”

“This has nothing to do with Catty.”

“Uh, dude, he didn’t say Catty. ;)”

All of his color drained from his fur. “Aw..aw mannn!!! Uh…shit.” Mettaton patted a seat next to him and Burgerpants walked past you to sit down, defeated. “Listen, don’t judge, okay, I mean, it’s complicated.” 

“Enlighten us.”

“The day we left, Catty finally gave me her phone number! Do you know how long I’ve been wanting that?! She told me I could call her that night, so l borrowed the satellite phone from the car. After everyone went to sleep the first night, I left the tent so I could call her. We-uh, we talked for 30 seconds before she had to go.”

Burgerpants groaned. “But I got lost and I was wandering around the Forest almost the whole night. By the time I got back, the campsite was trashed. This was literally the worst trip ever until Dr. Alphys said on the livestream that I could be a Feral Creature. And Catty started texting and calling me nonstop!”

Burgerpants glowed. “Do you know how nice it is to have a girl suddenly find you really really cool?” 

“No. ;)” Aaron answered honestly. You were slightly impressed until he added, “Because girls always think I’m really cool so it’s like normal. ;)” 

The cat monster ignored him and continued. “So the second night, I went out again to talk to her a bit, pretended I was changing. She thought I was so cool being a creature of the night, lonely soul looking for love…I uh, didn’t know what happened until later, to be honest, when she asked if I had really dusted the skeletons…that and the striptease with the really sexy skirt you’re wearing,” Burgerpants admitted, shooting you a wink. 

“I chose it. Don’t worry, it comes off way easier than it goes on. ;)” Aaron proudly stated. You resisted the urge to throw another candle at him. 

Instead you focused on Burgerpants who looked, well, pretty crestfallen. “I mean, I guess she’s figured out I was lying since I mean, it’s dark and I’m still me. Still useless, waste of life, me.” 

“Nonsense!” Mettaton exclaimed. “You do so many things! Afterall, who else knows how I like my coffee cup prepared in the mornings?!” 

“Empty but colored in with brown marker so that everyone thinks you can drink coffee,” Burgerpants admitted, the trace of a smile alighting on his feline face. 

Aaron slapped him on the back. “Yeah, and like, dudes like you are the ones the girls ultimately settle for after they take a ride with the wild ones like yours truly! ;)” 

Burgerpants’ eyes sparkled. “You really think so?” 

Your walkie talkie crackled and you glanced down at it quickly. Was someone trying to contact you? You pressed the button. “Alphys, hello is that you? Over”

“Anyone-crk-found!” You pressed the device closer to your ear. Was that Undyne? 

“Dude, of course, I mean studs like Jimmy Hotpants and I are pretty rare so like, we can only have so many girls. So by like process of elimination, one girl will totally settle for you. ;)” 

“Danger! You-crk!” Okay you really needed to concentrate. You tried to tune out the males as you adjusted the antennae on your device. 

“Oh don’t even get me started on Jimmy! With his perfect biceps and soft sexy fur, walking around MTT studio like an alabaster GOD!” Burgerpants groaned.

You let out a startled yelp as Aaron goosed you. “Course, girls in skirts like these are pretty cute too, so it doesn’t hurt to try for one of these! ;)”

You whirled on Aaron. “If you touch me one more time, I will find your dick-“

“Sweet ;)”

“-and I will chop it off with this fucking voodoo doll!” You threatened, tossing the creepy doll at him. To your unfortunate timing, something shouted out of your walkie talkie but you managed to scream over it. Damn. 

“Damn, you and Jimmy must sync up on your time of the month, huh,” Burgerpants whistled. “I probably should get the band aids from the car before you bite someone too.” 

“Jimmy’s a chick? ;)” Aaron asked astounded. 

“What-no! Are you dense?” 

“Dense with muscle! ;)”

The radio crackled once more. “-pyrus. He-crk.”

You wavered on your feet, your head spinning. “Wait, wait. Everyone stop,” you finally gasped, rubbing your head.

Mettaton gratefully took your side. “She is right, we’re getting ahead of ourselves. So what do we actually know?” 

“Eh, uh, well it sounds like Sans is at the kid camp with the doctor,” Burgerpants spoke.

“And you’re here. ;)”

“So where’s Papyrus?” You asked.

Burgerpants shrugged. “Honestly, I’d be more worried about the monster.” 

“I’m starting to feel that there isn’t a monster. At least a real one,” You spoke lowly, “What do you think…Mettaton?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton has some explaining to do!


	16. Revelations Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get some answers! Mettaton, prepare yourself!

The robot seemed surprised. “Excuse me?”

“You literally had a fake monster chase me for television. How do I know that you didn’t set everything else up too?”

“I’m flattered you think so highly of me,” Mettaton thanked, “But I’m not sure what purpose I would have in making my number one fan vanish.”

“Uh, well maybe you’d have him hide out, telling him it’s a puzzle hide and seek game…to up the tension?” Burgerpants suggested. 

“E tu, BP? E tu?” Mettaton asked. 

“Dudes… ;)”

“I doubt that,” You admitted, “Papyrus wouldn’t do that, but something is preventing him from coming back.”

“And you think I did something malicious to prevent him from returning to us?”

“Listen, I heard you tried to incinerate Frisk in a game show. I already KNOW what you think is good television,” You pointed out. 

“Yeah, uh, Mettaton, that’s true. If Dr. Alphys hadn’t turned off the fire, you know, we’d be down one child ambassador…and also underground,” Burgerpants admitted. 

“Dudes… ;)”

Mettaton put a hand to his sensors. “Well, how about this? I promise that I have not touched a single bone on that darling skeleton!” 

“Maybe the monster got him?” Burgerpants suggested.

“Dudes! ;)” 

“For the last time, there’s no-“

“DUDES! ;)

“ALRIGHT, AARON, WHAT? WHAT IS SO DAMN IMPORTANT? AND IF IT’S ABOUT MY SKIRT, I SWEAR TO GOD, WE’RE GONNA THROW DOWN RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!!” You yelled at the merhorse. 

Aaron gulped and pointed a shaky finger behind you, the color draining from his scales. “L-look.” Burgerpants gulped, looking practically petrified. 

Mettaton blinked and stared behind you, his lights dimming. “Lori, I-“

And then you felt it. Something hot and heavy exhaling on your back in such a way that could only be described as terrifying. There was no mistaking the sheer terror plastered on the faces of those in front of you. “It’s right behind me, isn't it?”

The boys nodded and you turned slowly around. You stared into the red eyes of something that was both very much alive and very, very angry. “Oh my God, the monster is real,” you choked. 

On all four legs, towering over you, stood the Creature. Rough mangled fur covered its body as it bristled and shook in the moonlight. A long snout protruded from its face, revealing underneath, rows upon rows of sharp teeth. Dark blood seemed to pour down from its jugular as it eyed you eagerly, waiting for you to make a move. God, whose blood was that? Had it already gotten someone else? 

“Maybe it’s like a dinosaur and it only sees us if we move,” Burgerpants whispered. The monster’s head swiveled immediately in his direction and snarled. “Oh crap, it can hear us, huh?” 

“Yup,” Mettaton asserted, drawing the monster’s attention, “Dear, see if you can back up slowly without getting murdered, would you?”

“I-uh-uh..” Your legs wouldn’t budge.

“Right, well that won’t work. New plan. Burgerpants, please pick up the doll and throw it into the woods beside us.”

Burgerpants choked. “Right now?”

“Yes. We are running short on time so please hurry.”

The cat monster slowly kneeled down and picked up the doll, the monster watching his every move. “What now?”

“Toss it and run.” Burgerpants gulped and chucked the doll into the woods. 

A piercing screech erupted as the Monster charged past you all towards the doll’s destination For a moment, everything stood still. A scaly hand grasped your own and yanked you out of your frozen bubble. “We gotta go ;)” Aaron squeaked and you immediately ran with him into the woods. You caught sight of Burgerpants and Mettaton fleeing in the opposite direction before your view became obscured by darkness and vegetation. 

For a few moments, you heard nothing but the sound of your own heavy ragged breathing as you slid and ran through the foliage. Finally, finally you both stopped for oxygen, leaning against a tree for support. “Cardio is hard, ;)” Aaron panted, his scaly muscles sweaty with exhaustion. 

You feverishly nodded. Your thoughts managed to finally catch up with your body, wheezing for breath and consideration. Mettaton, ass as he was at the moment, he hadn’t been lying. There really was a monster. And Papyrus really was missing. Your stomach lurched as the rain really started to pour now and the thought of stepping in dust once again crossed your mind. You shuddered.

What you wouldn’t do right now to have his gloves on you right now instead of Aaron’s. You shot the monster a tired look. “We probably need to keep going,” you whispered. 

Aaron laughed nervously. “We left it way in the dust,” you shivered at the word, “I’m sure it has no idea where we are ;)!” 

It happened faster than you could react. A dark brown shape lunged from the shadows and seized Aaron before you could even blink. “Aaron!” You shrieked as the Monster tried to drag Aaron into the bushes.

Aaron screamed and flailed. “Ah! Dude! OW! He bit my tail! Ow! My perfect tail! XO” He yelped painfully. You quickly looked around and saw a rock. You grabbed that sucker.

“Hey asshole!” You yelled. The monster turned toward you and you threw a rock at its face. It released Aaron’s tail just long enough for the merhorse to scramble away and flee back from whence you came. You grinned triumphantly. “HAHA! YEAH! No monster meal for you tonight!” You taunted. The Monster turned to you and you paled. “Ah, uh, but human could still be on the menu…shit.” The Monster lunged for you and you fled faster than an unladen sparrow. 

It did not appear to anticipate your quick exit and you could hear the splinter of wood as the Monster collided with the tree. You didn’t turn around. You knew what happened to people who turned around in horror movies. Instead, you continued to scramble and run. Mud and rain clung to your body as you tried to put as much distance between you and the creature. 

A cluster of large rocks lay to the side and in a split second decision, you quickly leapt to the side and hid behind one of them. You suppressed the desire to swallow air rapidly and loudly and instead covered your mouth with your hands to silence what seemed to be your very loud breathing. Instead you listened. 

The ground trembled as the Monster approached your position. You desperately tried to become one with the granite. You could see the snout of the creature emerge past your rock and you silently began to beg and pray that it wouldn’t look to the side. Your heart beat unsteadily as the beast continued its path, seemingly not to notice you as it advanced further into the forest. Your eyes shut in relief as at last, its oddly shaped tail trailed past you. You did it. You had successfully hid from the Feral Creature. You were so happy you could almost cry.

“Crk! Lori! Where are you?! Crk!” Your eyes widened and your hands immediately fell to silence your walkie talkie. Oh my God. How could you have forgotten about that?! Maybe, maybe it didn’t hear it. A low growl tied your stomach into a knot and you looked up fearfully. The Creature stood right in front of you. 

You pressed yourself against the rocky structure as the monster approached, the blood from some other poor creature still dangling from around its neck. Wait, no. It wasn’t blood…It was a scarf. Papyrus’ scarf. Papyrus’ scarf, worn around the creature's neck like a trophy. Your date wasn't a fucking trophy. You clenched your fists, anger displacing your fear. 

“How dare you wear that?” You yelled at it. The monster hesitated before starting to growl. “Nu uh! You do NOT growl at me!” You shouted, cutting off the growl. The monster stopped as you continued. “That does not belong to you! That scarf belongs to the nicest, sweetest guy I know! He wouldn't hurt a fly!” The monster let out a small grumble. It almost sounded like English. 

The monster approached you again and this time you were not going without a fight. You grabbed a small rock and tossed it at it. It bounced off it harmlessly but the action caused it to pause, allowing you more time to fish things out of your bag. Preferably heavy things. 

You tossed your sunglasses. “He and I were dating!” You continued, “And we really cared for each other!” Now your pajama shorts. “And now I'm never going to be able to tell him how much he pisses me off and-and how much he means to me!” You almost sobbed that last part as the monster neared. You reached into your bag and pulled out the can of pasta. “Because you fucking killed him!” You outright sobbed, preparing to chuck the can. 

The monster was faster and dashed forward unexpectedly. You gasped and slipped against the rock, barely keeping your footing. You looked up fearfully into the glowing red eyes as the monster leaned over you, jaws opening. “I wish I could have told you. I'm sorry, you stupid jerk!” You yelped regrettably, holding the can defensively in front of your face for the final bite. 

It didn't come. You opened your eyes. The monster looked uh, distressed? No. You were delusional with fear at this point. Emotionless. A killer. Undyne was spot on. This was only a ruse to distract you from another attack! Yes! You could spot its tail beginning to approach from your side. You snorted. “You actually have the balls to pretend to be sad!” Your eyes burned with fresh crying and now outright rage. You pointed to the tail it continued to draw forth. “I bet that's how you got him. Pretended to be all fucking sad so he'd lower his defenses before you struck him with that-what the fuck is up with your tail?!” You cried, gesturing to the extra appendage that wavered hesitantly. Seriously. Did it get caught in a weed whacker? The tail was completely exposed, vertebrae and all. The monster did not seem to appreciate your comments.

You let out a sharp gasp as the tail swept your feet and you landed on your butt. The monster no longer hesitated and advanced. You were only a few inches away from its face. The scarf dangled in front of you as if to taunt you once again. You couldn't help but chuckle. “You even tried to wear it the same way he did.” You tried to ignore the skeletal tail lurking near you and made eye contact instead. If you were going to die, you would do it looking at death. Yet, something shiny still caught your attention. Your eyes flickered away briefly to spot a glittery kitten band aid on the arm of the monster. You had seen that band aid before. But where? Realization dawned on you and you turned to the monster. You looked right into his orange eyes. Its familiar, orange eyes that made your heart skip a beat. 

Your eyes widened. No. ”No. There's no way,” This had to be a trick. The boney anatomy, the placement of the scarf, the band aid...his eyes. You gulped. “Papyrus?” You finally asked. 

The monster wagged his tail. “Oh my God,” was all you could manage.

You stood up shakily, your legs threatening to buckle under you at a moment’s notice. Your hands reached forward and touched the sides of his face, silently thanking the fact that he didn’t pull away as you held on to him for support. You parted the fur and saw not skin but bone underneath. “Oh my God. Oh my God.” You kept repeating. Your date is a were wolf. A skelewolf? Oh God, did you even know?

If you hadn’t been dizzy before, the world was practically spinning by now. Your hands slipped from his face as your legs collapsed underneath you. You could hear what used to be Papyrus emit a nervous whine as your fevered exhaustion overcame what little stamina you had kept. Your vision clouded and the floor disappeared underneath you. You slipped into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! We found Papyrus....oh.
> 
> Shit.


	17. Another Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real quick, most of you guys seem to enjoy this story, but uh, if you don't, then feel free not to read. Nobody is forcing you too, except for those under mind control, in which case, BRING ME A SANDWICH MADE WITH THE FINEST OF GOAT CHEESE!
> 
> Btw, trying to respond to your comments so if you notice some new responses to your old comments, that's me playing catch up! :D

Undyne leaned against the tree, soaking wet and breathing heavily. She was trying to figure out what the hell happened.

~~~~~

“Alright, you damned furry cat! Come at me!” She yelled, backing up. Her boot nearly slipped on Papyrus’ scarf. “Pap! Stop trying to take off your…scarf.” Her words faltered. Hang on a second. Hadn’t you said the monster took his scarf? How did Papyrus get it back? “Papyrus! How did you get your scarf back?”

“..Sorry..” 

"Don’t be sorry. Pap! Seriously, how did you get your scarf back? Lori said the monster took it! …Pap?” Her friend wasn’t moving. Undyne lowered her defenses and kneeled toward her friend. “Papyrus?”

His head shot up. Red eyes meet her own and at once everything fell into place. “Oh shit!” Undyne couldn’t dodge fast enough as a rapidly growing tail slammed into her, knocking her into a tree. She shouldn’t have lowered her defenses, she realized, as the impact winded her far more than it should. Instead, she was left to witness her friend’s transformation.

“Help ;)!”

~~~~~

Undyne made a face. She did NOT call for help. The voice called again. “Help ;)!” Undyne groaned. That sounded a lot like Aaron. 

It didn’t take her long to find the merhorse and when she did, it was truly pitiful. He had curled into the fetal position, rocking back and forth, hugging his tail anxiously. “What happened?”

“The monster attacked me. He bit my tail! ;)” Undyne sighed and looked over the merhorse. He seemed intact. Only thing possibly injured was his ego but that would heal fairly quickly she imagined. “It went after the human. ;)”

“He did? Crap.” Undyne swore. She pulled out her walkie talkie. “Lori! Where are you?!” There was no response. She swore again. Hopefully you were faster than you had been in the past. Or at least could climb quickly.

“I think I heard it come from over here!” Another voice called from the foliage in front of her. She pulled out her spear and aimed. Burgerpants and Mettaton stepped out, only to freeze in place.

“We are unarmed!” Mettaton announced. 

Undyne narrowed her eye. “Mettaton. What did you do to Papyrus?”

“You too? Really? Burgerpants, make a note to have me meet with PR. Clearly I’m still viewed as some form of maniacal Monster host,” Mettaton huffed. 

“Did the Monster get him?” Burgerpants asked. 

“The Monster IS Papyrus!” Undyne snarled. Mettaton looked rather surprised. Burgerpants chuckled weakly.

“Oooohhh. That explains a few things,” Burgerpants admitted. 

Mettaton and Undyne looked at the feline monster. “What?” 

Burgerpants laughed and scratched his head awkwardly. “Remember how Papyrus visited the MTT studio before we all left for this trip.”

Mettaton nodded. “Yes, I invited him to meet the cast of Forbidden Love, MTT’s number one romance-drama!”

“Uh…yeah. Well, one of the cast members, uh, got too excited and bit Papyrus.” 

“Did we have him sign a waiver releasing us from liability?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I don’t see the problem.”

Undyne blinked in surprise. “Hold up, one of your employees bit Pap? And you don’t see anything wrong with that?”

“Well he DID sign a waiver,” Mettaton reminded her. 

“Who bit him?”

“Jimmy, sir.” 

Mettaton’s screen flickered. “Jimmy? Why on earth would he bite Papyrus? I know he’s been acting a bit more aggressive the last few days but I didn’t think he’d actually bite anyone.”

“The moon is full.”

“I don’t see how the position of the moon has anything to do with this.” 

Burgerpants groaned. “Sir, you know what Jimmy is, right?”

“Of course I do! Jimmy is a werewolf-oh, I see where we’re going with this,” Mettaton realized.

“WHAT?!” Undyne exclaimed loudly, startling the two. “You’re saying a werewolf bit Pap and you guys didn’t think to tell anyone? How irresponsible are you?”

“We did put a band aid on it.” 

Undyne felt like she was going to crush them both. Mettaton seemed to pick up on this and quickly waved his hands. “It’s fine! Once the sun comes up, he’ll turn back to normal. And then we can go about trying to fix him! This place does a magical presence. There’s got to be something around here that’ll reverse the transformation.”

Undyne warily agreed. “Alright, but until then?”

“We just make sure he doesn’t bite anyone and make another werewolf monster. And we definitely make sure he stays away from that children’s camp. Those human children are most likely very delicious with their stomachs filled with marshmallows and chocolate!” 

Undyne smiled before her grin faltered. “Shit.”

“What?”

“Papyrus bit Aaron.”

“Are you sure?” They looked toward the merhorse who had been awfully silent. “Oh…Burgerpants, see if you can snag that camera from him before he completely transforms and crushes it, will you?”

The trio watched in exhausted horror as Aaron flailed and squirmed on the ground. The greenish hue to his scales had become a sickly yellow. Legs sprouted from his bottom half, gangly and slimy as they writhed. The long luxurious hair Aaron had sported shed in clumps to make way for hardened spiky ridges. 

Burgerpants was the first to say it. “He looks more like a big gila monster than a werewolf.” Aaron swiveled his head on them with a snarl. 

“Hey, BP, maybe shut the fuck up next time?” Undyne suggested, rearming herself. 

Mettaton chuckled, handing another camera to a shaky Burgerpants. “Well at least it can’t get any worse.”

A bright flare shot into the sky, catching everyone’s attention. The shot was quickly followed by two more flares that gently glided down the night sky. Aaron let out a strangled howl and charged in the direction of the flares, leaving the three monsters standing there. 

“Did those flares just come from the children’s camp?”

“I think so.”

“Shit. Shit! Shit! Come on! We got to stop him!” Undyne ordered. 

“Better plan! We’ll stay here and watch for the human and you’ll let me attach this Go Pro camera to your arm while you hunt Aaron!” Mettaton cheered. Undyne snarled almost as frightening as Aaron at the suggestion. “Fine, fine! Let me just clip it to your shirt. There!” The warrior facepalmed and dashed after the Feral Aaron, accompanied only by the sound of the camera whirring as it recorded the chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now there's two Were Creatures! :D


	18. In the Cave of the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done moving. I also have the beginnings of strep throat...so fun times had by all on that. >.<
> 
> That being said, yay! I got a chapter out! :D

Warm. 

You woke up to something warm enveloping your body. Slowly your eyes focused. There was a campfire. When had your friends made a campfire in this rain? Why did you have difficulty moving? 

Safe.

Your fingers traveled upwards and found a checkered blanket wrapped snugly around you. You shifted, freeing yourself from your cozy restraint to sit up. Shadows of the campfire flickered against the stone wall. It was quite mesmerizing and you felt yourself relax just watching them.

Warm.

“Stone wall?” You asked yourself. Yeah, you totally didn’t remember going inside at all. Were you even inside? If you didn’t know any better, it looked like you were in a cave. You had quite a comfy floor in you were in a cave. Even your tent wasn’t that comfy. You fondled the material underneath. More blankets. You were beginning to see a pattern. Someone wanted you to be really comfortable. 

Safe.

You racked your brain as you observed your surroundings and froze as you spotted the Feral Monster. You stifled a shriek. Wait, wait! Hang on, you knew him! That was Papyrus…What the fuck was he doing? You watched curiously as he held up a small can in his massive paw. Oh hey! That was your spaghetti in a can! You watched him fiddle with the can before finally slamming it down, shaking the cavern walls. You winced as he picked it up, the can now busted open and poured its contents into a soup pot. “Huh, well that’s one way to open a can.”

Hungry.

You shook your head. Was it just your imagination or were you hearing voices. You did not have much time to reflect on this as your voice seemed to catch Papyrus’ attention. The monster glanced your way and practically bounded toward you, managing to keep the majority of the pasta in the pot. He set it over the fire and nuzzled his snout between your hands.

Happy.

“Hi, Papyrus,” you greeted, giving his newly formed snout a gentle scratch. “Did you bring me here?” Papyrus cocked his head at you. You bit your lip. Shit. You had no idea if he understood anything you said. “Can, uh, do you understand me?” You asked. He nodded. “Okay, uh, that’s good at least. Uh..” You tried another question. “You wouldn’t happen to be able to talk, would you?”

A look of concentration appeared on his face and he tried to focus. You waited patiently. “Har-hrr-hi..” he managed after some difficulty.

Sadness. 

“Right. Let’s not count on that.” Papyrus appeared annoyed but seemed to agree. “Help me get ua-achoo!” Your request ended in a loud sneeze and a sniffle. “Ughh. Fuck me.” Papyrus tittered at you and used a massive paw to lift you to your feet. “Thanks, I think I caught a cold last night,” you admitted. 

Sadness. 

You blinked. Okay. This was starting to get kinda freaky. There was a force to these words that you kept picking up. The words echoed through your mind yet Papyrus did not speak. You must have been sicker than you thought. You felt the Monster rub the rest of his cheek against you in an attempt to comfort you. You felt slightly nauseous just thinking about being sick. “Oh my god, I feel like I’m going to vomit.” Papyrus immediately backed away.

Disgust.

“I KNEW IT!” You shouted, startling Papyrus. “I can hear you. Not you exactly,” you admitted, “but like what you feel. Sorta.” To be honest, you were on the receiving end of the most basic emotions and desires. Anything more detailed would likely be very difficult to express in his current state. Which was a shame since Papyrus’ extensive vocabulary made you smile.

Then again, his wolf whiskers seemed to make up for it, provoking a giggle out of you as they tickled your cheek. “Papyrus, stop that tickles.”

Happy. 

You rolled your eyes but you smiled even wider. “God, Papyrus, I was-I was so scared,” you finally admitted, your voice wavering as you spoke. Papyrus allowed you to press yourself into him and he appeared to purr. “I thought you were gone. Like, really gone. I am so sorry. I should have been more understanding. I should have trusted you.” You felt like you were babbling, fresh tears threatening to bubble from your already pretty red eyes.

Happy.

You clung to the skeletal wolf and hugged him until your face became less heated. His tail tapped patiently on the ground as you calmed down. Yet even the emotional moment carried some dark realization within you. The way he had chased you and pursued you earlier. It seemed almost unnatural and a worrying suspicion took root in your mind. Had he not known it was you back then? You hesitated on your next question but decided to ask it anyway. “Papyrus. Did you recognize me at all before now?”

Papyrus froze and you had your answer. You stepped back from him and he watched you with a pained expression. “I-I see,” you mumbled. Perhaps you had misjudged the extent of your connection to this skeleton. Perhaps the can of pasta and not your words had made him pause in his last attempt to maul you. 

Sadness.

Yeah, you and him both. You stood up fully and stretched. Exhaustion pulled at your limbs and your body cried out to relieve some of the massive amounts of tension but you knew you couldn’t rest or take care of anything here. Papyrus was for all intensive purposes, Feral at the moment. Would he still remember you in an hour? Your heart, which had already been through so much already, really didn’t want to go through that as well.

“Papyrus, I need you to stay here,” you instructed. You had to leave. Papyrus nodded. Good. He understood. “I should hopefully be back soon. I gotta go see if I can find the guys. Make sure that they’re okay. Maybe see if Alphys can figure out a cure.” You took the first few steps toward the cave entrance. Papyrus immediately darted in front of you and nudged you back toward the cave interior. You groaned. “Papyrus, come on.”

Hungry?

You shook your head. “I can't eat right now. I'm too stressed.” You attempted the trip again only for him to hop in front of you. 

Puzzle?

You blinked. “Oh uh, do a puzzle? Uh, no, it's not quite that.” What did you plan to say: Hey Papyrus, you were so into him that the thought of him forgetting you completely was unbearably painful? Oh, and plus, you were wound tighter than a steel coil from the mortal terror and sexual frustration of not screwing Sans. Yeah. That would go over nicely. You gave his cheek a gentle peck. “Really I'll be back. I need to make some form of contact.”

He blinked in surprise after you kissed him. You could hear him grumble slightly as you continued to walk away, evoking a smile. It was still Papyrus, even under all the scary bone wolf magic. You darted back quickly and kissed him on the other cheek. He seemed to enjoy that. The normalcy of your actions despite the extenuating circumstances made you relax a bit and your shoulders untensed slightly.

Your reaction was not lost on Papyrus. He pushed his face forward and pressed his lips against yours. Wow. Uh. Technically...being a wolf thing...he did have lips now. Huh. This was different. He broke the kiss. You're not entirely sure, but he seemed to be grinning even more. 

“Ha, yeah wow. I guess you do have lips,” you admitted somewhat shyer than you would have liked. “I guess we're not going to have another opportunity if Alphys fixes you after this.” You glanced around him. “Okay, uh, maybe one more kiss.” You drew him close and pressed your lips against him. 

Oh man. This raised so many questions. Was kissing him considered bestiality or did it not count because he used to be a skeleton? Had it been necrophilia before? No, no. Let's not go there. Just enjoy the kiss. It was starting to be a rather long kiss. 

This time you broke the kiss and exhaled shakily. “Wowie,” you exclaimed, “that was uh…” Your back rested against something soft. Somehow you were lying down on the pile of blankets Papyrus gathered. When did you lie down? Mischievous orange eyes glinted at your confusion as Papyrus remained standing on all fours above you. 

Stay. 

It was a command. You narrowed your eyes. “Listen, Papyrus,” you began only for him to kiss you again. Far more passionately this time, you realized. Your body still knew somehow that this was Papyrus and was reacting to him like so, even if your instincts of self preservation kept going off. His muzzle traveled to your neck and you gasped as you felt his tongue lick underneath your ear lobe. 

Your hands shot forward and clasped around his neck at the stimulation. “Papyrus,” you moaned, running your fingers desperately over his spine. He seemed to thrum in appreciation and renewed his efforts, leaving gentle nips along your neck. 

Relax. 

You found yourself still not quite there yet. “I promise I'll come back,” you pleaded half heartedly through heated breath. Papyrus ignored you and continued to lather your sensitive neck in nips and licks. You could shamefully feel your hips wiggle a bit, looking to claim some of the attention your upper half received. 

Stay?

It sounded more like a plea this time and you mewled in response as your lower body continued to heat up. “Okay, okay. Yes,” you panted. He purred into your ear and lowered himself on top of you. You expected to be crushed but surprisingly he was rather gentle with the pressure. He was probably not placing all of his weight on you.

“Gah! Wait, what are you doing?!” You squealed as his tongue began to lap at your chest through your shirt. You had just gotten dry and now he was getting you wet. Uh...the clothes, you meant. His teeth snagged the your shirt and threatened to tear it. “Hey! Don't do that!”

Mine.

Your eyes met his and you noted how more feral they appeared, red bleeding into the orange pupils. He released a low growl that probably should have scared you into submission considering the circumstances. Instead, you narrowed your own eyes at him. “No.” It was a terse few moments until he released your shirt with a whine. 

Sad.

“Yeah you should be. Way to break a romantic moment, dummy” you grumbled. You probably shouldn't sass the skeleton werewolf. He really wasn't quite himself and those teeth were awfully sharp. However, at your words, the red that had leaked into the familiar pupils retracted. He whined rather piteously and buried his head against your neck, nuzzling you. 

Sorry.

You started to giggle. “Ah. Okay stop heheh, that tickles. It's alright. It's alright.” You assured him, rubbing the fur on top of his skull. He stopped and licked your chin.

Mine?

“Could be. Ask me when you're back to normal,” you answered honestly. Hopefully, he would remember. He purred and resumed nuzzling you. “Uh. Which should hopefully be soon?” You glanced at the walkie talkie on the blanket next to you. “Everyone's been rather quiet.” You fetched the walkie talkie. “Oh, oops. Right. I turned down the volume when I thought you were well, uh, you know. Let me just turn this up.”

The second you turned the walkie talkie on, the speaker erupted with screams and shouting. 

You stared in horror. Those sounded like children. Actual children. Shouting reverberated along the cave wall. It sounded like Undyne and Alphys. And then there was the growl. The unmistakable sound of a growl that was not Human and not Monster. “Oh my God, Papyrus,” you realized, “something is attacking our friends.”

He was already rising upwards even before you spoke with a dangerous growl of his own. You racked your brain. “Children, children. Where could children be...the camp!! That's on the other side of the mountain. There's no way we could get there on time!”

Papyrus darted past you and if you hadn't seized his scarf, he would have already left the cave. He turned with a snarl but you yanked his scarf down. “There is no way in hell you're leaving me here.” You challenged, “otherwise I'm going to follow you whether you like it or not.”

Papyrus huffed but did not argue. Er, or at least you didn't think he was arguing. It was hard to tell on a skeletal wolf monster. He lowered himself down to the ground and grunted. You hesitated. He shifted his shoulders. “Do you want me to climb on?” A nod. “Ookay. Got it.” You tried to swing a foot over his shoulders with minimal success. It was after the third try that he had to just push you up with his paw. You laughed awkwardly. “Uh, thanks so I guess I'll just hang on?” You barely had a moment to lock your arms around his neck before he charged out into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strep throat sucks.


	19. Save the Children!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra long chapter to make up for missing the Halloween deadline! But on the plus side, my throat is recovering and I'm all moved into my cool new place. :D

The last time you rode a horse, you were 6. It was a pony, maybe a Shetland pony. Something British sounding. Since then, the only time you had ridden a large animal was when that St. Bernard dragged you down the hall a few weeks ago. Tim said he took a photo. Bastard.

That being said, holy shit, you were not prepared for this. You suppressed another cry of alarm as he clambered up a tall rocky formation and paused. He didn’t move. You glanced at him curiously. “What’s up?” You followed his line of sight and spotted the moon. “Papyrus…are you really going to howl at the moon-oh okay then.” Your date proceeded to throw back his head and howl. You sighed and tried to seem disinterested even as his vocalizations made every bone in your body tremble in excitement. Finally, the moment was done and without a second thought, he leapt off the ledge. You shrieked as you both flew into the sky before plummeting into the forest below. You were thankful skeletons didn't have esophaguses because you had a death grip around his neck. 

Once more, you and Papyrus plunged into the darkness of the forest. You’re not sure how good a sense of direction Papyrus had as a skeleton, but it was eerie how focused he was now in where he was traveling. 

“Hey!” You briefly spotted Burgerpants and Mettaton flash by only to disappear in a blur of green. Damn, you guys were going really fast and it appeared Papyrus had no intention to go back and talk to his idol.

Apparently, the robot host had realized you were not returning because the sound of a jetpack quickly caught up to you both. You turned to look and spotted Mettaton jetting after you both far more nimbly than you would have expected. 

“Well, aren’t you the little beast master!” Mettaton greeted, keeping pace with you both. He peered rather intently at your mount before clearing his throat. “Is this Papyrus?”

The skelewolf grunted at his name and you nodded. “Yeah, it’s him.”

“How fascinating! It’s a nice look for you, dear! Have you taught him any tricks?” 

“Mettaton, that’s really not – Hey! Do you know what’s going on?” 

The robot continued along side you as Papyrus crushed fallen trees. “Oh! Absolutely! Provided you wear this camera I’ve got.” You knew better than to protest and took the clip on camera from his outstretched. You shot him a dirty look as you fastened it to your shirt. “Wonderful. Well, Papyrus here apparently bit Aaron. And now our hunk is all Feral and going to eat a camp full of children.”

“Fuck, Papyrus, really!” You groaned. He spared you an “oops” face before turning back to whatever trail he had picked up. 

Mettaton waved at you both. “Well, it’s been absolutely wonderful to see you both alive and well! I for sure thought you were going to be eaten, but knowing it’s Papyrus, well, I’m sure he’s got something much more fun in store for you!” 

You blinked in confusion and Papyrus tensed. “What are you talking about?” 

“Can’t talk now! Fuel running low! Keep that camera rolling, darling!” Mettaton called as he pulled away and veered off to the left. You shook your head and faced forward again. The woods were thinning. Perhaps you were nearing the lake. 

A final burst of speed sent both of you sailing out of the woods and onto a sandy bank. Your mouth hung open as you stared at the sight before you. There at the beginning of the bridge, stood Toriel, wearing some form of camping uniform. Her arms were held out as wide as she could stretch them. In front of her stood what you only assume was Aaron. Er, Feral Wear Aaron. 

“Oh my God, he’s bald,” You couldn’t help but mutter. The luxurious locks of hair on Aaron’s head had vanished, replaced instead by a spiky ridge of jaundiced spikes. This merhorse had sprouted a pair of slimy back legs, complete with razor sharp talons. He kinda reminded you of some big gross gila monster with a longer snout. Yet, you noticed the hair first. Priorities.

Toriel stood protectively in front of the bridge, ready to cast fire at a moment’s notice. Aaron, or what had been Aaron, snarled aggressively at the goat Monster. “Turn back!” She ordered sternly. Aaron growled in response at the threat and continued to advance toward the mother. “I’m warning you!” 

Aaron barreled toward the monster and she desperately attempted to cast a protection spell. The spell was too late and Aaron slammed down a paw where she stood. You shut your eyes fearfully. Shit. A frustrated screeching forced you to look back. Aaron growled at the empty spot where Toriel had been moments ago.

“hey, you got a pretty strange way of shaking hands.” You turned toward the sound of the voice. There a few feet from the bridge stood Sans. And clutched tightly to his side was Toriel, slightly disoriented, but intact and alive. He shot a smile toward you both. “hey, pap, think you can take care of this guy for me?”

Oh. So he knew. Any further thoughts on the matter were immediately extinguished as Papyrus tossed you off into a bush. Aaron howled and charged toward the two only for Sans and Toriel to blip out of existence. The Feral monster stopped dead in his track, looking around confusedly. He was distracted just long enough for Papyrus to tackle him. 

You rolled out of the bush and right into Undyne who crouched nearby. She flashed you a malicious grin. “Hey punk, about time you guys joined the party!” 

“Holy shit!” You gasped, “Is that Aaron?” You pointed to the creature who was now picking up a large rock to toss at Papyrus. 

“Yep. He’s been trying to cross the bridge to get to the camp full of kids,” she explained, watching as Papyrus defended himself with a swing of his tail. Her eye widened and she seized you by the scruff of the neck. “Down, now!” 

You both hit the ground with a loud thud as the massive rock sailed right over your heads, destroying the tree behind you. You lay on the ground in shock. “Motherfucker just batted a rock at us, didn’t he?” You asked. Undyne was already getting back to her feet, battle stance ready.

“Friendly fire!” Undyne yelled at the fighting monsters. You stood up shakily next to her. You really hoped her yelling didn’t attract attention. 

It did. Papyrus glanced her way apologetically, allowing Aaron the opportunity to sucker punch him. Undyne swore as the blow landed and charged out with a vicious cry. Before the Feral Merhorse could lunge for the disoriented Papyrus, she was already at his tail, tugging him away from her friend. She got in a few jabs before she was backhanded into the fallen tree next to you. 

“Fuck! Undyne!” You swore, kneeling back down, “Are you okay?” You asked the dazed warrior. 

“Yeah, I’m going to neuter him when this is all over!” She swore. Well, at least she was still alive. 

A pained squeal caught your attention and you quickly spotted its source with a gasp. On the bank of the river, Aaron had pinned Papyrus to the ground, using his newly formed steel talons to press and grind against the bones of the monster’s neck. Papyrus swung his tail and tried to right himself but Aaron only increased the pressure with feral clicking. “Fuck, fuck!” You swore, standing up from Undyne, “Get the fuck off my date!” You yelled uselessly in the rain. 

Something rough was thrust into your hands and you blinked down as you realized you were holding an oar. You looked up curiously to see Jeremy brandishing the other one and he grinned manically at you. “Come on!” He cheered and you steadfastly agreed. Aaron started to wind up another blow. If the shot he took at Toriel was any indication of his intentions, Papyrus would soon be without half a skull. 

“ARGH!” You both yelled, charging Jeremy. The reptilian creature looked up in time for you both to simultaneously strike him. The wood practically splintered against his leathery exterior but surprise knocked him backwards, one of his newly formed back feet falling into the lake. Aaron released an ear splitting shriek and withdrew his leg…which seemed to be melting? No. Not melting. Disappearing.

The extra appendage he had gained from his transformation to Ferality had disintegrated. The scales which had been attached to it, however, remained intact. In fact they almost had returned to their normal aquamarine color instead of the sickly yellow Aaron had turned into. 

“Jeremy,” You realized, “You don’t think that the lake…?”

He nodded before you could finish your sentence. The lake had restored Aaron. Sort of. Actually, it had only restored the part of him that had been submerged. “We got to push him in the lake,” Jeremy shouted, yanking you back as Aaron regained his balance with one less foot. 

“Shit! Dodge!” You yelled as the snake monster barreled toward you both. Before he had a chance to bowl you over, Papyrus tackled him from the side and pinned him down, howling as he did. Aaron fell with a thud to the ground, his head close to the water’s edge. “Yeah! Pap! Push him in! Kick his ass!” You yelled.

Aaron seemed to realize the water’s potency and slithered out of the skeleton’s grasp before Papyrus could act on your command. Before anyone could stop him, the Feral merhorse screeched and climbed onto the bridge. The wood bowed significantly under its weight and it was by the barest of margins that it did not break. 

“Stop him!” Jeremy yelled as the Monster rocketed down the bridge toward the camp. Papyrus gave chase and you soon followed, adrenaline spurring you on. Fuck, the slipperiness of the creature allowed him to practically glide along the slick surface of the bridge. Any second, he would be able to fully cross over and then nothing would stop him from reaching the kids. And there was no way any of you could even reach him in time. 

Something blipped into existence at the end of the bridge and you had to squint your eyes in the rain to see. Sans had appeared, his hand tightly wound around Toriel. He must have used another shortcut. Thankfully, Toriel seemed unphased by the many changes in spatial appropriation and immediately launched into a powerful fire spell. At the last second, she aimed the spell downwards and a explosion of vibrant orange, red and yellow burst in front of Aaron. The Monster skidded to a halt as the lights vanished.

Toriel had destroyed the rest of the bridge. What should have been an easy stroll for Aaron was a damn near impossible leap of faith that had the very good chance of him missing his intended target. And any attempt to back up to gain momentum quickly vanished as Papyrus advanced upon his rival.

Aaron immediately turned and slammed into Papyrus. This would have certainly knocked the Monster off the bridge and into the water if the skeletal wolf had not dug his claws in to prevent this. Shit! This water was a double edged sword. It could turn Aaron back, but it could also change Papyrus back. And if you managed to transform your date before reversing Aaron, your chances of victory/survival would greatly diminish.

“DON’T FALL IN!” You shouted to Papyrus who only grunted at your words. He probably was saying something along the lines of “Duh.” But there was no way he could express that to you. The monsters continued to wrestle, scratch and assault one another, rolling around, the wood of the bridge barely staying together. You racked your brain. Papyrus couldn’t make any headway. They were too evenly matched, maybe even at a disadvantage. Papyrus had hunted you and your friends prior and thus used up a significant portion of his energy. 

Already the grunts and growls Papyrus had thrown out did not have nearly the amount of ferocity than when he had started fighting with Aaron. You needed an edge. But where were you going to find an edge now?

Something was thrown to your feet and you looked down. It was a thick rope. Your eyes followed the rope until you could see the other end. Undyne held the rope loosely. You blinked in surprise. “Pick it up and move to the edge!” Undyne yelled, gesturing toward the rope and the edge of the bridge. 

“Here?” You yelled.

“Yeah! When he gets close, pull it as hard as you can!” She instructed, “Then Pap and Jeremy will push him and he’ll trip over our rope! But you have to really hold on!” You stared at the fish before a huge smile broke out on your face. 

Oh my God, this plan was so insane, it could actually work. You eyed the fighting monsters in alarm. Papyrus was losing. Aaron swung and snapped at the skelewolf who defended himself from serious injury, but just barely. You needed to distract Aaron somehow. What caught Aaron’s attention? You looked down at your short skirt and grimaced. Desperate times called for desperate measures. You cleared your throat and called to Aaron. “Hey, Aaron!” 

The snake wolf monster turned at the noise in your direction. You swore inwardly before lifting up your skirt, flashing your underwear at him. Aaron stopped midswing, stared and began to hoot excitedly. You blushed. Papyrus appeared confused by his enemy’s abrupt cease fire until he spotted why. 

The skele wolf monster shot you what seemed to be an incredibly disproving look and you dropped your skirt sheepishly. He grunted before taking advantage of Aaron’s distraction to full on headbutt the merhorse wolf. The surprise attack resulted in Aaron stumbling and slipping toward your rope.

“PULL!!!” You pulled as tight and hard as you could. Aaron’s one remaining back foot collided with the rope and he plunged into the icy water with a howl. You all ran to the edge and stared down as Aaron flailed and shrieked. 

“Holy crap! He’s melting!” Jeremy gasped. 

“No, he’s shrinking!” Undyne pointed. The extra appendages disintegrated and the sickly yellow color of his Feral scales diluted until it became the aquamarine hue he had sported before. Finally, the screaming and thrashing died down and soon Aaron floated to the top. His fingers ran through his mane with an ecstatic laugh. 

“Dude! Dude! Panties and my hair! This is like the best day ever! ;)” You blushed and immediately backed away with an awkward chuckle. Right, well let’s add that to the list of things you will never do again. 

A low hum clued you in that Papyrus was still present and you turned toward him happily. “Papyrus! You did it! I’m super proud of you!” You cheered, running up to him. His tail wagged at your arrival.

Jeremy smiled gratefully. “This…this could have been a lot worse.”

“Alright," you exclaimed giddily, “Papyrus, this is great. All you have to do is go in the water and you'll turn back to normal.” The large monster hesitated and you gave him a reassuring hug, allowing him to press his skull against your body in an attempt to let him know it was okay. He seemed to relax. But he did not move.

“Pap, don't worry, I'll pull you out the second you change back,” Undyne assured him. He glanced at the water and pulled his tail in tighter. 

Jeremy coughed. “Uh, maybe he needs a push?”

Papyrus’ ear perked up and he gave a low warning growl toward the human. You caught Undyne and Jeremy exchanging nervous glances. Papyrus hadn't remembered you at all a few hours ago. Perhaps he was starting to slip back into Ferality. 

You placed a hand under his mandible and brought him back to face you. “Hey, handsome,” you spoke lowly so only he could hear you, “If you go in, well, afterwards, you and I could have the romantic time you were hoping for.” The snarl evaporated into a slightly goofy grin and you giggled at it. His tail unfurled and settled at your feet playfully “Atta boy. So why don't we just-”

“NOW!!”

You cried out in surprise as Jeremy suddenly pulled you away from Papyrus. Your date looked equally caught off guard and lurched forward after you, only to immediately lose his footing as Undyne kicked his footing out from underneath. 

“Sorry, Pap,” Undyne apologized sincerely patting the dazed creature on the head. 

“What the hell, guys?!” You demanded as you yanked yourself out of your ex date's grasp, “Why did you do that?”

“We didn't want to accidentally push you into the lake too,” Jeremy admitted. 

“Fuck that. Nobody needs to push anyone. He was going to go in on his own if you let him!” You yelled. 

“Hey guys, less yelling please!” Undyne warned as Papyrus whined against her restraint. Even more so when voices were raised. 

You stomped back toward Papyrus only to have Jeremy grasp you roughly around the wrist and jerk you back. The pressure stung and you couldn't help but let out a pained yelp. “Ow! Jeremy! You're twisting my arm!” You cried. 

“Shit, sorry, just don't move!” Jeremy apologized, still maintaining his grip on you. Undyne suddenly shouted and you both heard a small splash. Jeremy hesitated. “Please don't tell me that he just knocked Undyne into the lake.”

“Uhhh…” You didn't have to. A warning growl vibrated the remaining part of the bridge and you both looked to see Papyrus staring you both down, his eyes a rather dangerous red. “Jeremy, let go of my arm,” you whispered. 

“Huh?”

“There's a 50/50 chance he's going to hurt you if you don't let go.” You informed him, trying to keep your voice level. He released your arm. Papyrus untensed slightly but the eyes remained feral. “Shit.”

“What?”

“I don't know if he recognizes us,” You worriedly shared.

“Shit. You think it'll help if I apologize?”

“I have no idea.”

“Well only one way to find out.” Jeremy left your side and walked toward Papyrus with a smile and a wave. 

“Shit Jeremy! Don't!” You whispered angrily after your friend. He continued onwards.

“Hey buddy. Do you recognize me? It’s me, Jeremy. I just want to say I'm super sorry about all this. Are we cool?” He extended a hand. 

There was a second splash. It happened shortly after Papyrus batted the human off the bridge like a cat with a toy. 

You walked away from the monster leaned over the edge hesitantly. “Jeremy? You okay?”

The man who was strafing water nodded at you only to point behind you. “Lori! Watch out!”

You had turned your back on the Monster. Well that wasn't very smart now, was it? You whirled around, just in time to feel his teeth latch onto your jugular.

You froze and looked up at him in shock. “P-Papyrus?” You gasped. He glared down at you hard before retracting his teeth. Your hands flew to your neck, expecting to find a gaping wound or rivers of blood. 

Your neck was dry and intact. You were startled out of this realization by what sounded like a laugh. Your date remained in front of you, shaking with laughter. Oh. So he was laughing. Papyrus was laughing at you. But you did not find this funny.  
“What is wrong with you?” You demanded. Papyrus still laughed, even going so far as to take a seat to continue his chuckle. You felt your eyes prick irritably and a painful spasm twist in your chest. You had been all worried about him only for him to go Feral again and be a huge prick. “You know what, fuck you!” You yelled at him. 

Papyrus stopped laughing and regarded you lazily as you continued to yell at him. “I’m going back to the campsite. Feel free to come back when you’re back to normal.” Papyrus growled at you as you walked back to the edge. You extended your hand to Jeremy who paddled over to it. “Come on, you can drive me back to town,” You said to your friend. 

“Yeah sure, hang on.” Jeremy stretched out his hand to take yours only for you to lose your footing. 

Papyrus snagged your shirt with his teeth and tossed you up. You landed with an indignant shout on his back. You were slightly dazed for a few seconds and you quickly scrambled to a sitting position. “Papyrus!”

He “said” something to you in your mind, but you were too mad to pick up what it was. Instead you struck him uselessly with your fists and he began to gallop away from your friends. “Hey! You guys come back!” Undyne shouted after you, but Papyrus didn’t pay her any heed. 

“I’ll come save you!” Jeremy tried to yell helpfully, but that only prompted another snicker from Papyrus before your friends disappeared from view. 

You thought about jumping off but the forest floor was moving so quickly, you doubted you could do it without injuring yourself. And that was the last thing you wanted to do if you had to defend yourself. Papyrus could be planning on eating you for all you knew. You were about 75% sure of this at this point. His pupils still appeared Feral and he had shut off his thoughts from you. You were truly riding blind. With little options open to you at the moment, all you could do was plan your escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Papyrus is going to do with reader? ;)


	20. Romantic Rendezvous, Take Two (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, yeah, so this chapter. I'm going to say this as maturely as possible. 
> 
> Thar be sex in here, yar!

It wasn’t long before you realized Papyrus was bringing you back to the cave he had brought you initially. The likelihood of being eaten increased as you remembered he could create fire and cook over an open flame. You wondered if he planned on shish kabobing you. Not that you were going to stay to find out. The opportunity for escape presented itself when Papyrus was forced to slow down in order to climb the last few feet into the cave. You leapt from his back and immediately dashed away.

Your chest felt weighted all of a sudden and you tumbled down to your knees. What the fuck was that? Had he attempted to cast a spell on you?! Luckily it was short lived and the heaviness of your chest evaporated after only a second or two, allowing you to climb back up and flee once more. The weighted feeling flickered once more before dying completely and you suddenly felt very smug. 

Of course his magic would be practically inaccessible in his altered form. He could hardly concentrate on base emotions, much less contemplate on how to gather and cast magic. He seemed to realize this too as he angrily snarled and charged after you. Despite the lack of magic, four legs still beat two and he quickly caught up to you, scruffing you by your shirt with his sharp teeth. You swung helplessly and attempted to kick him as he carried you into the cave.

“Let me go!” You yelled. You shrieked as he did just that and tossed you on top of the pile of blankets you had slept on earlier. You attempted to scramble away but his tail pressed sharply down on your abdomen, pinning you to the blankets. You struggled and shouted as he continued to move around the cave. Stuff was clattering and falling around you but you paid it no mind as you considered biting Papyrus’ tail. 

Er, would that turn you into a werewolf if you did that? Better not risk it. You settled for kicking his bones instead which he ignored. Finally after a few minutes, the tail was lifted and you sat up to fight him only to stop. 

There were candles. A lot of them. Had they been there before? You must have missed them if they had. They were all lit and positioned creatively around the cave. These were the same candles you had seen at the cult sight, you realized with some hesitancy. Oh God, the candles at the “cult site”…had they been set up by Papyrus?

A clicking noise caught your attention and you realized Papyrus had approached you again, looking far too interested in you. You gulped. “What are you going to do?” You asked. “Eat me?” He approached you dangerously and brought his snout down to your face.

Mine.

“What?” He growled and kissed you. You lay there in shock. You hadn't anticipated that response. He was probably going to bruise your lips he was kissing so roughly. You pulled your head back and pushed on his chest. “Woah! What makes you think I would be down for this after everything?”

He responded with nips to your neck. You gasped, a startled moan breaking from your lips. This seemed very familiar, now didn't it? Your hands were already pulling him closer before you were consciously aware of what you were doing. “Papyrus, I don't think we should...” 

The words died in your mouth as he purred into your neck, nuzzling and licking your ears. Your body relaxed as his snout pressed and marked against your skin. Goosebumps trailed his touch where he left nips and licks as he navigated down your body. You let out a shaky sigh. Alright, a little heavy petting was probably warranted after everything. He pawed at your shirt.

“Hold on, hold on I-fuck! No!” You couldn’t get it off fast enough. His jaws seized the strap of the shirt and tossed to the side. You shrieked as the cold air struck your breasts even through the bra. “Cold! Cold!” He quickly remedied that by burying his surprisingly warm head against your chest. 

You glanced down toward his pelvis to see if he had tried to form an erection. To your surprise, there were only traces of orange magic, barely managing to form the outline of a dick before flickering out of existence. It was as if you thought. This Feral form did not allow for magic expression. So you would not be taking Pap’s V card today, uh, not that you were sure you wanted to at this moment anyway. You had fantasized making love to him as a skeleton, not uh, this. He wasn't quite himself. Plus, if he did form a member proportional to his current body it would probably tear you in half. So heavy petting it would remain and you sighed happily as he continued planting nips along your waist. 

A jolt from down under startled you and you awkwardly squeaked in surprise before seeing the source. Papyrus had pushed up your skirt and his nose was pressed against your underwear. Your soaking wet underwear. The whole scene briefly reminded you of how an unruly dog would press his nose against your crotch and you reached down to push him away.

Your awkward squeak turned into a full blown gasp when his tongue darted out and dragged against the thin material, rubbing roughly against your still covered clit. 

You were never quite comfortable with a guy going down on you. It wasn't like you didn't enjoy it or anything. Ooh. No, far from it. The whole sensation was actually quite overwhelming. In a good way. Uh. There was just something rather vulnerable about the position.

Call it media pressure, porn influence, personal insecurities, whatever. The idea of splaying your legs and exposing yourself completely unnerved you. What if you smelled bad? What if you tasted like sweat and dried piss? What if you weren't shaved enough? What if you were shaved too much and the little stubble would poke the guy in the face? The legitimate fear of having a guy go down on you only to immediately bob back up to tell you that he's grossed out robbed you of any potential pleasure in the action and thus you did not engage in it. 

You shut your legs decisively, bumping Papyrus away from the area. “What the hell do you think you're doing?” You yelled, your face turning a bright shade of red. He looked up at you in surprise and you felt yourself turn even redder. You felt gross.

Good.

“No, no. It's not good...I'm dirty, okay. Just don't do it.” You could not handle seeing Papyrus rebuff you. “Here, just, here,” you offered instead, unclasping and removing your bra. Boobs were always a safe net. 

You cried out in alarm as his paw shot between your legs and grasped the band of your underwear. With a quick tug, the cloth tore and was tossed aside. Papyrus watched the cloth fall and for a moment you hoped he would chase it. However, he soon swiveled his head back on you with an eager grin.

Mine. 

“Don't you dare!” You threatened. He dove back toward your crotch and you kicked him away. He tried again, this time catching the kicking leg only for you to kick him in the mandible with your spare foot. He shot you an exasperated look.

Annoyed. 

“Damn right!” You grinned victoriously. A mischievous glint lit up in his pupils and your grin faltered. “D-dont you even think about it.” You warned as he observed your legs. He suddenly pounced, managing to deflect your legs over his shoulders when you attempted to defend a third time. 

“Oh my God! Don't look - no don't do thahh!” Your face flushed with embarrassment as Papyrus remained just outside your entrance, taking in the sight. Your lips quivered as his heated breath gently blew on the sensitive organs. You felt like you were at the gynecologist...which did not make this situation any more alluring.

You remained silent. Maybe he would lose interest? You waited with baited breath as he appeared to draw back. Your relief quickly transformed into an electric shock as his tongue experimentally flicked out and grazed the outer wall. You stifled an overexcited moan with your hands. 

“Papyrus! Please! This is embarrassing! I'm not - you're not…” And the words died in your mouth as he suddenly pushed off your hands and pressed his lips against yours again. 

And then you felt it, an almost overpowering sense of desire. And it wasn't yours. Never in your life had you ever felt as wanted as you did in that moment. It was so complete. The desire to be near, to hold, to make love. Startled, you pulled away to look at Papyrus. He was still Feral but there was no mistaking that these thoughts came from him. Whatever inner part that was still Papyrus was broadcasting loud and clear.

Mine?

You nodded slowly. “Alright, uh, just go easy on me, okay, big boy? I haven’t done this in a while and that tongue of yours…uh well” You eyed his tongue that was rather large and serpentine for a werewolf. He nodded and lowered his head to your sex again. You forced yourself to relax. This was Papyrus. Despite all the spookiness, this was Papyrus.

You shivered as the tip of his tongue began to trace your outer folds. Oh, wow, you were definitely not used to this. The feeling of exposure only amplified how much of an effect this had on you as his tongue rubbed against your pink flesh. His tongue dipped down between the folds. The sensation was almost overwhelming. Out of instinct, you forced yourself to do a sit up and pushed him out of you. He looked surprised, his tongue still hanging out, wet with your juices. You shuddered at the image.

“You don’t have to-oh-oh!” You gasped as he dove back down, applying even more pressure to his motions. He purred at your cries, making the experience even more surreal as his tongue vibrated against your clitoris. “Oh my God, Papyrus!” 

He continued to purr as he lapped at your womanhood, his tongue dipping deeper and deeper, stroking at the sensitive tissue. You were practically convulsing, fingers entwined with the blanket underneath you. You squeezed your legs together around his head and his efforts doubled, now sucking and biting randomly. The randomness of his actions left you completely unprepared when he found your clitoris and you moaned out in pleasure. 

Mine.

Papyrus continued his oral assault on your clitoris and you arched your back, your knuckles going white. You wanted, no, needed more, but you were powerless to act on it. Your legs were already suspended and you could only contract and relax the muscles in an attempt to subdue the growing heat. It made you even more needy and you rutted uselessly against the tongue. “Papyrus! Please please please!” You found yourself begging, all shame dissolved. The wereskeleton growled eagerly and pressed his tongue all the way in.

Oh my God. Every wriggle and flex of his new tongue triggered some bundle of nerves and you were shrieking like a banshee in heat. Your vision was starting to blur at the edges as you were brought closer to the edge. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh God!” You wailed. You froze as the tip struck your G spot. Your whole body felt like it had been shocked and Papyrus immediately noticed. He resumed lashing the spot until you were screaming unintelligibly. 

And then the dam broke. Your vaginal muscles spasmed as you orgasmed, spilling your juices on his face. You screamed as you rode out the wave, throwing your head back as far as it could go. Your heart beat so fast, you for sure thought it was going to burst, and you practically panting to take in the oxygen you had apparently denied yourself for the last thirty seconds. You could vaguely feel his face leave your womanhood, letting in the cool air. It wasn’t until he started to howl that you looked up at him. 

He stood on all fours, head stretched toward the heavens, howling. The fur glistened with sweat and dirt, his sockets shut tight in concentration, his figure absolutely imposing and terrifying. You could still see some of your juices on his face that only made you more aware of how this Feral form of your date had utterly dominated and claimed you. “Goddamn, you’re magnificent,” you could only breath. 

As the howl ended, Papyrus turned his attentions back to you, licking up your remains off his chin. He seemed tired yet incredibly satisfied. He padded over to you gently and nestled up against your tiny, almost naked form. He yawned and you couldn’t help but yawn as well. Hey, you guys had an exhausting day. An exhausting, life threatening, sexy day. 

He drew you into an almost bear hug and you quickly nabbed a nearby blanket to pull it over both of you. Uh, as comfortable and as fuzzy Papyrus was, maybe you should grab your shirt too. You attempted to reach for your shirt but that was too far and it appeared that Papyrus had no intention of letting you go anytime soon. You sighed and rested your head against his chest. His heart beat rather quickly for such a large beast and you almost giggled. He gazed down at you, exhaustion evident on his face. 

Mine.

The thought was so faint you almost didn’t catch it. You nodded with a yawn. “Yeah, yeah. I’m yours.” The Monster seemed to smile at that and laid his head on top of yours. Very soon, the cave was full of both of your snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, okay, oral sex still counts. It KINDA would have been messed up to take Papyrus' V card when he's not really himself...That being said, we're nearly at the end.


	21. Waiting for Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or better known as, the chapter where Sans fesses up how he knew it was Pap.

It had been a good night, Sans thought as he walked back toward camp. The kids had been real excited to learn constellations from a skeleton and Toriel had made him a mean hot chocolate. With marshmallows. Which was nice since he didn't really get any due to that whole smore incident earlier that night. He smiled gratefully at the bright moon in the sky. Even with the onpour of rain, it helped light what otherwise would have been a very dark journey back to camp. 

A rumbling caught and he paused for a moment. “huh. well that’s not me,” he mused.

Against his better judgment, he followed the noise until he came across its source. If he had eyebrows he would have raised. 

There pacing around anxiously was a very large, very strange looking creature. It probably wasn’t the strangest creature he had ever seen. Sans had seen a lot of bizarre creatures in his time, but it certainly was up there. 

“hey buddy, everything okay?” He asked. The creature turned on him and Sans blinked. It was like some type of werewolf thing. It snarled, bearing its teeth at him. “huh yeah I might do that too if i looked like you,” he chuckled. 

He stopped laughing as he spotted a red material caught between the toes of the front feet. It was Papyrus’ scarf. “say, that seems to be my brother's scarf there. any reason why you have it and he doesn't?” He asked, a cold tinge to his voice. The Monster seemed to understand him as its gaze briefly flickered down to the scarf before returning its attention to Sans. It growled. 

Sans’ smile seemed fake. “just asking a question. i don't have a bone to pick with you.” The monster stiffened. That was an odd response to a pun. Sans tried again. “i’m just here, all by my bonely self, i've got a skeleton of things to do.” The monster groaned. 

It seemed annoyed. Sans noticed some more skeletal features of the Monster. “heh, not much of a talker huh? or do you just not have the backbone for it?”

The monster shot a familiar irritated look. One that Sans had seen for as long as he could remember. “heya, pap.” He greeted warmly. “you gain weight or something? you look kinda different.”

Papyrus sighed in response, relaxing. Sans patted his younger brother on the flank. “hang on, let me fix your scarf,” he continued in an even tone, fishing the scarf out from between his massive talons. Papyrus allowed Sans to wrap the clothing decoratively around his neck. Even in this altered form, Papyrus appeared to beam with pride at his accessory. 

“you look really cool, bro,” Sans praised. 

Papyrus shot him a toothy grin before turning and walking away. Toward their campsite. Sans hesitated. “hey. uh pap, maybe you shouldn't go back just yet.”  
His brother continued to walk, snorting at his comment. Sans grinned and walked alongside his brother. “i mean, i know how you like to make an entrance but this might be a bit hairy for them.”

Papyrus flinched but continued to walk. Sans trailed him. “then again, your appearance might get them howling.”

There was a low warning growl. Sans decided to poke the bear, er wolf one more time. “i bet if we go back, mettaton will give you his camera.” Papyrus stared at him with a puzzled expression. “because werewolves are great at snapping.”

Papyrus snapped and whirled upon his cheeky brother in an instant. Sans had already darted away. “what did they say about the werewolf that ate a clock? he had ticks!” A tree flew past him as he booked it, his brother in hot pursuit. 

~~~~~

“did you hear about the yorkie who saw the werewolf? he was terrier-fed” Sans panted.

Papyrus let out a tired groan as he wearily padded after his brother, stepping from the bridge on to the sand. 

“why did the werewolf chase his own tail? he was trying to make ends meet.” Papyrus couldn't even manage a grumble at this point. 

“Sans? Is that you?” Sans looked up to see Toriel approaching quickly. 

“h-hey tori,” he greeted with a yawn, “long time no see?”

She nodded, eyeing Papyrus carefully. “Yes, those 3 hours without you were truly unbearable.” Papyrus growled quietly, prompting Sans to elbow him gently. 

“hey, you're not even a were bear, pap,” he teased. 

Papyrus nodded slowly, seceding the point. Toriel cleared her throat. “That's Papyrus?”

“yup.”

“He looks… different,” Toriel suggested helpfully, “I don't remember him having this condition.” 

“neither do I.” Sans gestured to his brother who had started to lie down. “hey, i was wondering if i could have him crash here for the night. i’m not sure how everyone would take it if i let him go back the way that he is.”

“Absolutely. We have the spare cabin some distance away from the main site. We could house him there. I think there's a television in there and I could bring some snacks.”

“you're the best. c’mon, pap.” The skelewolf blinked blearily, having almost fallen asleep. He stretched and followed Toriel as Sans kept a steady yet supportive hand on him. 

It took some time to squeeze Papyrus in but Toriel and Sans managed to do it on the 6th try. Sans watched in relief as his brother spun in a circle for a few moments before finally settling down, an exhausted pile of fur and bones. He broke into loud snoring and Sans locked the door after him with a snicker. 

“Well, that’s certainly not how I expected our evening to end,” Toriel admitted gently. 

Sans shook his head. “you and me both, tori.” He shrugged. “whelp, thanks for helping me with pap. i guess i better head back.” 

Tori looked surprised. “Sans, you’re not suggesting that you’re going to walk all the way back to your camp at this hour and in those clothes?” She asked, pointing to his soaked clothing. 

“uh yes?”

“You most certainly will not,” Toriel admonished. 

“aw, tori, but…” Sans protested.

“No buts,” She informed him sternly, reaching out and taking Sans’ hand. The skeleton seemed surprised by the physical contact, allowing her to lead him away. “Come, I have a pair of clothes that might fit you. You can sleep with me tonight.”

“what?”

~~~~~

“and, uh, that’s where pap and i were the night before,” Sans concluded to the group. 

“So you’re saying you slept with the queen?” Undyne asked.

Sans froze temporarily but then grinned. “nah, i took the couch.”

“I-I don’t remember a couch in her cabin,” Alphys muttered. Sans blushed and said nothing.

Mettaton beamed. “Well, that wraps up everything.”

“Excuse me, but no it fucking does not,” Jeremy swore, “How the fuck are we going to rescue Lori?” 

Sans, Alphys, Undyne, Jeremy, Burgerpants and Mettaton huddled behind the rocky formation at the base of a cave. Undyne had trailed Papyrus’ path to this location and had quickly gathered everyone else at her coordinates. Any doubts that you were in there were quickly squelched by your loud screams. 

Sans shrugged. “i know pap, he won’t hurt her.”

“He hurt Aaron,” Jeremy pointed out. 

“Aaron’s a douchebag,” Burgerpants reminded him as he fiddled with a mini screen in his hands, “now shut up, I think her camera is still working. I just need to tune it to her frequency.” 

Jeremy gritted his teeth and said nothing. They had been waiting here for the last 15-30 minutes when he felt that all of them should be charging in, guns blazing. Uh figuratively speaking. No one had any guns. 

“Man, though she’s really screaming though. You sure he’s not taking a bite out of her arm or something?” Alphys asked worriedly.

Undyne chuckled. “Okay, he may be Feral, but he’s definitely not going to eat her.” 

“Uhhhh,” Burgerpants gaped, staring at the screen.

Undyne raised an eyebrow and peeked over. “Oh no.”

Mettaton leaned over. “Oh yes!!” He proclaimed. 

Jeremy yanked the screen out of his paws and stared at it, Sans and Alphys crowding over his shoulders. “O-oh!” Alphys gasped, grabbing her nose as it threatened to bleed. Sans started to chuckle as Jeremy turned red and said nothing. 

The camera had been tossed to the side…apparently with your shirt as well, judging by the fabric on the outer edge of the camera lens. The image it shot certainly left nothing to the imagination as to why you were screaming. 

Your mostly naked body convulsed on a makeshift bed, writhing in pleasure. The pleasure was brought on by the Feral Papyrus who lapped at your breasts and womanhood like a tiger at an oasis. Your head was thrust back, eyes scrunched shut as you screamed his name. “Oh my God, Papyrus!” They could hear you shriek, followed by a deep, gravelly chuckle from the Creature at your feet.

“nice, pap. nice,” Sans cheered.

It was too much. Jeremy quickly handed the screen back to Mettaton and walked stiffly to a nearby tree. “Well, we definitely can’t broadcast this,” Mettaton admitted, glancing at the video. “I do have some limits.”

“ARGH!” The Monsters all jumped as Jeremy began to punch the shit out of the tree. They exchanged anxious looks. Well, except Sans who started snickering. 

“M-maybe we should mute-“ Alphys suggested. 

“Way ahead of you, darling,” Mettaton clarified, muting the video feed. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh God!” Your voice echoed from the cavern. It seems muting the video did not mute you.

“Ear muffs, darling, ear muffs!” Mettaton called helpfully to Jeremy who continued to kick the shit out of the tree. 

Sans stood up and waved pleasantly to everyone. “welp, this has been a real blast. i’m going back to the kiddy camp. see you all in the morning.” The skeleton walked casually back into the forest and in a few seconds, was completely gone. 

Undyne coughed awkwardly, trying to ignore the sounds from the cave. “Uh, so, do we just stay here until they…finish?” 

Burgerpants gave her a hard look. “Do you know how frustrating it is when you’re interrupted before you finish?” He stated coldly. Undyne coughed again and did not make eye contact. Burgerpants sat back down all the way. “I’m not going anywhere near that cave until morning.”

“It-it would probably be the safest to approach then. Papyrus should return to normal,” Alphys admitted, “But we should come prepared.” 

Undyne nodded. “Right, well, I guess until then, we’ll just have to stay and listen to this, until then. How many hours until sunrise?”

“Two.”

“Goddammit!” Jeremy swore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got one more chapter left after this! :D


	22. Finishing What We Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! :D  
> Thanks everyone for hanging around! And happy late Halloween!

Sunlight made your eyes flutter open as you woke up with a yawn. You blinked around blearily for a few minutes before breaking into a sated smile. That had probably been one of the more relaxing sleeps you had in a while. “Man,” you yawned again, stretching your legs down and back, “I haven’t felt this good since uh…” Your voice died in your throat as your toes brushed against something that was not a blanket. 

You barely turned your head and stifled a gasp. There, next to you, slept Papyrus, his skull nestled against your hair and neck. He appeared quite sound asleep, undisturbed by your subtle motions. You stupidly rolled the rest of the way until you faced him and your mind began to race. Oh my God. Why was Papyrus here? Where was here? Where the fuck were you both? And why did it smell heavily of sex? 

Your eyes widened and you peeked under the blanket. You were naked. Holy shit, except for that shitty skirt, you could see your breasts. Your naked breasts. And just underneath them, Papyrus had fastened his hands, snugly securing you in a warm, tender embrace that he maintained even through your repositioning. But that was besides the point. Holy shit. You were naked. Did he? Did you? 

Wait, wait. No. No you did not. Well, uh he did not. He had performed oral sex on you as a skele wolf. Oh my God, did you really just think that entire sentence? Your hand trailed down to touch underneath your skirt. No underwear. But there was a dried dampness between your legs that made you wish you were somewhere else right now. Or at the very least, wearing new underwear. Well, so long as Papyrus didn’t wake up, maybe you could slither out like a bad one night stand.

Papyrus groaned and stirred. Crap. Maybe you could pretend to be asleep still. You shut your eyes and steadied your breathing as he yawned. “Mmm, what a strange night,” you heard him mumble as he started to move. And then he went completely rigid. You were spotted. “H-human?” He gasped, his voice cracking. 

What did you do? Wake up? Stay sleeping? He seemed pretty frantic. You should probably get up. Before you could act, you heard him mutter, “I must be dreaming. Surely. This is, well, I guess, one way to be sure.” Curiosity compelled you to continue faking sleep. He shifted slightly before you felt a warm breath at the nape of your neck. Oh man, you were incredibly sensitive there at the moment but you forced yourself to remain still. Your patience was rewarded by a gentle press of his teeth to your neck in what appeared to be a chaste kiss (especially after last night). 

Mischief compelled your next actions as you gently lifted your head up to face him, pursing your lips ever so slightly as if you were sighing in your sleep. The skeleton choked. “W-wowie. Maybe I really better be sure.” You could feel him scoot closer. Was he going to kiss you? That would be amazing. You waited patiently once more until he suddenly gasped. “Human!” 

“Human! What happened to your neck?” Your blood ran cold. What did he mean what happened to your neck? He happened to your neck! Your eyes shot open before you could help yourself. 

“What?” You squeaked. Papyrus looked absolutely mortified. 

“Oh! Oh my gosh! Wow! Uh, this, this looks fairly terrible!” Papyrus stammered, “I just want to impress upon how I did not purposely put us in this position and oh wow, are you naked?!” He glanced down nervously and blushed. “How did we get here?” 

Your mouth opened in shock. “You totally did-hang on a second. What do you mean how did we get here? Don’t you remember what happened last night?”

Papyrus gulped. “I don’t remember anything.” Your blood ran cold as he continued. “The last three nights have been a total blur. The last thing I remembered yesterday was following Undyne and then…well, now we’re here…"

Your mind was going a mile a minute. Oh my God. He had no idea what had happened. So all of last night, all the raucous love making…did that count as non consensual sex? He did start and continue and finish it. But he wasn’t in his right mind! Would he still have wanted to do this if he was his normal skeletal self? 

“Human? Are you alright?” Your attention snapped back to Papyrus who still held you in his arms. 

“Yes, yes,” you lied, “I’m just well surprised.” More like fucking shell shocked. 

“As am I. I normally have a very good memory. Perhaps you could tell me what happened last night?” 

Your eyes widened in horror. “Oh, uh, wow. Where to start…so, uh, remember how you told me you got bit three days ago?” He nodded. “Uh, yeah, so you got bit by Jimmy, right?”

“Yes. He was very apologetic about it.”

“Yeah, uh, so Jimmy is a werewolf. And when he bit you, he, uh, well you turned into a werewolf at night.”

Papyrus blinked in confusion. He seemed unsure if he was hearing you correctly. “Pardon?”

“You turned into a werewolf the last three nights.” 

There was a moment of silence before Papyrus busted out laughing. “Nyeh heh heh! What a clever joke…although I’m not quite sure about the punchline. But nevertheless, I’m sure you put a lot of thought into it.” His laughing died down as he looked at your serious face. “Oh. You’re serious?”

“The first and second night you wrecked the camp,” You explained gently, “The third, uh, well the third night, you bit Aaron. And he turned into a werewolf thing. And you did knock Jeremy and Undyne into the lake…But don’t worry!” Papyrus looked rather aghast at that last comment, “We fixed him! He’s back to normal. His normal creepy self,” you admitted. 

“This doesn’t explain why I’m holding you against my powerful yet warmhearted chest,” He mused. 

“Uh, well last night you and I…made out.” You looked up at him hopefully. God, how you did not want to tell him what really happened. But he was very good at reading people. Would he believe you?

He studied your face. “We made out?” 

“Yes.”

“What type of making out would lead to you being naked?” He questioned.

“A really good type,” you exhaled a little huskier than you anticipated. 

“Oh!” He was taken aback by your answer. He sheepishly grinned at you. “Was I good?” Before you could answer, he cleared his throat. “That was a trick question. Of course I was. I am the Great Papyrus! Master of Seduction!” You kissed the bottom of his jaw and he stuttered slightly. 

“Well, Great Papyrus, perhaps you could help me find my shirt?” You asked with half lidded eyes. 

“Yes! Of course! Eh, just, you said you were able to fix Aaron? Have I been cured as well?” He asked. 

Oops. You swore. “Shit. No. You’re not. Come on, we need to go do that before sundown.” Before either of you could move, you were both doused in freezing cold water. You shrieked at the iciness of the water before clinging desperately to Papyrus. He clasped you tightly to his chest. You gasped and looked up. 

Undyne stood above you both, grinning manically, holding an empty bucket. “RISE AND SHINE LOVEBIRDS!” She shouted at maximum volume. 

“What the fuck, Undyne?!” You demanded angrily. 

Alphys peeked out from behind her girlfriend. “O-oh, did we fix him?” 

“Not sure. Hey, Pap, are you totally soaking wet?” Undyne asked as Papyrus shook the water from his sockets. 

“Thankfully not. My boots are still dry.”

SPLASH!!

~~~~~

“So I was a werewolf?” Papyrus asked as he followed you away from the cave, his boots leaving wet footprints. 

“Yes.” You were still dripping from Undyne’s Crystal Lake Bath Surprise, as she delightfully put it. Although the sun and a new shirt helped you dry significantly. You still had to be careful of how you stepped though as your underwear had been torn to shreds.

Papyrus helped steady you as you stepped from the rocks to the forest floor. “I see. So how did that work exactly?”

“What do you mean?’

“I can't grow hair. So was I a naked skeleton wolf?’” You could hear Burgerpants snicker behind you guys and you rolled your eyes.

“Uh, no you grew fur and a snout and a tail.” you explained.

“Don't forget a tongue,” Mettaton giggled as he scooted by you both. 

Your cheeks turned red as you tried to not self consciously touch the hem of your skirt. “Wowie. A tongue? That would make it way easier to eat ice cream with!” Papyrus enthusiastically cheered.

“Among other things.”

“Oh my God, Mettaton, get the fuck out of here!” You snapped, attempting to kick the robot. The robot dodged and rolled away. Papyrus placed an arm around you and drew you close. He was warm, despite still being somewhat damp from Undyne’s rescue attempt. 

“Now, now human. We should be grateful that no one was hurt and everything turned out fine-” He paused and cocked his head. “Eh, didn't I park my car here?”

You looked up. You were back at the campsite. You saw Undyne’s and Mettaton’s vehicles, but Papyrus’ car was gone. “Uhh.”

“Oh hey guys!” You both turned to see Jeremy jogging up to you. He was smiling. “How are you feeling, Papyrus?” He asked pleasantly.

Papyrus returned the friendly greeting. “I am much better, thank you my friend.” He paused and looked quite contrite. “I want to apologize for last night.” Jeremy's smile froze. “I heard I threw you off a bridge.” 

“Ah, no I more of slipped.”

“Are you sure? I had been informed that I hit you like a ping pong.” Papyrus shrugged. Well, it appears Undyne may have elaborated more on your brief explanations of last night’s events while you were getting dressed. “Well, either way I'm very grateful that you stood guard outside of my fortress cave last night. It was very thoughtful. I'm sure the human also appreciated you listening for any sounds of distress.”

“Not. A. Problem.” He said through gritted teeth. You wanted to bury your head into Papyrus’ armpit out of embarrassment but you resisted. 

“Jeremy, do you know where Papyrus’ car is?” You asked. 

Jeremy blinked. “His car? Oh! Oh man. Ah. I'm so sorry.” He shot you both an apologetic look. “I had it towed.”

Papyrus’ jaw dropped. “Why did you tow my car?” You looked at your friend suspiciously.

Jeremy rubbed the back of his head. “Gee, I wasn't sure if the water was going to work in turning you back so I wanted to at least get your car home. I didn't want you to worry about that as well.”

Papyrus sighed. “Well...ah...that was awfully nice of you.”

“I think that was just downright awful,” you spat out before you could stop yourself. 

“Human! That's not very nice!”

Jeremy appeared annoyed. “Well, I would have asked if this was alright last night but you both were...busy.” He shot you a dirty look and you secretly cursed him. 

“Hmm, I will need to find a way to get Sans and myself home,” Papyrus mused. 

“Uh, actually, Sans still hasn’t come back from the kid camp. It sounds like he’s going to go back with the kids.” Jeremy shuddered. “I’m not sure why, but he’s dead set on doing this. Personally, I couldn’t. He’s got to have a really good reason to sit in a bus with about 30 screaming kids for 4 hours.” 

Papyrus sighed. “Well, then just myself I suppose.” 

Jeremy pointed to Undyne’s very full jeep. “I heard Undyne and Alphys have one seat in the back available although it’s going to be a tight fit.”

You pulled out of your date’s arms with a protest. “But that’s my seat!” 

Your ex date smiled slyly at you. “I’ve got my truck. You can ride with me all the way back. It’s probably much more comfortable than the back of her jeep.”

Papyrus stepped forward, already lifting up a hand. “I don’t think-“ he began.

Jeremy winked at Papyrus. “I mean, I’m sure your date would want you to be comfortable on such a long drive home. That would be pretty selfish of you to make her sit in the back. Right, Papyrus?” 

You shot a worried glance at Papyrus who appeared rather conflicted. He glanced at you sadly. “Well, I definitely want Lori to be comfortable. Perhaps you would be best riding with your friend?”

You snorted. “Excuse me, what am I chopped liver? Don’t I get a say in this?”

Jeremy laughed and tossed an arm over your shoulder. You could Papyrus stifle what almost sounded like a growl in his throat. “C’mon. It’ll be a fun trip. You and I can talk and work things out.”

“Did someone say work out?! ;)” Aaron burst between you both with an alacrity that you didn’t think he was capable of. Papyrus quickly snagged you back and watched with mild amusement. 

“Eh, uh, I didn’t quite say that?” 

“Dude, after a weekend like this, nothing sounds better than a gym day, right? We got to work on our core strength! What do you lift? We’ve got so much to talk about! ;)” Aaron practically gushed, enveloping Jeremy in a muscular hug. 

“Er…”

“C’mon, less talk, more talk about squats! ;)” You did nothing as you allowed Aaron to drag Jeremy to his truck. 

“Thanks for driving Aaron back, Jeremy!” Papyrus called after them. You elbowed your date in the chest and he blinked in surprise. 

“You’re terrible,” you teased.

“Am not. It gives me great pleasure to see them both drive away together,” Papyrus answered honestly. 

A sharp whistle from Undyne commanded your attention and you spotted the Commander helping her still somewhat blind girlfriend into the front passenger seat. “C’mon Pap, climb into the back.”

“But the human?”

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure she gets home.”

Papyrus sighed and turned to you. “Well, I suppose this is good bye for now. Thank you for joining me. I’m sorry this didn’t quite turn out the way I anticipated.”

You sighed. “I’m sorry I blamed you for things you didn’t do,” you admitted. You both smiled gently at each other and gave each other a solid hug. “Take it easy the rest of the day, okay?” You called as the skeleton squeezed into the back seat amongst the gear and camping supplies. 

“I make no promises on that!” He chuckled. 

That only left Mettaton’s limo truck thing. You walked over only to stop as your feet did not connect with the ground. Undyne had snuck behind you and lifted you up. “Undyne?”

“C’mon, get in the jeep,” she coaxed, carrying you back to her car.

“What? How?” 

“It wouldn’t have worked if you got in first,” she exclaimed as she dropped you by the back seat entrance. Papyrus looked equally surprised.

“Undyne, I don’t have that much room to scoot,” Papyrus admitted awkwardly. He was right. It really was a tight fit. 

Undyne rolled her eye. “You don’t have to scoot. Go sit on his lap.”

“WHAT?!” 

“Sit on Papyrus. He’s probably the safest part of the whole car. C’mon chop chop!” She ordered, prodding you inside. 

“Ouch! Alright, alright!” You quickly clambered inside before she could poke you in the butt again. You hesitated but ultimately sat on Papyrus’ lap. He squeaked. You quickly tried to stand up. “Oh my gosh, Pap! I’m super sorry! I’m too heavy!”

You tried to move but you felt his hands grasp tightly around your waist and firmly plant you back down on his lap. The boniness did not help your uncovered womanhood and you tried to discreetly hide any reaction this had produced. Papyrus gulped. “N-nonsense. You are not too heavy! You are quite light like a bag filled with the feathers of baby birds!” A wave of relief settled over you and you made yourself a bit more comfortable. 

“Everyone on board? Great!” Undyne called out. She turned on the ignition and began to drive, jostling you and Papyrus together. You both managed to laugh at the awkwardness of it all and grin goofily.

It wasn’t until you were on the freeway that Papyrus spoke again. “Human, would you like me to heal your neck?” 

“My neck?”

“Yes. Although there doesn’t appear to be any broken skin, there are a few marks and bruises,” Papyrus pointed out, his glove tracing the curvature of your neck. “But, only if you want me to. I won’t if you do not wish.”

You bit your lip. “No, actually that would be nice. Hey Undyne!” The fish monster didn’t answer you and you realized she either was ignoring you or couldn’t hear you over the blare of the radio. You rolled your eyes and leaned against your date’s chest. “Well, if she turns around, we’ll just have to explain afterwards.”

“Good plan.” Papyrus stripped his gloves and glanced around for a safe place to stash them. You took the leathery gauntlets from him and tucked them between your outer thighs. He appeared momentarily caught off guard but recovered quickly, He placed his fingers on the sides of your neck. “Are you ready?” 

You relaxed as you felt the familiar enveloping warmth creep over your body as his phalanges pressed gently but firmly into your skin. Flashes of last night crept up on you as images of him pressing his teeth and lips against the nape of your neck caused you to shudder. The tenderness with which he handled you now was so contrary to the ferocity of last night's actions. You felt yourself becoming heated just thinking about how he pinned you and fucked you relentlessly with his tongue. Your naked womanhood started to grind against the surface you sat on in wanton need to be filled once more.

“H-human?” Your eyes opened quickly remembering where you were. Fuck, you were still sitting on Papyrus’ lap, his bones still on your neck. Oh my God. His fingers. He was still using magic. And if he was still using magic there was a chance he could accidentally read your thoughts and memories.

“Oh, are we done?” You asked, trying to steady your voice. 

“Yes, these were mostly superficial. One moment please.” You waited anxiously as he closed the connection between you both. His breathing came off ragged as he removed one of his hands and placed it over your waist. The other one remained on your neck. He was unnaturally quiet.

“Papyrus, is everything okay?”

“Of course. I just am slightly more tired than I thought I was,” he explained, running his phalanges along your neck.

You bit your lip. He sounded tired yet unaffected. You would have expected at least a gasp or a freak out if he did learn of last night. As it stood, it appeared he did not delve into your mind. “Did my neck heal ok?”

“Hmm yes. Why do you ask?”

“Your hand is still on my neck.”

Papyrus’ hand continued to stroke your sensitive skin. “Ah. Just admiring my handiwork.”

You relaxed. “Well, feel free to keep doing that. That feels really good.” You smiled after Papyrus.

He smiled “It is quite pleasant to me as well.”

You found yourself yawning under his touch. “I guess I'm kind of sleepy. Would you mind if I dozed off for a bit?” He shook his head and you smirked. You snuggled your head against his chest. His hand traveled from your neck to your waist and quickly regloved. He proceeded to hold you securely against him as the car bumped and jostled on the road.

“I like you.” His statement caught you off guard and you shot him a curious glance. He watched you hopefully. 

“I like you too,” you admitted, booping him on the chin. 

“Good.” You found the beating of his heart rather soothing and you soon found your eyelids drooping. He leaned down to press another kiss to your neck. You could barely hear Papyrus as he spoke to you. “After all,” he spoke slowly as he nipped your neck once more, his eye flashing a dark orange, “you are mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for joining us on this weird side story. Hopefully it got a few chuckles out of you guys! 
> 
>  
> 
> Bonus:
> 
> "I knew it!" Papyrus almost bolted out of his seat at his friend's yell. He looked up wildly to make eye contact with Undyne. "You DID remember what happened last night!" 
> 
> "I-uh-uh!" Papyrus stammered, thanking Asgore that her scream somehow did not wake you up. 
> 
> "Oh man! You were a beast, Pap! Way to go! So when are you guys going to really fuck?" 
> 
> "Watch the road, U-undyne!" Alphys squeaked as the car swerved dangerously on the highway. 
> 
> Papyrus buried his head in shame against the camping gear next to him. "We are NOT talking about this now!" 
> 
> "Did she taste good?
> 
> "Undyne!!"


End file.
